La falda de Granger
by Iuris Doctor
Summary: La repentina felicidad de Potter y el aburrimiento de Draco Malfoy llevarán a un grupo de estudiantes de Slytherin a perpetrar una broma bastante jocosa que involucra la novedosa falda que lleva puesta Granger. One-Shot que devino en un fic de verdad.
1. La falda de Granger

_Lectores,_

_Escribí este one-shot porque quería un descanso de mi historia actual _–_**Entre libros, insomnio y magia**__, que les invito a leer por supuesto jejeje_–. _Se me vino a la mente primero el Gran Comedor, luego Malfoy y ¡paf!, salió esto. La idea era juguetear un poco con Draco y Hermione, pareja de la cual no soy estrictamente un fan, pero que siempre me ha apetecido en diversos escenarios. Me pareció algo gracioso… En fin, es un one-shot pero podría transformarlo en una serie de capítulos cortos si ustedes lo piden, ¡ustedes decidirán! No abusen, eso sí, jajajaja._

_Un abrazo,_

_Iuris Doctor_

* * *

_**La falda de Granger**_

_por_

_Iuris Doctor_

* * *

–Pásame un poco de tarta de frutillas, Goyle.

La voz de Draco Malfoy, con su tono mandón de siempre, apenas se dejaba oír gracias a las demás voces que se encargaban de oficiar de banda sonora del Gran Comedor. Era sábado por la noche y, como era costumbre, la mesa de Slytherin estaba repleta de muchachos y muchachas listos para cenar algo delicioso. Draco Malfoy esperaba lo mismo.

–¡Que me la pases, Goyle! –volvió a farfullar Malfoy, casi gritando. Gregory Goyle hizo un leve movimiento brusco con la cabeza, como si estuviese saliendo de un trance, y tomó un pedazo de tarta de frutillas, extendiéndolo hacia Draco–. Lávate las orejas, patán.

Pero no era culpa del cerumen de Goyle que el muchacho no hubiese oído la voz de Malfoy. Era el maldito barullo. Bajo el cielo nocturno carente de estrellas del Gran Comedor los estudiantes de Hogwarts parecían estar montando una especie de concurso de quién hablaba más fuerte. El ruido provenía principalmente de la mesa de Gryffindor. Los integrantes de la casa de Godric parecían estar celebrando algo: los vasos llenos con jugo de calabaza chocaban en el aire, como si estuviesen brindando, así como algunos de los que ocupaban la larga mesa teñida de escarlata y dorado lanzaban cánticos enfermizos que demostraban una felicidad inmensa. La razón de tal alboroto era simple: hacía un par de horas, Gryffindor había vencido a Hufflepuff en el partido de _quidditch_ correspondiente a ese fin de semana. Malfoy y su grupo ni siquiera se molestaron en asistir: no tenía gracia ver cómo una manga de perdedores sin talento volaba en sus patéticas escobitas dejándosela fácil a Harry Potter quien, como un héroe martirizado, había atrapado la snitch cayendo majestuosa y fingidamente de su escoba. Resultado: un hueso del brazo derecho roto.

Malfoy bufó y dirigió su mirada displicente a la mesa de Gryffindor. A lo lejos pudo divisar a Harry Potter quien, con un cabestrillo en su brazo derecho, sonreía de forma idiota al tiempo en que Weasley y Granger le celebraban hasta el último pedo que se había tirado. El muchacho rubio se volteó nuevamente hacia Goyle, enarcó las cejas como solía hacer y, tomando entre sus dedos un tenedor, comenzó a comer lentamente la tarta de frutillas. Pansy Parkinson, quien estaba sentada a su izquierda, lo miraba con interés. Draco, quien ya se había percatado de la mirada de la muchacha, siguió engullendo la tarta con desdén, fijando su mirada en la pared de piedra del comedor. La muchacha, que siempre se había creído la última Coca-Cola del desierto, acercó su cabeza a la de Malfoy y, fingiendo una voz seductora, le dijo:

–Draco, ¿estás aburrido?

El rubio volvió a bufar, pero asintió con la cabeza. Una risita satisfecha se dibujó en la cara de Pansy quien, a pesar de la actitud desdeñosa del chico, rozó una de sus piernas con una de Malfoy de manera descarada, esperando alguna reacción. Sin embargo, su intento falló, pues no logró que su compañero soltara el tenedor y dejara de comer. Indignada, alejó su rostro de la oreja de Malfoy y se preocupó nuevamente de la pechuga de pavo que yacía en su plato. Cuando la chica se llevó a la boca un pedazo de pavo, Blaise Zabini se incorporó a la mesa de Slytherin con aire cabreado, haciéndose espacio de forma casi despectiva entre Crabbe y Goyle. Los amigos, molestos, le hicieron un espacio y dejaron que Zabini se sentara frente a Malfoy. El nuevo miembro del grupo le lanzó una mirada interesada al rubio que, nuevamente, ignoró cualquier mirada que pudiese significar cierto interés en su persona. Cuando ya le quedaban sólo un par de bocados de la tarta en el plato, Draco Malfoy dejó el tenedor a un lado y miró a Crabbe. El chico gordo, acostumbrado a esa mirada de su amigo, asintió con rapidez y tomó el plato con restos de tarta, la cual empezó a devorar sin necesidad de usar cubiertos. Malfoy hizo una mueca de asco y, sin más, intentó iniciar una conversación.

–¿Qué pasa, Zabini? –preguntó, con aire de superioridad moral. El moreno le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero no menos interesada, y enarcó una ceja–. ¿Tienes un nuevo padrastro?

–Cállate, Malfoy –espetó Zabini, apretando los dientes. Sin embargo, el chico estaba tan acostumbrado a las bromas respecto de su infinita lista de padrastros que ya ni le molestaba. Había dejado de hacerlo por ahí por tercero–. Te noto aburrido, ¿alguna idea de qué hacer?

Malfoy lo meditó un segundo. En seguida, hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la mesa de Gryffindor. Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy dirigieron la mirada hacia el lugar donde apuntaba Draco con el mentón, de forma casi insultante. Todos asintieron con una sonrisita malévola: ahí estaba Potter, siendo alabado y ensalzado por todos los de Gryffindor. La sonrisa de suficiencia no se la sacaba nadie de la cara, ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso. Parecía ahogarse en un caldero lleno de una solución compuesta de orgullo e idiotez. Esta última, por supuesto, sería el componente principal de aquel brebaje. Una vez que el muchacho rubio se percató de que todos habían entendido el mensaje, se inclinó hacia la mesa y, bajando el volumen de su voz, insinuó:

–¿Por qué no le borramos la sonrisa de la cara a Potter? –La cara de Crabbe esbozó una mueca de felicidad enfermiza, mientras que Goyle y Zabini se miraron, expectantes. Pansy no dijo nada, pero le fue imposible ocultar una sonrisa satisfecha de su rostro–. Si sigue así, no faltará mucho para que el viejo le ceda el puesto de director.

–¿Alguna idea, Malfoy? –preguntó Zabini, mientras recogía una alita de pollo grillada e ignoraba las risitas de unas alumnas de tercero que lo miraban descaradamente.

–De momento no… ¿Se te ocurre algo, Pansy? –preguntó Draco, dedicándole una sonrisa malvada a la chica que tenía al lado. El chico podría haber jurado que Pansy dio un saltito en su asiento, el cual fue seguido por una sonrisita llena de emoción.

–No en concreto, pero podríamos hacerle algo a Granger –la idea de la única mujer del grupo parecía tener aceptación, pero ello fue aplacado por un lento movimiento de cabeza de Malfoy, en señal de negación–. ¿Qué, Draco?

–¿A Granger? Digo, no es que me caiga bien la sangre sucia, pero queremos molestar a Potter… Y, en ese sentido, me parece sensato que le hagamos algo a _él_ –el tono de Malfoy se volvió aún más sombrío cuando pronunció la última palabra, en la que imprimió un tono casi lúgubre–. Además, ¿qué le podemos hacer a ella? Cualquier cosa que hagamos la dejaría mejor de lo que está.

Pansy soltó una carcajada, como si estuviese tratando de que Malfoy se sintiese el chico más gracioso de todo Hogwarts. Los demás no soltaron risotada alguna, aunque Crabbe y Goyle sonrieron casi por obligación. El líder del grupo apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y, pensativo, dejó caer el mentón sobre la palma de su mano. ¿Qué podían hacerle a Potter? Ya parecía suficiente que tuviese la cara rajada y que usara unos lentes de anciano, pero ya no se le podía ocurrir alguna forma de humillarlo más de lo que él mismo se humillaba. ¿Y Weasley? Bah, Weasley ni siquiera merecía el interés de personas como ellos. Al igual que Potter, se humillaba con su sola existencia. En cambio, Granger… Si bien era un esperpento, al menos destacaba en lo académico y parecía ser medianamente inteligente. Quizá la idea de Pansy no era tan descabellada…

–Creo que primero, como un buen depredador, hay que observar a la presa –comenzó Zabini, sacando a Malfoy de su ensimismamiento. Señaló con el dedo el lugar donde se encontraban los aludidos, para que todos fijaran su atención en ellos.

Ahí estaban Potter, Weasley y Granger, sonriendo como idiotas. Potter hablaba con Granger, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, mientras Weasley engullía dos pechugas de pollo sin la necesidad de recurrir al tenedor. «Quizá no los conoce», pensó Malfoy conteniendo la risa. La escena la completaban la hermana de Weasley –que Malfoy consideraba insoportable pero que, sin dudas, era bastante atractiva, sin mencionar que tenía un culo que hacía que Zabini se volteara cada vez que se cruzaba– y esa lunática rubia de Ravenclaw que parecía hablar con las paredes cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos. Todos muy felices, sí. Al menos de momento. De pronto, Potter se puso de pie con rapidez. Le siguieron, como siempre, sus dos perros falderos. Comenzaron a enfilar hacia la puerta, con una lentitud casi tentadora. En eso, Pansy volvió su cuerpo hacia la mesa y espetó, casi sin esfuerzo:

–Miren a Granger, por favor.

Ahí estaba la sangre sucia, caminando con lentitud. Su ya característica melena desordenada y castaña parecía flotar sobre su cabeza, coronando un desaliñado atuendo de colores pastel, que tenía por protagonista a un suéter bastante feo. Cuando Malfoy comenzó a despotricar contra Granger en su mente, Pansy volvió a tomar la batuta de la conversación y señaló, con un dedo bastante corto, a la sangre sucia.

–Fíjense, ¡lleva falda!

Y era verdad. La vestimenta que había escogido ese día Hermione Granger consistía en el ya mencionado suéter horrible y, además, una falda de color negro que le llegaba unos cuantos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla. Malfoy, experto en calificar piernas de mujeres, consideró que las piernas de Granger, si bien eran un poco flacas, eran largas y levemente torneadas: pasaban la prueba. La falda ondeaba con una repugnante elegancia a medida que el paso lento de la muchacha se dirigía hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, escoltando junto con Weasley al inepto de Potter. Zabini rió y Crabbe y Goyle le imitaron, como si quisieran caerle en gracia.

–Que alguien le diga a Granger que sus rodillas parecen cráneos de elfo doméstico –dijo Zabini entre risas, refiriéndose a la apariencia levemente huesuda de las rodillas de Hermione–. Pero nada mal, ¿eh?

–No, no, para nada –respondió al aire Goyle que, a estas alturas, no tenía ningún tipo de exigencia en cuanto a mujeres se refería–. Me parecen hasta buenas piernas.

Pansy le dedicó una mirada asesina, la cual Goyle ignoró gracias a su especial interés por las piernas de la sangre sucia. Malfoy no dejó de seguir a Potter y sus escoltas con la mirada, al menos hasta que se perdieron de vista cuando salieron del Gran Comedor y doblaron a la derecha.

–Vamos –ordenó Malfoy, con poca delicadeza. Su compañía no chistó e, inmediatamente, se pusieron de pie. Malfoy no despegaba la vista de la puerta del Gran Comedor y, cuando miró de reojo los ojos deseosos de sangre de Pansy, se puso de pie–. Que no se nos escapen esos payasos.

Los cincos emprendieron rumbo con dirección hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, con una rapidez sigilosa que hacía parecer que sus pies flotaban. Cuando se abrieron paso entre un par de enanos de primero que los miraban con miedo, llegaron a la puerta y doblaron hacia la derecha. Podían ver, a lo lejos, cómo el grupito de idiotas emprendía su camino hacia la Torre Gryffindor. Malfoy, que lideraba el grupo, les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran. El muchacho bordeó la escalinata de piedra que conectaba ese pasillo con el siguiente y, apoyándose contra la pared, comenzó a moverse con sigilo. Todos parecían comprender la consigna salvo Crabbe que, gracias a su abultado peso corporal, hacía un ruido similar al que hacen los perros grandes cuando frotan su cuerpo contra una pared. En plan sigiloso, Malfoy llego hacia el pasillo por el cual había desaparecido nuevamente el trío al que seguían. Lanzó una aguda mirada en derredor y se percató de que sus presas habían emprendido el camino de la izquierda. El rubio hizo otro gesto con la mano, indicando que abandonarían el plan sigiloso. Simplemente, comenzaron a caminar rápidamente en la misma dirección que caminaban Potter, Weasley y Granger. Esto parecía pan comido. Las sombras que producían las ingentes estatuas de metal que adornaban el pasillo y los monumentos de piedra parecían ocultarlos de cierta forma, pero sus peores adversarios en ese momento eran las antorchas empotradas en las paredes, que amenazaban con dejarlos totalmente al descubierto. Sus presas les llevaban al menos unos veinte metros de ventaja… No podían permitirse algo así.

–Tengo una idea –dijo Pansy, sin dejar de caminar con rapidez. Sus ojos castaños buscaron los de Malfoy, pero fue una tarea imposible: el líder de la misión tenía los ojos fijos en Potter–. Aquí voy… _¡Avifors!_

Con una rapidez que asombró a todos, Pansy había sacado su varita. Apuntó con precisión una de las antorchas que se encontraba cerca del lugar donde se encontraba Potter y, acto seguido, pronunció el hechizo. La antorcha se transformó en un pájaro negro con marcas verdes en las alas que comenzó a revolotear por sobre la cabeza de Potter. Weasley, asustado, comenzó a agitar los brazos para que el pájaro se fuera, pero le fue imposible. Granger intentó meter una de sus manos dentro del suéter, pero se percató que no tenía ningún bolsillo: al parecer, no llevaba su varita con ella. Mientras todo esto ocurría, Malfoy agarró a Pansy del brazo con el que sostenía la varita y la arrastró con decisión a un pequeño pasillo que se abría a su derecha, escondiéndose. Zabini los siguió, mientras les hacía señas a Crabbe y Goyle para que hicieran lo mismo, pero parecían demasiado interesados en el pajarito. El muchacho espetó una maldición y Crabbe y Goyle, sintiéndose insultados, se reunieron en la penumbra que decoraba aquel estrecho pasillo. El pájaro seguía acechando a Potter, quien no sabía qué hacer. Oh sí, el grandioso Niño-Que-Vivió superado por un simple pajarito que quería acariciarle la cabezota, ¡maravilloso! Malfoy no pudo contener una risita. Se sintió tentado de darle una palmadita en la espalda en señal de felicitación a Pansy, pero un sentimiento sabio desde su interior lo reprimió: para ella eso sería casi un beso francés.

–Veo que te esfuerzas en Transformaciones, Pansy –le dijo Zabini, escondiéndose detrás de ella–. Creo que McGonagall estaría orgullosa de que… Oh, no. Creo que no.

Antes de que Zabini terminara de alabar a la muchacha, el pájaro se esfumó. Pansy suspiró. Un minuto no era mucho. Sin embargo, ninguna de sus presas se movió. Al contrario, comenzaron a mirar en todas direcciones, como si sospecharan que alguien los seguía. Weasley y Potter tenían sus varitas en mano, mientras Granger patrullaba de forma lenta y parsimoniosa la intersección del pasillo con otro que comenzaba unos tres metros más allá de donde sus amigotes estaban parados de forma patética. «Y estos que se creen, ¿aurores?», pensó Draco. A veces pensaba que las bromas que hacía en su mente eran perfectas…

–¿Qué hacemos ahora? –musitó Pansy, con la respiración agitada. Granger seguía patrullando la intersección, mientras Potter y Weasley lanzaban miradas desconfiadas en todas direcciones–. ¿De verdad se pondrán a jugar a los aurores por un simple pájaro? Qué imbéciles…

–¡Sh! –la hizo callar Malfoy. El muchacho se echó hacia adelante, asomando levemente su cabeza rubia hacia el pasillo principal. No había peligro en que lo vieran, porque la sombra que proyectaba una enorme estatua plantada frente a él lo cobijaba–. Tengo una idea…

Malfoy sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y apuntó hacia el suelo. Murmuró algo entre dientes y un fragmento de piedra del piso saltó hacia su mano. El muchacho lo retuvo entre sus dedos un par de segundos y, luego, lo apuntó con la varita. «_¡Wingardium Leviosa!_» fue lo que espetó y, acto seguido, la piedrecilla se elevó por los aires, levitando. Draco dirigió, concentrado, la piedra en dirección a Potter. Ninguno de los tres se percató de que una piedra pequeña se acercaba hacia ellos. Pansy abrió levemente la boca, a la espera del maravilloso plan que su amado Draco había ideado; Zabini, por su parte, frunció la boca esperando que Malfoy no la cagara. Mientras la piedra seguía su lento camino por los aires, se acercó peligrosamente a Weasley quien, con la agudeza de un lince viejo y enfermo, se volteó en dirección contraria. En ese instante, Malfoy hizo un movimiento seco con la varita y la piedra salió despedida de manera perfecta hacia la intersección que custodiaba Granger. Según había planeado, el sonido dio a entender que la piedra había venido del pasillo que cortaba al pasillo principal, y no del pequeño pasillo oscuro en el que se escondían los Slytherin. El rubio sonrió triunfante cuando se percató que Granger, seguida de Potter y Weasley, se inmiscuyó en el pasillo que estaba custodiando con dedicación. En ese momento, Malfoy hizo otro gesto indicando que salieran de su escondite con sigilo.

–De aquí en adelante, déjenmelo a mí –dijo Malfoy, apoyándose nuevamente contra la pared de piedra, en un lugar donde la sombra era abundante–. Síganme… Ya lo tengo todo planeado.

Todos le hicieron caso a Malfoy de buena gana, excepto Zabini, que parecía cabreado y tenía pinta de querer irse de una vez. Los Gryffindor se habían adentrado en el pasillo que cortaba el vestíbulo que estaban recorriendo silenciosamente los Slytherin y, al parecer, lo hacían de manera sigilosa también. Draco señalaba cada par de segundos que mantuvieran el silencio. Mientras se deslizaban cual serpientes por el pasillo, oyeron cómo Granger, nerviosa, vociferaba sin mantener la compostura.

–¡Les digo que venía de aquí! –exclamó. Su voz parecía nerviosa y alterada. Potter y Weasley no parecían responder–. Estoy segura.

Malfoy sonrió. Sintió cómo los pasos de sus presas se alejaban lentamente, pero no avanzaron más de cuatro metros. La luz de una antorcha golpeó el rostro de Malfoy y de Pansy, quien le seguía fielmente inmediatamente detrás, haciendo que entrecerraran los ojos sin dejar de avanzar. Cuando ya quedaban menos de dos metros para alcanzar la intersección, Draco levantó el brazo derecho en señal de detención. Todos obedecieron, salvo Crabbe que pareció entender con efecto retardado: se percató de la orden cuando chocó con Goyle. De milagro no hicieron un estruendo de proporciones.

–Ahora, observen… –dijo Malfoy, adelantándose con sigilo. Se asomó por el pasillo y vio cómo Potter, Weasley y Granger estaban a unos tres metros, mirando en todas direcciones. Las sombras volvían a colaborar con el rubio quien, confiando en sus habilidades, estiró el cuello aún más. Hizo una señal con la mano para que sus acompañantes también avanzaran–. Esto será pan comido.

Malfoy, que no había soltado su varita en ningún instante, la apretó con fuerza y apuntó hacia Potter. Mojó sus labios con la lengua y cerró los ojos, sonriendo… Pero algo en su mente le hizo cambiar de opinión. Era una especie de voz interior, algo así como su conciencia –no en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro–, que le espetó un nuevo plan. Malfoy abrió los ojos y vio que su varita ya no apuntaba a Potter: ahora Granger era su objetivo. El muchacho tragó saliva y, sin dejar de sonreír, musitó un corto y simple hechizo. Lo que se oyó en seguida fue un grito de horror que provenía del pasillo contiguo.

La falda de Granger se había levantado.

Pansy comenzó a reír estruendosamente, pero Zabini logró taparle la boca con una de sus grandes manos sin problema. Crabbe y Goyle parecían hipnotizados por lo que veían. Draco Malfoy, por su parte, no podía dejar de sonreír ante la imagen que su conciencia le había susurrado de forma ingeniosa.

Ahí estaba Granger, con la falda levantada a más no poder, enseñando sus largas y flacuchentas piernas y, además, dejando al descubierto algo bastante gracioso: sus bragas eran celestes con corazoncitos bordados, como los de una niña pequeña. La castaña estaba roja de vergüenza e intentaba bajar la falda y taparse de forma desesperada. Sin embargo, la falda negra no quería bajar: parecía estar pegada al suéter color pastel que llevaba puesto. El grito de horror inicial fue sustituido por respiración agitada y gruñidos de vergüenza. Weasley se hacía el ciego: de pronto parecía que la antorcha del frente que iluminaba los calzones de Granger era lo suficientemente interesante para captar su atención. Potter, por su parte, intentaba ayudar a Granger con la falda. Pero los intentos seguían siendo infructuosos. La sangre sucia forcejeaba y no podía bajarla. Sus rodillas levemente huesudas chocaban entre sí por el esfuerzo, y Potter intentaba ayudarla sin dejar que su mirada se posara en las piernas o el trasero de su amiga. Malfoy no podía dejar de sonreír con suficiencia, mientras que Pansy había recobrado la compostura y observaba la escena mostrando los dientes de forma idiota. Zabini se reía en silencio; Crabbe y Goyle parecían babear.

–Limpiénse las babas, idiotas –dijo Malfoy en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar la jocosa escena–. Creo que ni con esa sangre sucia tendrían oportunidades. ¿Qué dices, Zabini?

–Ni en sueños –complementó el moreno, siendo interrumpido por uno o dos gritos ahogados de la castaña que seguía forcejeando. Zabini rió nuevamente, satisfecho–. Buen plan, ¿eh Malfoy?

–Maravilloso –contestó Pansy, sin dejar de enseñar los dientes en una sonrisa cargada de lástima y odio–. Con esa ropa interior podríamos decir que Granger morirá virgen, ¿no? Dudo que el bombonazo de Krum se la haya metido…

–Ni que fuera idiota –respondió Malfoy–. A mí me daría miedo que se me pegara algo. De todas maneras, a mí me pareció el año pasado que Krum era medio imbécil.

–Una chica es una chica –dijo Goyle, sin despegar su mirada de la ropa interior de Granger. Imágenes poco decorosas volaban dentro de su mente, olvidando poco a poco que la castaña era hija de _muggles_–. Quizá no era tan tonto…

–¡Oh, cállate, Goyle! –le gritó Pansy al oído, golpeándole la parte trasera de la cabeza. Estaban los cinco tan amontonados que cualquier paso en falso de Crabbe, que cerraba el grupo, haría que cayeran todos de bruces contra el suelo del castillo–. Llevas años juntándote con una chica como yo y aún no sabes lo que es bueno.

Zabini y Malfoy bufaron. Pansy no era nada bueno, pero tampoco era algo totalmente malo. Tenía cara de perro, pero sus rasgos se habían suavizado a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Malfoy la había visto en algunas ocasiones con ropa ligera y tenía unas tetas generosas, pero la parte trasera dejaba un poco que desear. No era nada espectacular, pero era una mujer que alguien como ellos podía permitirse de vez en cuando. En cambio, Granger era un esperpento. Sus braguitas de niña pequeña la hacían verse aún más ridícula, aunque tuviese unas piernas aceptables. La castaña aún forcejeaba con la falda, mientras Weasley se hacía el tonto y Potter la ayudaba. Draco tenía que mantener la concentración para que la prenda no se bajara… No quería que el espectáculo terminara tan rápido, quería que alguien se cruzara por el pasillo y viera la horrorosa ropa interior de Granger, quería que…

–¡Eh, déjenme ver mejor! –gruñó Crabbe desde atrás, empujando levemente a Zabini, quien amenazó con caerse luego de trastabillar. Malfoy perdió levemente el equilibrio y se inclinó hacia adelante peligrosamente, frenando la caída con un ruidoso golpe de su pie derecho contra la piedra–. ¡Malas personas, eh!

Pero el ruido no pasó desapercibido. Weasley, que era pobre e imbécil pero no sordo, escuchó el golpe seco que produjo el pie de Malfoy y, acto seguido, se volteó en esa dirección. Gracias a la sombra que producía una estatua de por ahí cerca no reconoció la cabellera rubia. Pero no todo era tan bueno: al intentar detener la caída, Draco perdió el contacto visual con la falda de Granger. Por fin, los infructuosos esfuerzos de la muchacha sirvieron de algo… La falda cayó y protegió sus delgados muslos y sus infantiles bragas. Granger, roja como un tomate, suspiró aliviada. Weasley, sin embargo, comenzó a marchar hacia el lugar donde se encontraban ellos.

–¡Muévanse, mierda! –exclamó hacia atrás Malfoy y, de forma inmediata, los cinco emprendieron la fuga a toda velocidad, desapareciendo por el pasillo escasamente iluminado.

La melena de Granger, más alborotada que nunca, se apoyó en el hombro de Potter quien, también levemente ruborizado, la acarició con lentitud. Weasley se acercó y le dio unas incómodas palmaditas en la espalda, como quien consuela a un cachorrito perdido. La luz de la antorcha que los iluminaba se volvió levemente más tenue y, luego de unos minutos, emprendieron el camino a la Torre Gryffindor que había sido interrumpido hacía unos minutos atrás.

* * *

El día lunes siguiente tocaba Pociones a primera hora. Malfoy no había podido borrar la ridícula imagen de Granger en ropa interior de su mente, y había sido el comentario obligado entre sus compañeros durante lo que quedaba del fin de semana. Durante esos días no se toparon con Granger, ni tampoco con Potter o Weasley. Pansy especulaba que Granger estaba encerrada llorando en su dormitorio, o que quizá había abandonado el castillo en busca de unas bragas más adecuadas para una quinceañera. Zabini pensaba que simplemente no habían tenido el placer de verlos de nuevo, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle seguían defendiendo la calidad de las piernas de Granger. Malfoy se limitaba a reír, asentir y, de vez en cuando, hacer una bromilla inocente al respecto. La verdad es que se moría de ganas de ver a Granger y recordar la imagen que yacía fresca en su retina.

El lunes había llegado. Los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor se apostaban frente a la puerta que conducía al salón donde Snape hacía clases, en las oscuras mazmorras del castillo. No había ni rastro de Potter, ni menos de Granger ni de Weasley. Si llegaban después que Snape, la filípica duraría por lo menos tres cuartos de toda la clase. Sin embargo, el radar de Malfoy y sus compañeros estaba fallando: ellos sí estaban allí, pero no lograban verlos a causa del tumulto que generaban Thomas, Finnigan y Longbottom, quienes estaban amontonados observando la asquerosa _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ del pelmazo de Longbottom. Granger estaba ahí, con su sonrisita de suficiencia de siempre, escoltada por Potter y Weasley quienes, más que nunca, parecían una especie de guardaespaldas de cuarta clase. Cuando Malfoy divisó a Snape a lo lejos, y todos los muchachos de quinto se ordenaron para entrar a la puerta, logró ver a Granger a lo lejos. El chico sonrió y le dio un codazo a Pansy, señalándola con humor. La aludida sonrió, pero no dijo nada. El profesor de Pociones se acercaba cada vez más, haciendo ondear su oscura túnica negra. Cuando llegó al lugar, le dedicó una mirada de odio a Potter y abrió la puerta, parándose al lado de forma desafiante.

–Adentro –musitó, con una voz profunda y llena de mal humor. Las cortinas grasientas de pelo negro se veían más sucias que nunca, sabrá Merlín por qué–. ¡Rápido!

Todos comenzaron a enfilar hacia el aula, intentando evitar la amarga mirada de Snape –particularmente los Gryffindor, que parecían volar hacia sus asientos–. Malfoy dejó que Pansy se adelantara y comenzó a caminar con lentitud deliberadamente, a la espera de Potter y sus amiguitos. Cuando estuvieron cerca, Malfoy se puso a la misma altura de Granger y, antes de ingresar por la puerta, le dio un leve codazo. La muchacha se volteó, pero Malfoy no dejó de caminar: se limitó a sonreír y, acercándose a su oído disimuladamente, le susurró entre risas:

–Bonitas bragas, Granger. ¿Me las muestras otro día?

El muchacho estalló en risas, mientras la muchacha se ponía roja como un tomate, para luego detenerse en seco. Por un momento, estuvo a punto de llorar y salir corriendo hacia el baño, pero se quedó ahí parada, sola. Cuando Snape iba a cerrar la puerta, se percató de su presencia.

–Entre, señorita Granger… ¿O acaso su inagotable sabiduría le ha hecho innecesaria la asistencia a mi clase de Pociones? –Hermione salió de su trance y miró a Snape, roja–. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y serán veinte si no se apura.

Hermione asintió, sin habla, y se perdió en la oscuridad del aula de las mazmorras. Cuando apareció, Malfoy le dedicó una brevísima sonrisa cargada de burlas. La muchacha dejó caer su mochila, sacó su varita y la dejó sobre la mesa. Suspiró, respiró hondo y pensó, con expresión desinteresada:

«A que te gustaría vérmelas de nuevo, ¿no, Malfoy?».

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione. Snape entró, cerró la puerta tras de sí y la clase comenzó.

Aun así, Malfoy no podía borrar la imagen de las bragas de Granger de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, las recordó, se rió de forma burlesca y comenzó a prestar atención.

Si algo le fascinaba a Malfoy, eran las bragas infantiles. «Que no se entere Pansy», pensó el muchacho, risueño, y metió la nariz de lleno en su caldero.

Los corazoncitos bordados de Granger aún le daban vueltas en la cabeza.


	2. El castigo de McGonagall

_Estimados lectores,_

_Estoy impresionado por la cantidad de visitas que ha tenido este one-shot. De verdad, lo agradezco mucho. También agradezco a quienes me dejaron reviews esta vez: solamente por ustedes transformaré este one-shot en una historia de tomo y lomo. ¡Gracias!_

_La idea me gustó tanto que decidí continuar inmediatamente. Escribo bastante rápido, ya que mi mente es una especie de caldero lleno de ideas humeantes y frescas que tienden a aparecerse en el mejor momento. Además, la idea de continuar con algo tan interesante como esto me parece genial y alimentó mis ansias por seguir escribiendo._

_Tengo otros proyectos en mente por ahora, así que no se desconecten de mis historias. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Un saludo,_

_Iuris Doctor_

* * *

_**El castigo de McGonagall**_

_por_

_Iuris Doctor_

* * *

_La habitación era de colores verdosos y plateados. Tenía la mirada borrosa, pero a lo lejos podía ver tres siluetas emborronadas que contrastaban con el colorido del lugar. No podía moverse: parecía un espectador empotrado a una banca inmóvil. Aun así, prefería no moverse. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo, pero podía oír una débil respiración a su derecha. No podía voltear el rostro para percatarse de quién era, así que lo ignoró. Siguió observando las tres siluetas emborronadas que, progresivamente, se acercaban a él. Poco a poco, su mirada dejó de estar tan nublada._

_A la izquierda estaba Weasley, con un horrible suéter que parecía tejido a mano. El pelirrojo tenía una expresión fría e inmutable, como si el horizonte se hubiese tragado toda su expresión. Había un detalle: Weasley estaba en calzoncillos. A la derecha estaba Potter, que vestía su uniforme de _quidditch_ de colores escarlata y dorado. Sin embargo, la parte de abajo estaba ausente. Calzoncillos, otra vez. Intentó desviar la mirada, pero lo que estaba al medio le llamó la atención. Era una silueta levemente pálida, recubierta de una especie de humo gris plata que la envolvía con elegancia. El cuerpo estaba inmóvil, igual que los otros dos que le acompañaban. El humo se arremolinaba en espirales, cubriendo la silueta de forma elegante. Poco a poco, el humo comenzó a ceder: una alborotada melena castaña se asomó por la parte de arriba, mientras unas delgadas piernas se dejaban ver lentamente. Carraspeó. El humo subía y subía, hasta desaparecer en un punto más allá del ombligo, pero no del todo. Los remolinos de humo gris brillante seguían cubriendo a la silueta, desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, bailando con lentitud. El humo le parecía familiar: era idéntico al que emanaba de la pipa de su padre cuando fumaba tabaco fino. Era una especie de cortina de humo, que no quería que mirara más, que le impedía la vista…_

_Y ahí estaban. Las malditas bragas. Celestes y con corazones bordados. Volvió a carraspear, incómodo. El fondo de la escena, verde y plateado, se confundía con el humo que rodeaba el cuerpo de la muchacha. Su rostro, pálido, no mostraba mayor emoción. Simplemente, sonreía. Era Granger, envuelta en humo brillante, sin moverse del lugar que ocupaba entre Weasley y Potter, que tampoco se movían. La sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. El humo no se iba del todo. El tronco de Granger estaba envuelto casi totalmente por él, pero él quería que desapareciera… Ahora, ya… Pero…_

–_¡Que no tiene tetas! –susurró una voz furibunda a su derecha–. ¡No tiene y yo sí! ¡No tiene y yo sí!_

_No podía torcer el cuello, ni mirar de reojo. Su vista estaba fija en Granger. Pero no había necesidad de girarse para saber que la voz era de Pansy Parkinson. Una voz ahogada y tenue, sí, pero llena de ira. Y celos. Al parecer, ella no podía ver el humo._

–_¡No tiene y yo sí! ¡Y yo sí! ¡YO SÍ! ¡YO SÍ!_

_La curva que se dibujaba en el rostro de Granger, muy parecida a una sonrisa, se ensanchó. Potter y Weasley, sin hacer ruido, dieron un paso hacia atrás._

–_¡YO SÍ! ¡YO SÍ! ¡YO SÍ!_

_Granger dio un paso adelante. El humo comenzó a disiparse, lentamente._

–_¡YO SÍ! ¡YO SÍ! ¡YO SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!_

_Extendió el brazo, pudiéndose mover finalmente. Granger se acercó más. El humo se iba, se iba, se iba…_

–_¡YO SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!_

Malfoy despertó, con la mitad de la cara babeada. Pestañeó varias veces, intentando reponerse de lo que parecía ser una pesadilla. Ver a Granger, Potter y Weasley en un sueño semidesnudos no era precisamente un placer, y mucho menos si venía acompañado por la dulce melodía de Pansy gritando en su oreja. Se incorporó con pereza, haciendo un barrido del dormitorio con la mirada. Las camas que acompañaban a la suya estaban todas desordenadas y sin ocupantes. Malfoy miró al techo, pensativo y todavía medio dormido, y recordó que tenía clase de Transformaciones. Se volvió hacia la mesita de luz y miró su reloj. Llevaba quince minutos de atraso.

–¡Mierda! –exclamó, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

* * *

Correr por los pasillos de Hogwarts siempre era una proeza casi olímpica, y no había estudiante en el castillo que no lo hubiese intentado. A Draco Malfoy no le apetecía ese tipo de actividades. No sabía cómo, pero había hecho el trayecto desde las mazmorras hasta la sala de McGonagall en aproximadamente siete minutos. Cuando llegó a la puerta, falto de aire, se apoyó contra la pared y gimoteó, tragando saliva. ¿Por qué demonios nadie lo había despertado? Una vez que ya había recobrado el aliento, se irguió y abrió la puerta, desafiante. Todo el salón lo miraba, perplejo. Frente a ellos estaba la vieja McGonagall, con una túnica verde esmeralda, varita en alto y el ceño fruncido. La profesora giró lentamente su cuello en dirección a la puerta y, sin mirar el reloj, dijo son su ya típica voz dura:

–Llega tarde, señor Malfoy. Si no me equivoco, usted es prefecto. ¡Debería dar el ejemplo! ¡Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin!

–Ni que los necesitáramos… –musitó Malfoy, de mala gana, arrastrando los pies hacia un pupitre libre. McGonagall, a quien no se le escapaba una, lo detuvo en seco–. ¿Qué?

–Cuide sus modales, Malfoy –lo increpó McGonagall acercándose amenazadoramente hacia él, sin bajar la varita–. ¡Tome asiento y cállese! Cuarenta puntos menos para Slytherin, ¡por responderle así a una profesora!

Malfoy bufó. Quería responder, pero se mordió la lengua ante las miradas asesinas que le lanzaban sus compañeros de casa, ya sentados en sus respectivos pupitres. El chico recorrió el lugar con la mirada, bajo la atenta vigilancia de McGonagall, en busca de un lugar libre. Había sólo uno: precisamente detrás de Granger, que estaba sentada junto al idiota de Weasley. El muchacho arrastró los pies, con todas las miradas posadas en él y, dejando caer su mochila con estruendo, se sentó detrás de la mata de pelos que sonreía con ironía. La profesora esperó a que Malfoy tomara asiento y, en seguida, siguió con su aburrida clase de Transformaciones.

–Como les iba diciendo antes de que Malfoy nos interrumpiera –comenzó McGonagall, volviendo al lugar donde estaba originalmente–, hoy vamos a trabajar en tríos. Fórmense con quien tengan delante y luego les doy las instrucciones. ¡Ah, Potter, no, tú trabajarás con Longbottom y Finnigan!

Potter, quien ya se había volteado hacia la mesa de Weasley y Granger, se giró de mala gana y lanzó una mirada llena de resignación a sus amigos, quienes se encogieron de hombros. Malfoy gruñó. Conocía lo suficiente a McGonagall para saber qué era lo que venía ahora…

–Usted, Malfoy, trabajará con el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger.

Oyó cómo Weasley soltaba una palabrota en voz baja –que, curiosamente, McGonagall no oyó– y observó cómo la melena que tenía frente a él se movía de un lado a otro, resignada. Malfoy pudo sentir una descarga de odio que bajaba desde su cabeza hasta su estómago, donde algo comenzó a hervir lentamente. Podría jurar que en cualquier momento lanzaría vapor por las orejas. Apretó los puños sobre los pliegos de su túnica y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, Weasley y Granger ya habían girado sus sillas y lo observaban con desgano. La sangre sucia no lo miraba a los ojos, sino que tenía fijada la mirada en su cabello rubio platinado. Una punzada de satisfacción aplacó el hervor en el estómago de Malfoy: así que todavía no se recuperaba del incidente de la faldita, ¿eh?

–La cosa es simple –comenzó a explicar McGonagall, mientras recorría con parsimonia el lugar–: irán utilizando los encantamientos que hemos estado practicando para modificar la apariencia de sus compañeros. Háganlo con cuidado, no queremos incidentes estéticos. ¡Ya, empiecen!

El aula se inundó de sonidos de sillas que chirriaban contra el piso al girar y de voces que aumentaban el volumen. McGonagall negó con la cabeza y fue a tomar asiento a su escritorio, mientras revisaba los deberes que había solicitado unos días antes. Malfoy bajó la mirada y hurgueteó en su mochila, buscando su varita. Una vez que la encontró, la sacó con delicadeza y enarcó una ceja, mirando a Weasley. El muchacho no bajó la mirada, sino que apretó los dientes y lo miró con rabia. Granger seguía evitándolo, cómo no. Sin embargo, algo le decía a Malfoy que el incidente de las braguitas infantiles era un secreto entre la castaña y él…

–Bien, dejemos las cosas claras de una vez –Malfoy sujetaba su varita entre dos dedos, haciéndola bailar entre ellos–. No voy a dejar que _tú_, Weasley, me apuntes con tu varita. No quiero terminar en la enfermería en un tris –Ron movió la boca sin decir nada de forma idiota, poniéndose un poco rojo–. En cuanto a ti, Granger… Mientras no me toques, todo bien.

Weasley soltó un gruñido e hizo el ademán de lanzarse contra Malfoy, pero una mirada tranquilizadora de Granger lo detuvo. El patán de pelo rojo quedó inmóvil en su asiento, mirando a su amiga con incredulidad mientras respiraba agitado. Draco soltó una pequeña risita y, haciendo un gesto con la mano, les indicó que comenzaran.

–¿Quién querría tocarte, Malfoy? –comenzó Granger, mientras le apuntaba una ceja con la varita–. Eres repulsivo.

–Y tú un esperpento –contestó Draco, al tiempo que sentía una pequeña vibración alrededor de su ceja derecha. Gracias a la sonrisa de satisfacción que había aparecido en la cara de Granger, supuso que había tenido éxito–. Ni se te ocurra. Hazle eso a Granger.

Malfoy hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando a Granger. Weasley lo estaba apuntando con la varita, desafiante. La orden no surtió efecto alguno: el pobretón seguía apuntándolo sin tapujos. El rubio respiró hondo, fingiendo paciencia, y se encogió de hombros. Weasley, sin dejar de apuntarlo, bajó un poco la varita. Granger carraspeó y, acto seguido, Weasley la apuntó a ella con la varita. «Pedazo de imbécil», pensó Draco entre risitas casi contenidas. Observó cómo Granger cerraba los ojos y tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, como si se preparase para lo peor. El chico que la apuntaba musitó algo entre dientes y, en seguida, blandió su varita en el aire. Granger soltó un gritito que se confundió con la risotada que salió de la boca de Malfoy: Weasley había hecho que le crecieran bigotes a la sangre sucia. Un espeso bigote de color marrón apareció lentamente sobre el labio superior de Granger, quien daba manotazos para quitárselo. Todo en vano, claro. Malfoy tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar que McGonagall lo escuchara. Weasley, con cara de culpabilidad, se puso rojo y bajó la cabeza.

–Te hace juego con la melena, ¿no, Granger?

La risa de Malfoy se hizo más estridente, aunque nadie parecía oírlo producto del fuerte ruido que inundaba la habitación. Weasley alzó la mirada, amenazante: el tono de su rostro ya había rivalizaba con el de su pelo. Hermione, quien se tiraba el bigote de forma taciturna, decidió apuntarlo con su varita. Unos segundos después, el vello se recogió y la muchacha volvió a la normalidad. Suspiró, aliviada, y miró a Malfoy con odio.

–Cierra la boca, Malfoy –lo increpó Weasley, lleno de ira.

–Ciérramela –le contestó Malfoy, sonriente–. A ver si puedes…

El pelirrojo hizo nuevamente el ademán de levantarse de la silla y golpearlo. Malfoy se recogió en su asiento, como si pretendiera defenderse, medio en broma y medio en serio. Sin embargo, Granger volvió a detenerlo, esta vez tirando de la túnica del muchacho que estaba a punto de estallar de ira.

–Ya verás, ya verás…

–Aquí no está Potter para que te defienda, Weasley –Malfoy lo miró con sorna.

–Pero estoy yo.

Granger lo miraba decidida, con el ceño fruncido y la varita lista para cualquier cosa. Malfoy le respondió con una sonrisa, para luego reírse. La castaña, visiblemente molesta, lo apuntó con su varita. Al principio, Malfoy rió. Pero luego de un segundo…

–¡Qué mierda estás haciendo, sangre su…!

Pero no pudo continuar. Sentía como la frente le ardía, justo al medio. Parecía como si algo quisiese salir de su cabeza, algo caliente y grande. El muchacho comenzó a tocarse la frente, asustado: podía palpar el calor de lo que se avecinaba. Luego de un instante que le pareció eterno, un cuerno similar al de un unicornio, de color verde moco, emergió desde las profundidades de su frente. Malfoy lo tocó y, asustado, se levantó. Weasley lanzó una carcajada y se echó hacia atrás, mientras Granger le dedicaba una sonrisa enorme en señal de satisfacción. Malfoy, muerto de miedo, seguía tocándose el cuerno.

–¡Me las pagarás, sangre sucia _inmunda_!

El grito se apoderó de todo el salón y, de súbito, todos guardaron silencio. Un grito de esas proporciones no se le escaparía ni de chiste a McGonagall, quien salió disparada de su cómodo asiento y corrió en dirección a Malfoy con el entrecejo más fruncido que nunca. La bruja estaba furiosa. Malfoy respiraba agitadamente. Cuando todos se voltearon a mirarlo, los de Gryffindor aplaudieron y los de Slytherin pusieron cara de asco. La profesora hizo callar a los alumnos de su casa con rabia y, plantándose frente a Malfoy, bufó fuertemente.

–¡No use ese lenguaje en mi salón de clases, Malfoy! –le gritó con dureza McGonagall, que parecía a punto de explotar–. ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin! ¡Silencio! ¡SILENCIO!

Los abucheos no se habían hecho esperar. La manada de alumnos de Slytherin comenzó a silbar y quejarse copiosamente, mientras los de Gryffindor aplaudieron brevemente. La profesora se volvió hacia Weasley y Granger y, acto seguido, apuntó con el índice el cuerno que se asomaba en la frente de Malfoy. Enojada, escupió:

–¡¿Quién hizo esto?! ¡Quién!

–Fui yo, profesora.

Granger se había puesto de pie. Al hacerlo, le dedicó una sonrisita triunfante a Malfoy, para luego mirar con pesar a la profesora, quien pareció enfadarse aún más.

–Señorita Granger, ¡me extraña, de verdad! ¡Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor! ¡Silencio! –los quejidos de los Gryffindor no se hicieron esperar–. ¡Está castigada! Ahora Malfoy tendrá que ir a la enfermería para que le revisen eso… En cuanto a _usted_ –dijo McGonagall, girando sobre sus talones hacia Malfoy–, también está castigado. Tendrán que limpiar la sala de trofeos una vez que Malfoy salga de la enfermería. ¡Es mi última palabra!

–Pero, profesora…

–¡Silencio! No me lo esperaba de usted, señorita Granger. Debería darle vergüenza…

Hermione reprimió un quejido de pesar. Le lanzó una mirada llena de rabia a Malfoy y, en seguida, volvió a tomar asiento. La profesora McGonagall agarró a Malfoy del brazo y, de inmediato, lo sacó del aula para llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

La noticia del incidente ocurrido en la clase de Transformaciones entre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se esparció como la espuma por Hogwarts. Estudiantes de primero a séptimo e incluso profesores cuchicheaban al respecto. Habían pasado dos días y todos ya se habían enterado. En Slytherin Malfoy parecía ser un mártir: la versión de la historia que circulaba entre las chicas de aquella casa involucraba una insinuación amorosa de Granger que Malfoy había rechazado, por lo que ella, despechada, le había regalado un cuerno que combinaba con su túnica. Cuando esa historia llegó a oídos de Malfoy, gentileza de Zabini, el muchacho no pudo evitar reír efusivamente. Pansy parecía tener un gran talento para inventar chismes más falsos que la varita de Merlín.

Entretanto, en los rincones de la Torre Gryffindor, Granger era una heroína que se había defendido de un asqueroso insulto pronunciado por Malfoy. Weasley parecía ser el portavoz oficial del incidente: a diferentes horas del día, grupos conformados por distintas personas se juntaban a su alrededor en la Sala Común para preguntarle qué había sucedido. El pelirrojo, dándose aires de grandeza, relataba la historia cambiando un par de detalles por aquí y por allá. En su versión, Weasley parecía tener un mayor protagonismo del que realmente había tenido –le gustaba contar que iba a propinarle un puñetazo a Malfoy después del insulto, pero que McGonagall lo había detenido–. Potter, muy metido en sus asuntos, procuró no azuzar más al público y mantenerse al margen de la polémica. Granger, por su parte, seguía muy apesadumbraba por haber sido castigada, pero no se arrepentía de haberle puesto el cuerno a Malfoy.

La enfermería estaba relativamente vacía, sin contar a Draco Malfoy. Luego de haber pasado dos horribles días en cama tomando un brebaje que sabía a mierda, el cuerno finalmente comenzó a adentrarse en su frente. En aquel instante, sólo una imperceptible puntita verde moco asomaba en su frente y, para Pansy Parkinson, no parecía disminuir en lo más mínimo el atractivo del chico. La muchacha aprovechaba los momentos en que Madame Pomfrey, siempre desconfiada, abandonaba el lugar y se adentraba en sus asuntos. La amiga de Draco estaba sentada a su lado, observándolo con lascivia. Malfoy, aún enojado con Granger, intentaba ignorarla.

–Draco, cuando vea a esa sangre sucia te juro que… –la irritante voz de Pansy Parkinson se detuvo cuando vio que Malfoy hacía una mueca de dolor–. ¿Estás bien, Draco? ¿Quieres que llame a Pomfrey?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados a causa del infernal ardor que sentía en la frente. Su molestia la causaba el maldito cuerno al adentrarse en su frente y, de a poco, desaparecer. Bajo la atenta mirada de Pansy, la última sección del cuerno se perdió en la frente de Malfoy, terminando con el ardor y haciendo que el aspecto del chico volviese a la normalidad. La muchacha pegó un saltito y le sonrió.

–¡Ya se te ha ido, Draco!

–Ya lo sé, Pansy.

–Eres tan guapo, Draco… ¿Por qué no…?

Pansy echó una mirada de reojo hacia atrás, para observar si Madame Pomfrey se acercaba o no. Al percatarse de que no estaba cerca, la muchacha se inclinó sobre Draco e intentó besarlo. El muchacho, con actitud ladina, corrió la cara y bufó. Pansy alejó levemente su rostro y, con cara de disgusto, comenzó a darle la lata:

–Draco, ¿ya no te gusto? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te acuerdas cuando…?

–Está muy bien, Pansy, lo que tú digas –la interrumpió Draco, frotándose la frente con aire perdido. Maldita Granger, por las cosas que tenía que hacerle pasar–. No estoy de humor. Es todo.

–¡Ay, pensé por un instante que ya no te gustaba! –la voz de Pansy era insoportable, pero Draco prefería aguantar ese triste espectáculo a verla llorar y gritarle que era un desgraciado hijo de puta por toda la semana–. Cuando te den de alta, podemos…

–Claro, Pansy.

Draco Malfoy se había follado a Pansy Parkinson dos veces. La primera había sido un desastre; la segunda, en cambio, magistral. Magistral no en el sentido natural y obvio de la palabra –Pansy había insistido al menos cuarenta y tres veces en repetirlo, pero Malfoy siempre se hacía el sordo–, sino que magistral porque la muchacha no se había largado a llorar en esa ocasión. Magistral _en comparación a la primera_. Sí, claro. A Malfoy, que no era muy sentimental ni ninguna de esas imbecilidades, le avergonzaba un poco que su primera vez hubiese sido con Pansy Parkinson. De hecho, lo ocultaba. Ni siquiera ella sabía que había sido la primera. Y nunca lo sabría, por supuesto.

–Draco, cambiando un poco de tema… El profesor Snape me comentó que habló con McGonagall respecto a tu castigo –por primera vez, Malfoy parecía interesado en lo que Pansy le decía, por lo que enarcó una ceja y escuchó atentamente–. Me dijo que insistió en que Granger y tú hicieran el castigo por separado, pero que ella no accedió. ¡Vieja de mierda!

Claro, vieja de mierda. Era simple: Pansy no habría accedido a plantearle a Snape dicha petición si no estuviera celosa de que Granger fuese a pasar tres horas a solas con Malfoy, aunque fuese limpiando unos mugrosos trofeos. Draco bajó la mirada, molesto y resignado. Ya no había nada que hacer. Si iba a pasar tres horas encerrado con la sangre sucia, al menos se encargaría de restregarle en su cara lo horribles que eran sus bragas.

«Bragas», dijo una voz en su interior. La voz era muy similar a aquella que le susurró que apuntara a Granger y no a Potter con su varita en ese majestuoso e inolvidable día. Y, entonces, Draco recordó el sueño que había tenido hace nada más que un par de días. ¿Qué significaba? Malfoy nunca recordaba sus sueños, por lo que tener recuerdos tan lúcidos y claros sobre uno tan incoherente y repulsivo le parecía, al menos, curioso. Por supuesto, no le había contado a nadie que había soñado con Granger semidesnuda y envuelta en un sensual humo gris, mientras le enseñaba descaradamente las braguitas que tanta gracia le causaban. Sus amigos pensarían que estaba chiflado y Pansy rompería a llorar, al ver rota su fantasía de que Malfoy soñara que la follaba todas las noches. Era un sinsentido darle más vueltas al asunto: el sueño era una estupidez y ya.

* * *

Al día siguiente Malfoy recibió el alta y pudo reincorporarse a sus actividades normales. Aún le parecía ridículo que hubiese estado casi tres días enteros en la enfermería por el cuerno que le había puesto Granger, pero al menos había perdido un par de clases. El ambiente había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque mucha gente lo miraba de reojo y se ponía a cuchichear cada vez que lo veían en los pasillos o en el Gran Salón. Más de alguno pensaba que Malfoy reaparecería un día de aquellos con una cola verde que hiciera juego con su cuerno. Todos ellos se equivocaban, claro. Draco Malfoy había vuelto más sano que nunca.

El mismo día en que el muchacho rubio había recuperado su vida normal recibió una noticia que no le hacía mucha gracia. Una niña de tercero, un poco regordeta, le entregó una nota manuscrita en un pergamino cerrado con una cinta escarlata. Inmediatamente, y luego de echar a la niña de su perímetro visual amenazándola con quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, se percató de que era una nota de McGonagall señalándole cuándo y cómo se llevaría a cabo el castigo. Malfoy aún tenía la esperanza de que la vieja hubiese recapacitado y le hubiese dado un castigo más digno y, como su dignidad lo reclamaba, en solitario. Sus esperanzas se derrumbaron como un castillo en el aire al leer lo que decía el pergamino:

«_Señor Malfoy,_

_Lo espero hoy en la sala de trofeos a las cinco de la tarde. Ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después. Cumplirá su castigo limpiando trofeos con la señorita Granger, como le dije hace unos días._

_Saludos,_

_Minerva McGonagall_».

Draco bufó y arrugó el pergamino en su mano derecha, para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo y perderlo de vista una vez que emprendió su camino hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, extremadamente molesto.

Al llegar a la Sala Común se encontró con Zabini. El moreno estaba tirado en uno de los sillones de color esmeralda, leyendo un libro. Su sempiterna expresión cabreada se disipó cuando sintió que Draco tomaba asiento en un sillón junto a él, con la cabeza gacha.

–¿Qué pasa, Malfoy?

–Me confirmaron el castigo con la sangre sucia, para hoy en la tarde.

–Dile que te enseñe las bragas de nuevo.

Zabini se rió y volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura de su enorme libro sin título. Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto y se cruzó de brazos. No parecía tener la más remota idea de cómo molestar a Granger durante el castigo. Estaba falto de ideas.

–Oye, Zabini –el muchacho giró la cabeza, sin dejar el libro, y aguzó el oído–, ¿cómo crees que puedo hacer rabiar hoy por la tarde a Granger?

El muchacho retomó la lectura y, luego de unos segundos de meditación, dejó el libro sobre su pecho.

–Vamos, Malfoy, tú eres el maestro de maestros en molestar a los amiguitos de Potter –hizo una pausa deliberada, buscando una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Malfoy. No la encontró–. Dile algo sobre sus bragas, o sus rodillas huesudas, qué sé yo. No es tan difícil. Dile que para la próxima las bragas no se las escoja Weasley.

–Creo que tengo una idea.

Y, con una sonrisa maléfica dibujada en los labios, Draco Malfoy se levantó de un salto y enfiló hacia los dormitorios.

Tenía una idea muy, pero muy buena. Ya vería Granger de lo que era capaz Draco Malfoy cuando estaba molesto.


	3. Las bragas de Pansy

_Estimados lectores,_

_¡Muchas gracias por las visitas, reviews, favoritos y demás! Me agrada mucho saber que esta historia les gusta._

_Creo que es momento de referirme a algo que quería comentar hacía tiempo (y que quizá a muchos no le importa, así que pueden saltárselo y leer de lleno el capítulo). El review de **CeZu **__(¡gracias por hacerme reflexionar sobre esto!) me recordó la evolución de mi estilo de escribir. Antiguamente, mis relatos abusaban del diálogo y de la descripción de sentimientos y pensamientos. Siempre pensé que mi parte débil era la descripción de personas, lugares y acciones. Esto fue hace aproximadamente 4 años, cuando dejé de escribir._

_Ahora que he vuelto a escribir fics, decidí variar mi estilo de escritura. Ahora describo más; prefiero tomarme un poco más de tiempo en crear una escena, para que los lectores imaginen y vean lo que yo estoy viendo cuando me siento a pensar y escribir. A algunos puede resultarle un poco tedioso, pero considero que este fic _–_al igual que __**Entre libros, insomnio y magia**__, que les ruego que lean_–_ ha significado un "experimento estilístico". Sinceramente creo haber mejorado mi redacción en estos últimos años, así como mi forma de expresar las imágenes que vuelan por mi mente._

_De todas maneras, planeo seguir mejorando jeje._

_PD: Mientras escribía este capítulo, se me vino a la mente la idea de hacer una especie de "spin-off" _–_ahora sí un one-shot_–_ sobre la historia de Draco y Pansy. Si alguien me lee la mente y se imagina qué es… Jejejeje._

_Un saludo,_

_Iuris Doctor_

* * *

_**Las bragas de Pansy**_

_por_

_Iuris Doctor_

* * *

Las cinco de la tarde no tardaron en llegar. Como había notificado McGonagall, el castigo daría inicio a esa hora, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después. Malfoy, que ya estaba cansado de los problemas, se apersonó fuera de la sala de trofeos casi a las cinco en punto. No tenía muy buena cara, pero su expresión maliciosa dejaba entrever que algo traía entre manos. Cuando el muchacho llegó a la sala de trofeos, se encontró con McGonagall que ya lo esperaba. No había nadie más.

–Ah, Malfoy, veo que llega a la hora –dijo McGonagall, enarcando una ceja fingiendo sorpresa–. Parece que parte del castigo ya está surtiendo efecto. ¿Ha visto a la señorita Granger?

–No.

–Oh, espero no llegue atrasada. Tengo una reunión muy importante con el profesor Dumbledore y espero no atrasarme por culpa de ustedes. –Malfoy pensó que la utilización del plural era totalmente innecesaria–. Ah, ahí viene.

Y tenía razón. A unos tres metros de distancia venía Granger dando saltitos, levemente ruborizada. Se acercaba en lo que parecía un ritmo de trote bastante descoordinado: sus brazos parecían menearse innecesariamente y su cabellera se alborotaba más y más a medida que se acercaba. Una vez llegó al lado de McGonagall, inhaló una enorme bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos, casi aliviada. Acto seguido, los abrió con lentitud y posó sus redondos ojos castaños en los grises de Malfoy. El rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto, la cual fue inmediatamente respondida con una de similares características por parte de Granger. La mala vibra podía olerse. McGonagall, que era experta en percatarse de esas cosas, carraspeó sonoramente y los miró ambos, que esperaban de brazos cruzados, uno a cada lado.

–Bien, creo que ya les expliqué lo suficiente en qué consiste su castigo. –La profesora hizo una pausa, como si esperase que alguien le rebatiera. Como no ocurrió, siguió hablando–. En un momento llegará el señor Filch con dos cubetas y dos paños, para que se encarguen de la limpieza de los trofeos. Lamentablemente, el señor Filch no podrá hacerles compañía durante el castigo porque tiene otros asuntos más importantes que atender.

Una sonrisa aliviada se dibujó en el rostro de Malfoy. El estar encerrado en una misma habitación con una sangre sucia y un _squib_, mientras limpiaba trofeos, parecía ser algo que tiraba lo que le quedaba de dignidad por la Torre de Astronomía. El hecho de que Filch no les hiciera compañía lo aliviaba un poco: la humillación sería menor. Granger, por su parte, no parecía muy contenta. La idea de estar a solas con Malfoy por un par de horas era extremadamente desagradable. La presencia de Filch podría, al menos, morigerar las acciones malintencionadas del muchacho.

–¿Hasta qué hora tendremos que limpiar los trofeos, profesora? –preguntó Granger. Hizo un movimiento extraño con el brazo que le causó mucha gracia a Malfoy: parecía acostumbrada a levantar la mano de forma ansiosa cuando preguntaba algo.

–Las horas que sean necesarias, señorita Granger –respondió de forma evasiva McGonagall–. Dudo que demoren más de tres horas. Además, me imagino que ambos son expertos en limpieza de trofeos.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en el arrugado rostro de McGonagall, quien le dedicó una mirada ladina a Malfoy. El muchacho bufó y fijó su mirada en la pared de piedra. Granger suspiró, como si sus insoportables suspiros fuesen a acortar el suplicio que les esperaba durante las siguientes horas. De todas maneras, Draco tenía sus artimañas para hacer que fuese más entretenido.

Hubo un instante de silencio. A lo lejos se oían gritos alegres de estudiantes que, seguramente, disfrutaban la tarde libre de deberes. La alegría de los demás siempre amargaba a Draco, más aún si le llegaba como un balde de agua fría instantes antes de cumplir un castigo con la sangre sucia más insufrible que hubiese pisado Hogwarts. Una vez que el griterío se esfumó, se oyeron unos pasos que enfilaban por el pasillo contiguo. Segundos después, la silueta de Argus Filch emergió de entre las sombras, cargando dos cubetas con dificultad. La señora Norris le seguía, con su eterno aspecto malogrado. Filch enarcó una ceja al ver a los castigados y, acto seguido, sonrió. El griterío debía de haber terminado por obra y gracia del celador.

–Buenas tardes, Argus –le saludó educadamente McGonagall, mientras Filch dejaba las cubetas en el piso de mala gana–. ¿Todo bien?

–No del todo, profesora. –La voz de Filch parecía cansada, como si hubiese corrido la maratón–. Acabo de sorprender a un grupo de niños de tercero jugando con petardos. Me huele que son esos Weasley…

–No saques conclusiones apresuradas, Argus, hay cientos de fabricantes de fuegos artificiales –le rebatió McGonagall, quien se ganó una disimulada mirada de odio del celador. La profesora lo ignoró–. ¿Podrías abrir la puerta para que el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger cumplan su castigo?

Sin chistar, Filch hurgueteó en su bolsillo y sacó un manojo de llaves enorme. Se acercó a la gran puerta de roble de manera taciturna, dando largas y torpes zancadas. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, introdujo una vieja llave en la ya casi oxidada cerradura. Un golpe seco se oyó desde dentro y, en seguida, la puerta se echó hacia adelante con un leve chirrido. Luego de ello, Filch se volteó e hizo un gesto desganado hacia las cubetas, indicando que las levantaran. Granger, tan obediente como siempre, levantó una de forma inmediata y, con una sonrisa forzada, ingresó a la sala de trofeos. Malfoy no se movió ni un centímetro.

–No tengo todo el día –le dijo Filch mientras sostenía la puerta.

–No me importa.

–¿¡Qué dijiste, mocoso…!?

–Argus, Argus… –lo calmó la profesora McGonagall, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Mientras lo tranquilizaba, le lanzó una mirada fulminante y acusadora a Malfoy–. Estoy segura de que el señor Malfoy no tendrá problemas en llevar su cubeta a la sala de trofeos, ¿verdad?

Malfoy gruñó. No era conveniente desobedecer a McGonagall en un momento así. En el mejor de los casos, le quitaba ciento cincuenta puntos a Slytherin y, en el peor de ellos, lo castigaba por el resto del año. Sopesando las nefastas consecuencias que suponía desobedecer, agarró la cubeta a regañadientes y se adentró en la sala de trofeos. Inmediatamente, McGonagall lo siguió y Filch se quedó ahí parado, sosteniendo la puerta con el ceño fruncido y los ojos inyectados en sangre.

–Tienen prohibido utilizar magia para limpiar los trofeos –sentenció McGonagall, observando a los castigados con severidad–. Tengo la suficiente experiencia como para diferenciar la limpieza hecha a mano de la limpieza hecha con magia. Ninguno de los dos se irá hasta que yo vuelva y les diga que están liberados. ¿Entendido?

Ambos asintieron. El movimiento de cabeza de Granger era frenético, ansioso y obediente; el de Malfoy, en cambio, era lento, indiferente y rebelde. La jefa de Gryffindor, con una mirada suspicaz, se volteó y marchó hasta la puerta. Giró la cabeza una última vez y levantó una ceja, arrugando los labios. Respiró hondo y, con una rapidez deslumbrante, desapareció en el pasillo detrás de su capa de color escarlata. Filch seguía ahí parado, bufando sin parar.

–Más les vale que los limpien bien –les dijo, con los dientes apretados–. No pienso encargarme de unos mocosos y sus desastres. Si no fuera porque Peeves ha hecho explotar tres inodoros en el baño de abajo…

Luego de decir eso, los ojos de Filch se llenaron aún más de ira. Ya no miraba a Malfoy, sino que hacía rechinar los dientes mientras miraba la pared de la sala de trofeos. Sin decir nada más, comenzó a trotar en dirección al piso inferior. La puerta, gracias al impulso que le dio el celador, se cerró casi como por arte de magia.

La sala de trofeos no era ninguna maravilla. Era bastante espaciosa y estaba llena de muebles con vidrios que dejaban observar una infinidad de trofeos de todos los tamaños, colores y diseños. En el techo colgaban un par de viejas lámparas que cumplían su labor con dificultad, por lo que tenían como apoyo una decena de velas que rodeaban el lugar. Malfoy siempre había detestado la sala de trofeos, llena de fracasos disfrazados de triunfos: no era la primera vez que lo castigaban, ni tampoco la última. Sin embargo, sus castigos siempre eran mucho más dignos que limpiar trofeos. No sabía qué opinaba Granger, pero quitarle el polvo y las manchas de grasa a unos pedazos de metal antiquísimos le parecía una tarea de lo más vulgar de la que los magos no tenían por qué ocuparse. Pero claro, una sangre sucia como ella debía estar acostumbrada a esas labores tan cotidianas y poco elegantes.

–Creo que hay que dividirse el trabajo –comenzó Granger, con un tono mandón que no le causó ninguna gracia a Malfoy–, si no lo hacemos nos demoraremos una eternidad.

–Tú no me mandas a mí, Granger.

–No te estoy mandando, Malfoy. Sólo quiero que terminemos esto lo antes posible. ¿Acaso tú no?

–Sí, pero lo haré a mi modo. No tengo interés en seguir tus órdenes. No soy Weasley, por si no lo habías notado.

–¡Malfoy, no seas idiota! Mira la cantidad de trofeos que hay, si no coordinamos nuestro trabajo…

–¡Cállate, Granger!

Malfoy metió violentamente la mano dentro de su túnica y sacó su varita. Por un momento, los ojos castaños de la muchacha que le acompañaba se tiñeron de miedo. Un instante después, Granger se percató de lo que quería hacer Malfoy. El muchacho apuntó su cubeta con la varita, con los ojos entornados. La castaña negó con la cabeza y, dando fuertes pisadas en dirección a Malfoy, se plantó entre la cubeta y él, cruzándose de brazos.

–¿No oíste nada de lo que dijo McGonagall? –lo regañó Granger, con el entrecejo fruncido. Su voz estaba cargada de algo muy similar a lo que se conoce como altanería–. Si lo haces, nos volverán a castigar a los dos. ¿Acaso quieres pasar más horas encerrado con una sangre sucia como yo?

–Ni en sueños. Vamos, Granger, ¿crees que el vejestorio de McGonagall se dará cuenta de que usamos magia? Apenas se percata de lo que tiene bajo la nariz.

–¡Me importa un bledo lo que digas, Malfoy! ¡No me moveré de aquí! –Granger levantó la cabeza, en señal de indignación. Sus brazos estaban apretados contra su pecho de forma exagerada y, además, sus mejillas estaban levemente ruborizadas–. Si no desistes, te lanzo un hechizo.

–¡Pero qué miedo, Granger! –exclamó Malfoy, sin bajar la varita, mientras preparaba la garganta para lanzar una carcajada que retumbó en toda la sala–. ¿Me estás amenazando?

La distancia entre Malfoy y Granger se acortó. El rubio había dado un paso hacia adelante, varita en mano, mientras Hermione seguía plantada con decisión frente a la cubeta. El muchacho sonrió maliciosamente. Tenía algo planeado desde que había estado con Zabini en la Sala Común, y no pretendía que su plan fallara.

–Te propongo un trato, Granger.

Malfoy se detuvo en seco. Los separaba poco más de un metro. La luz de las débiles lámparas del techo iluminaba el pálido rostro del joven quien, sin dejar de apuntar a Granger, le dedicó una especie de sonrisa malintencionada. La voz de Draco estaba cargada de dobles intenciones. La muchacha se echó levemente hacia atrás, desconfiada. ¿Qué podía proponerle Malfoy?

–Te escucho –susurró Granger, sin modificar la expresión decidida de su rostro. Su labio inferior, sin embargo, la traicionaba: estaba temblando.

–Tengo algo que podría interesante en mi túnica –le dijo Malfoy, casi susurrando–. Si accedes a limpiar todos los trofeos por mí, quizá te lo muestre. Y, dependiendo de cómo trabajes, puedes quedártelo.

–Ni loca –contestó Hermione, riendo–. No confiaría en ti ni aunque fueses Ministro de Magia. Nunca.

–Gracias por lo de Ministro, Granger, pero te conviene. –El corazón de Draco se aceleró, ansioso. No podía esperar a ver la expresión de Granger–. Vamos, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso.

–Déjate de estupideces, Malfoy, ya hemos perdido muchísimo tiempo –escupió Granger, bastante molesta.

–No son estupideces.

–¡Viniendo de ti, lo son! ¡Y olvídate del trato!

Malfoy metió la mano libre en el bolsillo de su túnica. Miró a Granger a los ojos: la castaña tenía los ojos muy abiertos y expectantes. Si bien no estaba llana a aceptar el trato, se notaba que tenía curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba. Tragó saliva y, lentamente, comenzó a extraer la mano de su túnica.

Los ojos de Granger se llenaron de rabia.

* * *

Los dormitorios de Slytherin eran similares a todos los dormitorios de Hogwarts. Separados por sexo, al subir la escalera que conducía a ellos desde la Sala Común había dos puertas que establecían el límite. A diferencia de Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin no desconfiaba de los hombres y su relación con las mujeres. Slytherin creía que la convivencia entre los sexos era sana y, por ende, tanto hombres como mujeres podían hacer ingreso indiscriminado a los dormitorios de los otros. A Gryffindor le escandalizaba esa idea: siempre había sido levemente conservador.

Draco estaba parado en el pequeño pasillo de mármol que separaba ambas puertas. La de la izquierda conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas. El muchacho suspiró y, con confianza, empujó la puerta de la izquierda. Había dos condiciones para que su operación fuese un éxito: la primera, era que estuviera Pansy Parkinson en el dormitorio; y, la segunda, era que éste estuviese vacío o, en su defecto, que fuese fácil de vaciar.

El dormitorio de las chicas era elegante. Las camas estaban elegantemente decoradas con los colores de la casa de las serpientes. Todo estaba muy ordenado, como era costumbre en las chicas. Había una sola cama levemente desordenada: había una falda de color verde oscuro tirada y arrugada, con un par de paquetes de golosinas vacíos que descansaban sobre ella. Al lado, en el velador de la cama, había una infinidad de cremas y lociones de distintos tonos y sabores. Malfoy sintió un poco de sana repulsión al sentir en su nariz un fuerte olor a manzana fresca con un toque de fragancia afrancesada: había un perfume abierto sobre el velador que tenía pinta de ser muy caro. Era el aroma del cuello de Pansy Parkinson.

La primera condición se había cumplido. Al lado de la falda arrugada y los paquetes de dulces estaba sentada Pansy. No estaba con la túnica del uniforme puesta, sino que llevaba una polera fucsia con un generoso escote y unos jeans ajustados de un tono oscuro. Pansy tenía una extraña afición por la ropa _muggle_, cosa que a Malfoy le parecía pésimo. Al verlo, la muchacha sonrió coquetamente. El chico enarcó una ceja y miró en derredor. La segunda condición también parecía haber sido cumplida: no había ninguna otra chica en el dormitorio. La sonrisa coqueta de Pansy debía deberse en gran medida a que estaban completamente solos. La chica lo invitó a tomar asiento junto a ella en la cama, dando palmaditas junto a un envase viejo de ranas de chocolate. Malfoy se abrió paso entre los baúles de sus compañeras y, acto seguido, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Intentó mantener una distancia prudente entre Pansy y él, pero sabía que para llevar a cabo su plan tendría que disminuirla de forma considerable.

–Hola, Draco –lo saludó Pansy, tocándose el cabello que llevaba en una coleta–. ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien.

–¿Pasa algo?

–Nada, sólo estoy cabreado por lo del castigo de hoy por la tarde.

–Oh, ya veo. ¿De verdad no hay forma de que te saques a la sangre sucia de encima?

–Lo veo difícil.

La cara de Pansy se arrugó ligeramente. Sus líneas de expresión se contrajeron como si algo oliese muy feo delante de ella. Desvió la mirada de los ojos de Draco y se centró en la cama que estaba junto a la de ella. Se golpeaba una rodilla con tres dedos de su mano, de forma acompasada. Malfoy sabía que le molestaba sobremanera que Granger compartiera el castigo con él. Y no era la única, claro. La sola idea de estar encerrado en una sala a solas con Hermione Granger le hacía esbozar una mueca de asco.

–No la aguanto, ¿sabes? –dijo la muchacha, sin despegar la mirada de la cama vecina–. Es tan perfectita, tan desagradable, tan sabihonda… ¡Me encantaría machacarle la cara a golpes!

–No eres la única que no la soporta, Pansy –le replicó Malfoy, observando atentamente cómo la chica se golpeteaba la rodilla de forma mecánica–. Es insufrible, aparte de ser esperpéntica. Además, no sabe escoger bragas. De seguro se las escoge ese traidor de Weasley.

Robarle los chistes a Zabini, que tenía un agudo sentido del humor, ya era una costumbre en Draco Malfoy. Pansy soltó una risita tonta, al mismo tiempo que giraba su cuello en dirección al rubio. Una ráfaga de fragancia dulzona, la misma que reposaba en el velador, le abofeteó la cara con violencia. En más de una ocasión, Malfoy no sólo había olido de cerca aquel aroma, sino que lo había saboreado. A estas alturas, ya le resultaba un poco cargante. Sin embargo, hacer como que le gustaba le ayudaría a llevar a cabo su plan sin mayores problemas.

–Hueles rico, Pansy, ¿es nueva? –preguntó Malfoy, fingiendo sorpresa e intentando captar la atención de la chica. Ella se ruborizó.

–No, Draco, es la misma de siempre –contestó ella, coqueta. Se mordió el labio y siguió hablando–. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Ya habías olvidado cómo huelo?

–No está de más refrescar la memoria de vez en cuando, ¿cierto, Pansy?

–Y que lo digas, Draco.

La distancia entre los cuerpos de Draco y Pansy se redujo considerablemente. Esta vez, había sido él quien había acortado la brecha. Aquello era bastante curioso en él: nunca buscaba a Pansy, más bien ocurría todo lo contrario. La muchacha no dejaba de golpetear su rodilla, cada vez más rápido. Su respiración se había agitado y el rubor de sus mejillas se había encendido aún más. A Malfoy le parecía que el olor a manzanas lo haría vomitar, pero tenía que contenerse. Tenía que controlar la situación. Era un Malfoy, no podía ceder en algo tan simple como eso. Tenía que aguantar.

–Extrañaba tenerte cerca, Draco –dijo Pansy con voz melosa–. Tu estadía en la enfermería me tenía enferma. Era aburrido no verte en clases. Estaba sólo acompañada de esos patanes y de Zabini.

–Crabbe y Goyle, querrás decir –la cortó Malfoy con sorna. Si bien consideraba que ambos eran un par de inútiles, siempre sido leales. Les tenía estima, aunque nunca lo demostrara–. Ya te imagino caminando del brazo con Zabini. Hacen bonita pareja.

Pansy negó con la cabeza rápidamente, ruborizándose aún más. La estrategia iba de maravilla. Insinuar que Pansy tenía inclinaciones sentimentales hacia otro hombre distinto de Draco Malfoy siempre funcionaba, particularmente si la insinuación provenía del muchacho en cuestión. La sonrisa falsa que le regalaba a su interlocutora estaba cansando los músculos de su cara, que apenas podían mantenerse firmes gracias a lo intoxicado que lo tenía el olor de Pansy. Era empalagoso y tóxico.

–Ni se te ocurra, Draco –le dijo Pansy, indignada–. Zabini es guapo, sí… Pero no tan guapo como tú.

¡Ahí estaba! Pansy terminó de romper la brecha entre ellos y dejó de golpetearse la rodilla. Malfoy sintió cómo la agitada respiración de la muchacha le impactaba el cuello de forma húmeda. El rubio, sin dejar de sonreír, apartó la vista de forma altanera y sintió una mano apoyarse en su pierna derecha. Se notaba que la mano disfrutaba mucho más rodear la carne de Draco que golpetear las huesudas rodillas de Pansy. La distancia entre la boca de Pansy y el cuello de Draco desapareció en un tris: su compañera le plantó un beso en el cuello y, acto seguido, comenzó a succionar de forma sutil la piel que rozaba sus labios. Malfoy sintió cómo la presión de la mano de Pansy sobre su pierna incrementaba, al tiempo que la succión parecía más atrevida. El chico bufó y, de pronto, rodeó la parte trasera del cuello de Pansy con una mano y comenzó a acariciarlo con los ojos cerrados. Sentía el calor de los labios húmedos de la chica en su cuello, adormeciéndolo lentamente. La verdad es que la chica sabía lo que hacía, y a Malfoy no le hacía gracia admitirlo.

–Pansy, yo… –La muchacha lanzó un quejido absurdamente similar a un «¿qué?» mientras seguía con su labor–. Tenía ganas de estar contigo. No aguantaba. No más.

Malfoy sintió cómo la presión en su cuello incrementó, por lo que, en respuesta a eso, apretó fuertemente el de la muchacha, atrayéndola hacia sí. Los dientes de Pansy se clavaron suavemente en la piel de Malfoy, quien gimoteó. A tientas, una mano temblorosa e indecisa de Pansy se echó hacia atrás, palpando el velador. En su búsqueda botó una o dos lociones para el cabello, encontrando finalmente su varita. La muchacha aflojó la presión que ejercían sus labios sobre Malfoy y abrió los ojos de manera perdida: apuntó a la puerta con su varita, sin acertar la primera vez. Al segundo intento, la puerta del dormitorio de chicas se cerró de golpe e, inmediatamente, se oyó un golpe seco. Ahora estaban encerrados.

–Draco, Draco… –musitaba Pansy, mientras alejaba lentamente su boca del rubio–. Te necesito tanto.

«_¿En qué mierda te metiste, Draco Malfoy?_». La voz de su conciencia lo regañó cuando nuevamente el olor a manzana parecía intoxicarlo. Pero debía seguir. No podía abortar la misión a esas alturas.

–Pansy, me tienes mal –las palabras salían de forma artificial de la boca de Malfoy. El rubio soltó el cuello de la muchacha y, con fuerza, la agarró por ambos lados de la cintura–. Muy mal.

–Ay, Draco… No me digas esas cosas.

–¿Te pusiste ese escote para recibirme?

–¿Tan importante te crees, Draco Malfoy?

–Siempre he sido importantísimo, Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy sonrió, ruborizada. El pecho le subía y le bajaba, producto de su respiración agitada. Ahí estaba el escote de la muchacha, generoso y optimista, intentando captar la atención de Draco. El muchacho, aburrido ya de tanta palabrería, lo miraba con los ojos entornados. «_Sí que tiene buenas tetas, ¿eh?_» pensó, intentando encontrar razones para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Pansy parecía ofrecérselas: tenía frente a él, al menos, dos grandes razones. Luego de contemplar el majestuoso escote de Pansy por medio minuto, Malfoy se encargó de apretar más sus manos contra la cintura de Pansy y, finalmente, atraerla hacia sí del todo. Inmediatamente después le plantó un beso descomunal, cargado de falsa pasión y de deseo inducido. La muchacha se descontroló inmediatamente, aplacando quejidos y conteniendo gemidos mientras Malfoy se encargaba de devorar sus labios con una pasión que a ella le parecía de lo más real. A él, ni en lo más mínimo. El broche de oro llegó cuando el muchacho introdujo con habilidad su lengua en la boca de la muchacha, quien dio un saltito y la recibió con la suya; Pansy Parkinson había demostrado ser una experta en el manejo de la lengua. Draco, que era más bien flojo, comenzaba la acción y posteriormente dejaba que ella hiciera todo el trabajo, torciendo la cabeza y el cuello lo menos posible para no acabar con torticolis. El calor de la lengua de Pansy, la humedad de sus labios y el aroma empalagoso de su piel estaba ahogando a Malfoy, quien luchaba contra su voluntad y seguía besándola con una pasión desbocada.

–Oh, Draco… –gimió Pansy, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se despegaba un tanto del chico. Los dos halos tibios de aire que emanaban de sus bocas aún no se separaban del todo–. No pares, por favor.

El muchacho obedeció, muy a su pesar, e inclinó a Pansy sobre la cama con una delicadeza extraña en él. Enredó los dedos de una mano en el cabello de la chica e, inmediatamente, comenzó a besarla de nuevo. La misma pasión, la misma falsedad. La muchacha dejaba salir algunos quejidos de agrado mientras sentía el cuerpo de Malfoy apretarse contra el de ella. El muchacho, sin perder tiempo, estiró la mano que tenía libre y apretó uno de los protuberantes pechos de Pansy por encima de la ropa. La muchacha gimoteó y, sin dejar de mezclar su saliva con la de Malfoy, arqueó levemente la espalda para apretar su pecho contra el de él. El rubio seguía jugueteando con la teta izquierda de Pansy, mientras ella gimoteaba de forma ininteligible que quería más. En busca de ello, extendió una mano temblorosa hacia los pantalones de Malfoy. El chico sintió como algo le apretaba donde no debía y, finalmente, comprendió que el momento había llegado.

–Pansy –susurró Malfoy en su oído, después de apartar su boca de la de ella–, quería pedirte algo. En serio.

La muchacha lo miró, extrañada. Con el erotismo de la escena agonizando, Pansy retiró su mano del bulto que se había formado peligrosamente en el pantalón de Malfoy. Los ojos de Malfoy parecían triunfantes, pero algo no calzaba. ¿Por qué había interrumpido todo así?

–¿Qué pasa, Draco?

Malfoy seguía enredando sus dedos con el cabello de la muchacha, esta vez mirándola desde un poco más lejos. Respiró hondo y comenzó a dar el golpe final.

–Quería pedirte algo que me tiene así hace rato. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que fo…? –Malfoy se percató de inmediato de la mala selección de palabras, por lo que reformuló la pregunta–. ¿La primera vez que lo hicimos?

Pansy asintió, dejando entrever una sonrisita traviesa en sus labios carnosos y levemente hinchados.

–Hay algo que no he podido olvidar desde esa vez, y me gustaría que me lo dieras. Ya sabes, nada especial.

–Ya dime, no te pongas pesado. Además, tenemos algo pendiente…

–Tus bragas. Esas rojas con terminaciones negras. Las quiero.

Pansy abrió los ojos muy sorprendida. ¿Para qué quería las bragas? La chica borró la sonrisa de su rostro e, inmediatamente, frunció el entrecejo. Había dos posibilidades: o Draco estaba mal del coco o quería utilizar sus bragas de trofeo, para así poder alardear con sus amigos que habían follado. En su confusión, giró la cabeza hacia un lado fingiendo decepción y, acto seguido, volvió a dedicarle una mirada llena de extrañeza.

–¿Para qué? ¿Para mostrárselas a tus amigotes, alardeando que pudiste metérselo a alguien como yo? ¡Piérdete, Malfoy!

Que Pansy llamara a Draco por su apellido era siempre una señal de peligro. La muchacha hizo el ademán de abandonar la cama, pero el peso del cuerpo de Malfoy hizo que no pudiera moverse. Para seguir con el plan, Malfoy comenzó a besarle el cuello. Pansy no resistía eso, pero intentó oponerse. El entusiasmo le duró tres segundos, rindiéndose ante la boca de Malfoy quien, un minuto después, le dijo:

–Dame tus bragas, perra.

Cualquier hombre esperaría una bofetada después de aquello, pero no en el caso de Pansy Parkinson. La chica tenía fama de cachonda y no tenía tapujos en serlo. Eso la mataba, y Draco lo sabía. El insulto, además, había sido acompañado de un leve roce del paquete de Malfoy con la entrepierna de Pansy, todo planificado de antemano. La chica respiró hondo de forma dificultosa.

–¡Está bien, está bien! –gimoteó–. Pero sigue, por favor.

–Una cosa por otra, Parkinson –le dijo Malfoy, soltando de pronto el cabello de la chica. Ella bufó–. Ya tendrás lo que quieres. _Todo_.

La última palabra fue un susurro directo en el oído de la castaña, quien sintió una descarga eléctrica que la recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Asintió y, después, se levantó de la cama. Abrió su baúl, desordenó un par de calcetines y una blusa y sacó algo en especial. La luz de la mañana que se colaba débilmente por la ventana iluminó unas bragas muy sensuales, de un tono rojo oscuro y terminaciones de encaje negro. El chico rió, las tomó entre sus dedos y la miró. Ella respiraba agitadamente.

–¿Están limpias?

–¡Vete de aquí, Draco Malfoy!

Malfoy salió disparado y, abriendo la puerta a la fuerza, logró salir sin antes ahogar una carcajada.

* * *

–¿¡Qué mierda te pasa, Malfoy!?

Hermione Granger estaba roja como un tomate. Su melena castaña y desprolija parecía erizarse como si una descarga eléctrica la hubiese tomado por sorpresa y, además, sus ojos parecían salirse de las órbitas. No podía creer lo que veía. Era impresentable. Era un insulto.

–¿Qué? Es para que cambies tus braguitas de niña de once años. A ver si así por fin Weasley te la…

La cara de Malfoy salió disparada hacia la izquierda, torciendo su cuello de forma brutal. La cachetada que Hermione Granger le propinó fue tan brutal que la mejilla derecha de Malfoy se puso roja de inmediato. La chica, hecha una furia, respiraba de forma acompasada pero agitada.

–¡Métete esas bragas donde mejor te quepan, animal! –gritó Granger, inundando el lugar con una estruendosa voz desmedida–. ¡Pedazo de imbécil!

La cara de Malfoy había quedado levemente adormecida por unos segundos. Una sonrisita maliciosa se volvió a formar en su rostro. Las bragas de Pansy aún colgaban de su mano izquierda, iluminadas por la brillante luz de las velas. El chico hizo caso omiso del ardor que sentía en su mejilla y continuó con su plan.

–Vamos, Granger, que nadie más sabe que te vi las bragas. Estas te sientan mejor: combinan con tu sangre impura.

La muchacha quería abofetearlo de nuevo, pero se contuvo. En lugar de golpear a Malfoy, Granger soltó un gemido cargado de vergüenza y, acto seguido, una lágrima corrió por una de sus mejillas. Derrotada, cabreada y sin ánimos, se agachó para coger el paño, estrujarlo, y dirigirse a un estante para comenzar a quitarle el polvo a los trofeos. La muchacha no habló durante el tiempo que duró el castigo.

Malfoy, entre risas, la observó. Su corazón, de pronto, dio un salto. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. _No_ _quería_ creerlo.

El humo gris perla había vuelto.

* * *

Hermione había ocultado el incidente del castigo a todos sus amigos. Disimulaba muy bien, pero aún se sentía humillada. Al día siguiente se encontraban todos desayunando. Hermione fingía leer _El Profeta_, mientras que Harry y Ron comentaban lo que sería el próximo partido de _quidditch_ de la temporada: Slytherin contra Gryffindor. La luz tenue del sol de la mañana iluminaba los vasos llenos de jugo de calabaza y, además, auguraba que vendrían días con buen tiempo. De un momento a otro, la falsa lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por un conocido sonido: el vuelo de las lechuzas. El correo había llegado.

–¡Hermoso, el correo! –exclamó Ron, limpiándose las manos manchadas con pie de limón en la túnica–. Espero me llegue algo.

Pero nada se acercó a Ron. En cambio, una lechuza desconocida –presumiblemente de las lechuzas del colegio– se acercó volando con rapidez hacia Hermione. Aterrizó con parsimonia frente a ella y extendió la pata. Tenía un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. En la parte trasera, el paquete tenía pegada una tarjeta. Hermione desató el regalo de la pata del animal quien, luego de picotear los dedos de Hermione, emprendió el vuelo con mucha prisa. El papel de regalo era de color verde.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Harry, interesado.

–No lo sé.

–No será de tus padres, ¿verdad?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Temblorosa, quitó la tarjeta y la leyó mientras mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

«_Granger,_

_A ver si cambias de opinión. Pregúntale a Weasley si le agradan._

_Saludos,_

_D._

_PD: Están limpias, no seas desconfiada.»_

La muchacha escondió la tarjeta dentro de la túnica lo más rápido posible.

«_Eres un verdadero hijo de puta, Draco Malfoy_».


	4. La culpa de Malfoy

_Estimados lectores,_

_Lamento la tardanza, pero este capítulo ha sido un verdadero quebradero de cabeza. Debo confesar que escribí dos capítulos distintos. Primero, escribí uno donde se narraba todo como era usual: desde la perspectiva de Malfoy. Sin embargo, cuando ya llegaba al final del capítulo, me di cuenta de que no era lo que buscaba. Así que, como imaginarán, empecé otro en paralelo._

_Decidí hacerlo desde la perspectiva de Hermione por dos razones. Uno, porque le da cierta frescura al relato; y, dos, porque consideré que enfrentar esta situación desde la perspectiva de Hermione sería algo interesante y, quizá, necesario en el futuro._

_Debo decir que dejé ciertas escenas interesantes fuera —como, por ejemplo, una conversación privada entre Zabini y Malfoy, en la cual discutían sobre la presunta pérdida de la virginidad de Hermione—, pero que lo hice única y exclusivamente porque el capítulo __no__ calzaba. _

_Otra cosa: he tratado de ceñirme lo más posible al canon, y al desarrollo de la historia en general. Sin embargo, verán en este capítulo que cometí un error… El primer partido de quidditch de Harry en _La Orden del Fénix_ es contra Slytherin, __**no**__ Hufflepuff. Esto ocurrió porque, como sabrán, esto era inicialmente un one-shot. En fin, espero me perdonen._

_Por último, agradezco a todos los reviews. Se ha hecho recurrente el tema de mi manejo de los personajes, y de verdad lo agradezco. Para mí, los personajes son como __**galletas**__. Sí, leyeron bien, __galletas__. Los más protagónicos son galletas que ya están listas y sólo requieren entrar al horno. Ya tienen esencia de vainilla, ralladura de limón, jengibre o lo que sea, además de la forma ya dada. Sólo le toca al autor hornearla al punto que quiera. Es el caso, por ejemplo, de Draco y Hermione. En cambio, hay otros en los cuales la masa únicamente está preparada; le falta sabor y forma. Ahí es donde entran Zabini y Pansy, por ejemplo. Por tanto, la idea resumida es que __**intento manosear lo menos posible los personajes más protagónicos**__, y simplemente darles un poco de mi toque final. Nada más._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer, y un abrazo!_

_Iuris Doctor_

_PD: Estoy trabajando en una idea muy muy interesante que me gustaría que me hicieran saber si les agradaría. La cosa es que aquí en Chile acaba de terminar la primera temporada de __**MasterChef**__ y se me vino a la mente algo muy loco: un fic de humor donde los personajes de Harry Potter se enfrenten en duelos culinarios al estilo de MasterChef (espero que nunca nadie haya hecho algo así porque me sentiría muy muy muy pero muy mal jajaja). La historia —que no lleva nada, salvo los nombres de los posibles participantes y el jurado— se llamaría __**WizardChef**__ y replicaría el formato de forma mágica… La idea es que sea un fic muy light de comedia, que según me dicen se me da bien. ¡Espero oír sus ideas y comentarios, porque la verdad me parece muy chistoso! Sería un fic que me tomaría con mucha calma para no entorpecer mis proyectos principales, así que me gustaría que no se preocuparan y me ¡DIERAN IDEAS!_

* * *

**_La culpa de Malfoy_**

_por_

_Iuris Doctor_

* * *

Hermione se había levantado temprano, como todos los días sábado.

Luego de ordenar su baúl de forma extremadamente meticulosa mientras todas dormían, Hermione bajó en silencio hacia el Gran Salón, donde esperaba encontrar a parte del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

Su corazonada se había cumplido. Bajo el cielo despejado que cobijaba el comedor divisó cuatro cabelleras rojas acompañadas de una negra azabache. La muchacha apuró el paso y tomó asiento junto a la cabellera roja más larga: la de Ginny Weasley.

—Buenos días —susurró con voz de ultratumba la castaña—. ¿Cómo están?

—¡De maravilla! —contestaron Fred y George al unísono—. Nosotros, al menos.

Los gemelos rodaron los ojos e hicieron gestos señalando disimuladamente al muchacho pelirrojo que estaba sentado a su izquierda. Ron Weasley estaba pálido y ojeroso, su mandíbula le temblaba y la copa llena de jugo de calabaza que sostenía con una mano amenazaba con derramarse sobre su túnica. A Hermione le dio la impresión, por un instante que pareció eterno, que Ron había tenido un encuentro con un dementor particularmente peligroso. Sin embargo, recordó el último partido de quidditch y la mente se le aclaró: Ron estaba muerto de nervios por el juego en cuestión.

—¿Ron? —espetó Hermione, mirando a ambos lados de la mesa para luego inclinarse hacia él—. ¿Estás bien?

La castaña no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Ron seguía sosteniendo la copa con aire taciturno.

—No le hables, Hermione —intervino Harry Potter luego de morder una tostada con abundante mermelada—. Sólo lo pondrás más nervioso.

—¿Es posible eso? —dijo Fred sonriente—. Creemos que nuestro hermanito tiene diarrea pero no quiere decirlo.

—¡Fred! —exclamó Ginny molesta—. A veces pienso que tenerte de hermano es peor que ir de vacaciones con Ojoloco. ¡Lo mismo va para ti, George!

—Tranquila, hermanita, tranquila —se excusó George haciendo un extraño movimiento con la cabeza—. Podría haber sido peor. Imagínate estar desayunando con Percy, ¿eh?

—Tienes razón. Los perdonaré por esta vez. Ron, come algo por favor.

Ron dio un pequeño respingo al observar cómo la pecosa mano de su hermana le extendía una tostada con mermelada de moras. El muchacho, sin dejar la oscilante copa de jugo sobre la mesa, la recogió con su mano libre y asintió con la mirada perdida. Ginny suspiró.

—Se supone que tienes que comértela —le dijo Ginny. Su tono de voz era el de una madre preocupada que le explica a su pequeño hijo de dos años que debe dejar los pañales—. ¿Entiendes?

—Gracias —dijo Ron con efecto retardado. Acto seguido, se llevó la tostada a la boca y la mordió. Un poco de jugo de calabaza cayó sobre su ropa, pero a él no le importó.

—¿Cuál es el pronóstico, Harry? —preguntó Hermione sirviéndose un poco de jugo.

—Hay buena visibilidad. Con Fred y George (Ron parecía no haber entendido la invitación de salir a evaluar las condiciones climáticas) fuimos a los terrenos a echar un vistazo. Está despejado —señaló con la cabeza el techo del comedor—, no hay viento y parece que habrá poco sol. El problema: hace un frío del demonio.

—Lo sentí.

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Ron mordisqueaba la tostada que tenía en la mano izquierda con lentitud. El Gran Salón, que se encontraba medianamente vacío, se llenó en cuestión de minutos. La mesa de Slytherin, sin embargo, se encontraba extrañamente desierta. Dentro de las personas que ingresaron al comedor minutos después se encontraban Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson, la capitana del equipo. Las tres chicas se acomodaron junto a Harry y Ron.

—¡Hola! —saludó Angelina, recogiendo un pedazo de pie de limón—. ¿Cómo están?

—Bien, bien —contestó Harry—. ¿Cómo estamos para hoy, capitana?

—De maravilla. Mientras bajábamos, discutimos un par de formaciones y tácticas para el juego de hoy con las chicas. Estábamos pensando que…

Angelina Johnson se dedicó a bajar la voz y mirar con suspicacia a ambos lados. Utilizaba un lenguaje extraño y muy técnico que Hermione no comprendía, así que decidió ignorar la conversación y fijar su mirada en la mesa de Slytherin. ¿Por qué no había gente? La muchacha sorbió un poco de jugo de calabaza y siguió elucubrando.

Sin embargo, Hermione no tuvo que elucubrar por mucho tiempo más. Un par de segundos después, algo que parecía una ola enorme de tonos verdes y plateados hizo ingreso violentamente al Gran Salón. Todas las cabezas se giraron, impresionadas. Muchos abrieron la boca y, otros, derramaron un poco de jugo sobre el piso.

Lo que estaba entrando al Gran Salón no era una ola. Era un grupo de personas ataviadas en túnicas verdes y plateadas, algunas con sombreros del mismo color y otras con letreros con letras chillonas que combinaban. Hermione recorrió el grupo de gente con la mirada. Era difícil reconocer rostros entre tanta gente vestida igual. Sin embargo, había un inconfundible rostro pálido, de facciones afiladas y cabello rubio platinado que parecía liderar el grupo. Iba delante de todos, haciendo movimientos con los brazos y sonriendo socarronamente.

Era Draco Malfoy.

—Oh, mierda —espetó Fred mientras miraba la multitud de Slytherins que hacía ingreso a paso firme al comedor, casi marchando—. Qué hijos de puta.

—Malfoy —dijo Harry, apretando los dientes y volteándose hacia Hermione—. ¿Qué pretende? Esto debe infringir alguna regla del colegio, Hermione. Por favor dime que infringe alguna regla del colegio.

—En absoluto —musitó Hermione, sin despegar los ojos de las siluetas verdes que marchaban en dirección a su mesa. Algo brillaba en los pechos de cada una, pero la muchacha no podía ver bien qué era—. Quizá si consideramos la regla que impide hacer alborotos en el castillo y la de no…

Pero Hermione no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Una enorme pancarta verde con letras plateadas se elevó por los aires, rozando las cabezas de los alumnos que enfilaban hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Lo que señalaban las letras en tono plateado hizo que la muchacha gruñera y se mordiera el labio inferior, furiosa:

"_A Weasley vamos a coronar_".

Ron no se dio vuelta para mirar de dónde venían los grititos y los aplausos. Seguía ahí, inmovilizado y comiendo con dificultad. Sin embargo, algo en su mirada perdida le decía a Hermione que el pelirrojo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Son unos imbéciles —dijo Angelina negando con la cabeza y dejando de observar al grupo de muchachos que aplaudían y gritaban—. De verdad, ignórenlos. Quieren desconcentrarnos, pero no lo lograrán. No lo lograrán.

—Creo que ya lo lograron. —acotó George, quien no había dejado de observar el espectáculo. Señaló con dedo tembloroso a Malfoy y espetó—: Esto está recién comenzando.

El rubio había girado sobre sus talones y ahora miraba a sus compañeros de casa. Tenía ambas manos levantadas, como señalándole a un ejército que dejasen de marchar. La orden fue acatada y todos se detuvieron. También los aplausos y gritos cesaron. Malfoy carraspeó y, acto seguido, volvió a voltearse para observar a su público.

—¡Buenos días, Hogwarts! —exclamó con voz potente—. Hoy venimos a rendirle homenaje a un tremendo jugador de quidditch… Al mejor en su categoría. Sí, ya lo saben, estamos hablando del mejor guardián que haya visto Hogwarts… Sí…

—Por favor, no lo digas, pedazo de… —susurró Hermione con los ojos cerrados.

—¡RONALD WEASLEY!

Los Slytherins vitorearon el nombre de Ron cuando Malfoy gritó a todo pulmón. Ron negó con la cabeza y dejó caer la tostada sobre el piso.

—¡Incluso le hemos compuesto una canción a nuestro _Rey_! —gritó Malfoy, sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

El tumulto de siluetas verdes y plateadas pareció inhalar una enorme bocanada de aire en conjunto. Luego, las voces de los Slytherins llenaron el Gran Salón con una melodía muy pegajosa. La letra hizo que Hermione sintiese ganas de golpear a Malfoy en la cara.

_Weasley no atrapa las pelotas_

_y por el aro se le cuelan todas._

_Por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar:_

_a Weasley vamos a coronar._

Fred y George apretaron los puños. Harry, por su parte, respiraba agitadamente. Ron había cerrado los ojos y se había puesto a temblar aún más que antes. Ginny tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Hermione no podía aguantar la escena sin despreciar la maldita sonrisita de mierda que se había dibujado en la pálida cara de Draco Malfoy.

_Weasley nació en un basurero_

_y se le va la quaffle por el agujero._

_Gracias a Weasley vamos a ganar,_

_a Weasley vamos a coronar_.

—Basta, nos vamos de aquí —sentenció Angelina con autoridad—. No dejaremos que estos cretinos sigan con su patético espectáculo. ¡Vamos, Ron!

Angelina tuvo que agarrar a Ron de un brazo para sacarlo de ahí. Cuando el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor rodeó la mesa para eludir a los de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy ordenó una oleada de abucheos e insultos dirigidos no sólo a Ron, sino que también a Harry. Hermione y Ginny se quedaron en la mesa, indignadas.

—Me las van a pagar —espetaba Ginny llena de ira—. Me las van… a pagar.

—Yo me encargaré de eso, Ginny —la tranquilizó Hermione, sin despegar la mirada de Malfoy—. Yo me encargaré de eso…

* * *

El insoportable y desafinado cántico de los de Slytherin retumbaba en los oídos de Hermione. El frío de aquella mañana era apaciguado gracias a la cantidad de gente que se amontonaba en las gradas, todas abrigadas con bufandas y chalecos con los colores del equipo que apoyaban.

La muchacha había conseguido un asiento justo frente al centro del campo. Estaba sentada entre Ginny y Neville quienes, al igual que ella, hacían como que no escuchaban el aparatoso cantar de los Slytherins. Los demás Gryffindors intentaban gritar con ánimo para rivalizar con el canto de sus enemigos, pero todo fue en vano. Hermione sólo se contentaba con suspirar taciturnamente y dirigir miradas al desierto campo de quidditch.

—No puedo soportarlo —dijo Ginny en voz alta, para que la canción que resonaba tras ella no se tragara sus palabras—. En serio, creo que prefiero irme. Dudo que Ron salga a jugar. Pobrecito…

—Saldrá a jugar —exclamó Neville con convicción—, yo sé que lo hará. ¿Verdad, Hermione?

—No lo sé, Neville —contestó la aludida con voz perdida—. La verdad, todo es posible.

La melodiosa canción de los de Slytherin se transformó en vítores alegres en cuanto el equipo de quidditch de su casa hizo ingreso al campo de juego. Liderados por Montague, el grupo ataviado en túnicas verdes con plateado se dirigió al centro del campo. Hermione vio que algo similar a lo que tenía Malfoy en el pecho durante el desayuno brillaba sobre las túnicas de cada uno de los jugadores. Parecían insignias.

—¡Y el equipo de Slytherin hace ingreso al campo de juego! —La amplificada voz de Lee Jordan retumbó en el estadio, eclipsando por un instante los gritos de los Slytherins—. Hoy nos espera uno de los partidos más interesantes de la temporada: _¡Slytherin contra Gryffindor!_

Los gritos desaforados de los fanáticos se hicieron presentes luego de la presentación de Lee quien, bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora McGonagall, intentaba controlar su euforia habitual mientras comentaba el partido.

—Gryffindor viene de ganar su primer partido contra Hufflepuff gracias a una brillante actuación de su buscador, Harry Potter —cuando Lee mencionó el nombre de Harry, cientos de personas abuchearon con energía. A Hermione no le agradó percatarse que no sólo eran alumnos de Slytherin quienes estaban contra Harry—. ¡Excelente partido, muchachos! Slytherin, por su parte…

Una ola de aplausos emergió de la sección verde de las graderías.

—Estoy harta de ellos —se quejó Ginny nuevamente—, no los aguanto. ¡Tienen hasta pancartas!

La pelirroja señaló hacia atrás. Hermione giró la cabeza y observó una serie de letreros verdes pintarrajeados con letras plateadas excesivamente brillantes. Unas decían "_A Weasley vamos a coronar_" —la mayoría de ellas, a decir verdad—, mientras otras decían cosas como "_Ni la snitch te cree, Potter_" o "_Mierda — la fragancia favorita de Gryffindor desde que hay tres Weasleys en el equipo_". Esta última era la que había captado la atención de Ginny, quien apretaba los dientes y los puños en señal de rabia. Hermione, quien también estaba enojada, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Ginny, ¿esperarías otra cosa de ellos?

—¡Hermione, ese no es el punto! —gritó Ginny, fuera de sí. Su voz, aunque potente, apenas se abría paso entre los gritos de los Slytherin y los comentarios de Lee Jordan—. ¡Se están metiendo con _mi_ familia! ¡No puedo dejarlo estar y ya!

—No hay mucho que hacer, la verdad —dijo Neville, con la mirada fija en sus zapatos—. Sólo… Son así. Hay poco que hacer en estos casos… Además, Ginny…

Pero Neville no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, porque la retumbante voz de Lee apabulló a todo el estadio cuando anunció que el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor estaba haciendo ingreso al campo de juego. La fila de colores escarlata y dorada iba liderada por Angelina Johnson, quien tenía una expresión de seriedad muy similar a la que tenía Oliver Wood cuando era capitán del equipo. Detrás de ella venían Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell, escoltadas por Fred y George Weasley, que sostenían los bates de golpeadores. Detrás de los gemelos venía Harry, con semblante concentrado, y, cerrando la procesión, venía Ron. El pelirrojo caminaba mirando sus zapatos; la mano con la que sostenía su escoba temblaba estrepitosamente. Hermione tragó saliva, nerviosa.

—¡Ya están ambos equipos en el campo de juego! —exclamó Lee Jordan—. Ahora se acerca Madame Hooch con las pelotas… Saluda a los capitanes…

—¡No somos ciegos, Jordan! —lo regañó McGonagall.

—¡Pero el público quiere saber lo que pasa, profesora! —Se justificó el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¡Montague y Johnson se dan la mano! Me encantaría ser Montague en este momento…

—¡JORDAN! —gritó la profesora McGonagall, indignada.

—¡Lo siento, profesora! Madame Hooch deja salir las bludgers, seguidas por la snitch dorada… Los jugadores toman posiciones… Madame Hooch lanza la quaffle, ¡y comienza el partido!

Quince pies golpearon la fría hierba al mismo tiempo —contando a Madame Hooch— y se elevaron por los aires, montados en escobas de distintos modelos. Hermione pudo divisar cómo Ron volaba rápidamente hacia los tres aros que tenía que proteger. La muchacha volvió a tragar saliva y, acto seguido, cruzó los dedos. No quería que lo humillaran.

—¡Bien! Johnson toma la quaffle, se la pasa a Bell quien hace un hermoso amague y se la lanza a Spinnet. ¡Guau, casi pierdes esa pelota, Alicia! Spinnet se dirige a toda velocidad hacia los aros de Montague… Lanza y… ¡Bah, Montague logró repeler la quaffle con un puñetazo muy fuerte! Ahora Slytherin tiene la quaffle…

—¡Eso estuvo cerca! —bramó Neville, que parecía ser el único realmente interesado en el partido de los tres.

Hermione dejó de observar a Ron por un momento y se dedicó a mirar al resto de los jugadores. Una mancha escarlata giraba alrededor del campo, describiendo círculos en el aire. Si Hermione estaba en lo correcto, debía ser Harry buscando la snitch. Una ráfaga de odio inundó la sangre de la muchacha cuando vio una mancha borrosa de características similares a las de Harry, pero de color verde. Era Malfoy, quien volaba de la misma forma que lo hacía Harry, sólo que en sentido contrario.

—¡Vamos, Harry! —gritó Hermione, impulsada por la ingente cantidad irracional de odio que se había apoderado de su cuerpo—. ¡Vamos, Harry, tú puedes!

A su lado, Ginny observaba el partido en silencio. Los gritos de los de Slytherin eran atronadores y, de vez en cuando, entonaban _A Weasley vamos a coronar_ para desconcentrar al equipo de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, el verdadero efecto salió a relucir cuando Slytherin se acercó por primera vez a los aros de Ron. El volumen de la canción aumentó considerablemente y Ron, afectado por ella, se lanzó hacia el lado equivocado y dejó que la quaffle pasara por uno de los tres aros.

—¡Y Slytherin anota! —gritó Lee, escondiendo su frustración—. ¡Slytherin está derrotando a Gryffindor por diez puntos a cero! Mala suerte, Ron.

—Esto está funcionando —susurró Ginny, en un tono tan bajo que era casi imperceptible por el barullo del estadio—. Ron no va a atajar nada. Si Harry no atrapa la snitch rápido…

Pero Ginny se calló de inmediato cuando vio que otro cazador de Slytherin volaba a toda velocidad hacia Ron. La chica cerró los ojos, como si estuviese presenciando algo extremadamente doloroso. Lee se vio forzado a anunciar un segundo tanto de Slytherin. Y no fue la última vez: lo hizo al menos tres veces más en los siguientes cuatro minutos.

—¡Si Gryffindor no despierta, tendrán que olvidarse de ganar este partido! —Hubo un grito de aprobación que provenía del grupo de Slytherins que abarrotaban las graderías de atrás—. ¡Sí, sí! ¡Veremos si Harry Potter logra aguarles la fiesta a las serpientes otra vez!

Harry seguía describiendo círculos sobre el campo, sin ver señales de la snitch dorada. Malfoy parecía estar en la misma situación.

—¡Vamos, Harry! —Seguía gritando Hermione, quien ya se había ruborizado levemente por alzar la voz de tal manera—. ¡Ustedes pueden, muchachos!

Luego de unos minutos, Slytherin estaba pulverizando a Gryffindor. Casi todos los goles habían tenido que ver con la incapacidad de Ron de defender los aros, pero eso ya no tenía importancia. El equipo parecía desanimado, mientras que los Slytherins parecían estar de lo más contentos; incluso cantaban a todo pulmón _A Weasley vamos a coronar_ sobre sus escobas. Sin embargo…

—¡Harry Potter inicia un descenso en picada! —bramó Lee Jordan sobre el micrófono. Gran parte del público se tapó los oídos, lo que le valió una reprimenda de McGonagall—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Parece que Harry Potter encontró la snitch, y va a buscarla! Pero Draco Malfoy no se da por vencido y sigue a Potter de cerca… Sus hombros están pegados, ¡esto es increíble! Si Harry atrapa la snitch, ¡el partido se acaba y Gryffindor ganará!

Hermione dirigió sus castaños ojos hacia ambas manchas borrosas que se precipitaban a toda velocidad hacia el suelo. La mancha escarlata llevaba unos centímetros —o milímetros, siendo más exacto— de ventaja sobre la verde, por lo que comenzó a estirar un brazo con dificultad. La muchacha logró divisar un pequeño brillo dorado justo frente a Harry. El chico estiró aún más el brazo, mientras Malfoy intentaba desestabilizarlo bloqueándolo con el hombro… De un instante a otro, la multitud se quedó en silencio. Lee Jordan dejó de comentar.

Harry, finalmente, se detuvo antes de chocar contra el suelo y comenzó un vuelo ascendente a baja velocidad. Tenía uno de sus puños apretados y en alto.

—¡Harry Potter atrapó la snitch! —anunció Lee Jordan, sonriendo con felicidad—. ¡Gryffindor gana por ciento cincuenta a sesenta!

Los Slytherins guardaron silencio. La barra de Gryffindor estalló en gritos y aplausos, incluyendo a Hermione, Ginny y Neville. El pitido de Hooch que indicaba el fin del juego no se hizo esperar, aunque apenas fue oído gracias a la celebración teñida de escarlata y dorado.

Pese a la alegría que invadía su cuerpo, Hermione dirigió su mirada a las pequeñas motas verdes y escarlata que estaban en el campo. Había una mota verde que parecía agitar los brazos, escoltada por dos enormes puntos del mismo color. Hermione entornó los ojos y vio que aquella mancha verde que hacía gestos tenía el cabello rubio platinado. Era Draco Malfoy.

De pronto, dos manchas escarlata emprendieron camino en dirección a Malfoy de forma rápida, dando grandes zancadas. Su cabello era rojo y eran, curiosamente, del mismo tamaño. Hermione asumió que eran Fred y George. Ambas manchas se mezclaron con la silueta verde de Malfoy. Los gemelos golpearon a Malfoy. Un segundo después, otra mancha, que parecía ser Harry, se acercó e hizo lo mismo. Madame Hooch los separó utilizando su varita y, acto seguido, Fred, George y Harry hicieron abandono del campo, seguidos por Madame Hooch.

Hermione sentía que algo no andaba bien.

* * *

La noticia de que Harry Potter y los gemelos Weasley habían sido suspendidos para siempre del quidditch por Umbridge recorrió todo el castillo en cuestión de minutos. Se podía escuchar a algunos Slytherins tarareando _A Weasley vamos a coronar_ en ciertos pasillos, mientras que los estudiantes de Gryffindor caminaban cabizbajos por los corredores de Hogwarts. Una cosa era perder un partido; otra, muy distinta, era ganarlo con un costo extremadamente alto: quedarse sin buscador y sin golpeadores.

Hermione estaba muy molesta. Había dedicado un par de minutos para regañar a Harry, quien a causa de su enojo por la drástica medida, ignoró totalmente a su amiga. La muchacha no entendía del todo el sentimiento que estaba embargando a Harry. Sin embargo, sabía que _sí_ había alguien a quien culpar. No era Harry, ni Fred ni George. Tampoco Umbridge.

El culpable era Draco Malfoy.

—Ve el lado positivo, Harry… Nadie le quitará a Malfoy la humillación de haber perdido por enésima vez consecutiva —dijo Ron, intentando consolar a su amigo. Más bien, parecía que Ron intentaba consolarse a sí mismo de haber perdido a Harry en el equipo.

—Deja ya el tema, Ron.

Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de Gryffindor junto a Ron y Hermione. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido desde hacía horas, y nada parecía hacerlo cambiar la expresión. Ron estaba destrozado desde que escuchó la noticia, mientras que Hermione había hecho un par de esfuerzos para consolar a su amigo. Nada funcionó.

—En serio, amigo, Malfoy no podrá quitarse el mal sabor de boca. Además, el puñetazo…

—¡TE DIJE QUE LO DEJARAS, RON!

El grito de Harry hizo eco en toda la Sala Común. Por fortuna, no había nadie más excepto ellos tres: todos estaban pasando el mal rato en los terrenos, intentando olvidar el incidente aprovechando los últimos días —o, más bien, minutos— amables del invierno. Ron y Hermione se miraron, atónitos.

—Tranquilo, Harry —le dijo Hermione en voz baja—. Creo que deberías subir a los dormitorios y descansar un momento. Y tú deberías acompañarlo, Ron.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Ron, como diciéndole ni-se-te-ocurra-volver-a-tocar-el-tema. El pelirrojo pareció entender la indirecta y, luego, hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando los dormitorios. Harry, aún molesto, le hizo caso y abandonó el sillón junto con su amigo, despidiéndose de Hermione de mala gana. La castaña se quedó sentada cómodamente en la butaca que estaba ocupando, observando el lento crepitar del fuego de la chimenea. Estaba harta de Draco Malfoy.

No le quedaban más que dos opciones, ahora que estaba sola: uno, irse a dormir; o, dos, salir a dar un paseo por el castillo. La verdad es que Hermione no tenía ni un ápice de cansancio, por lo que se levantó de su butaca y abandonó la Sala Común en un instante.

Instintivamente, la castaña comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Observó con detención los distintos cuadros que colgaban en las paredes, así como las antiguas estatuas que adornaban los pasillos de Hogwarts. Había muy poca gente dando vueltas por el castillo: la mayoría ya debía estar disfrutando de las chimeneas de las salas comunes. Hermione había declinado esa opción precisamente por lo que significaba: una falsa sensación de comodidad en un entorno que poco a poco se iba contaminando y perdía la magia con cada atrocidad que acontecía.

Luego de una buena cantidad de minutos, Hermione se percató que estaba llegando a las mazmorras. La muchacha no tenía idea si el tiempo había pasado muy rápido o si sus piernas habían adquirido súbitamente la habilidad de caminar a la velocidad del sonido. Suspiró y, de repente, oyó voces al final del pasillo al cual daba la escalera en la que estaba parada. Retrocedió y se quedó sentada en una de las escalinatas de piedra, de forma tal que no pudiesen verla. Las dos voces retumbaban por el pasillo.

—Yo diría que es un buen premio de consuelo, Zabini —dijo una voz cargada de altanería y suficiencia que parecía muy familiar—. _San Potter_ no volverá a jugar quidditch.

—De todas formas perdiste, Malfoy —le contestó una voz grave y aparentemente madura—. Me debes cuatro galleons, ¿recuerdas?

—Olvida ya eso, Zabini —contestó Malfoy de mala gana—. Lo importante es que Potter ha sido humillado nuevamente. Y no será la última vez.

Los pasos se acercaban peligrosamente hacia la intersección del pasillo con la escalinata de piedra. Hermione contuvo la respiración y apretó la espalda contra la piedra, apretujándose contra la sombra que tenía a su izquierda. Al moverse, golpeó sin querer la pared con el codo, produciendo un ruido sordo muy particular.

—Adelántate, Zabini —dijo Malfoy—. Creo que tengo algo que atender.

Hermione escuchó algo similar a un gruñido y, en seguida, una alta silueta cruzó el pasillo a paso lento. No había señales de Malfoy. El corazón de la chica latía copiosamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el oído muy atento en caso de que el rubio apareciese de repente. Sin embargo, todo parecía en calma. Hasta que…

—¡Vaya, vaya, Granger!

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos. A los pies de la escalera estaba Malfoy con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa enorme dibujada en su pálido rostro. Al parecer, era la posición en que se encontraba Hermione la que le causaba gracia: la muchacha estaba apretujada contra la pared y sentada en la escalera, por lo que parecía una especie de enorme gato de pelaje castaño que se estaba acurrucando en el regazo de su amo. Malfoy se regocijó con la imagen por un momento y dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó el muchacho, mirando las paredes de las mazmorras con falso aire de sorpresa—. ¿Vienes a darme las gracias por mi regalo? Oh, ¡ya sé! A Weasley le encantaron…

—¡Cierra la boca, estúpido infeliz!

Hermione se había puesto rápidamente de pie y había encarado al rubio de forma casi violenta. La vena de la sien le palpitaba, las mejillas se le ruborizaban de a poco y el cabello se le electrificaba por la rabia que sentía. Su corazón, además, parecía que explotaría en cualquier instante.

—Lávate la boca antes de decirme así, sangre sucia asquerosa. —La voz de Malfoy, aunque venenosa, carecía de aquella convicción y repulsión que contenía cada vez que insultaba a Hermione—. Sólo quiero saber qué hiciste con mi regalo. ¿Le diste un buen destino? ¿O se las diste a Potter? Si se las diste a Potter ya me imagino que las ensució al cagarse encima hoy.

—¡Cállate! ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Acabas de cagarle aún más el año a Harry! ¿¡Y te causa gracia!?

Hermione estaba roja de ira. Malfoy, sin embargo, se reía a carcajadas. Se estaba agarrando la cara de forma exagerada para humillar aún más a su interlocutora.

—¡Guau, Granger! ¿Con esa boquita tomas jugo de calabaza? —le preguntó Malfoy mientras se secaba una lágrima.

—Déjame en paz, imbécil —dijo Hermione en un tono excesivamente agresivo. Su pecho bajaba y subía agitadamente—. ¡Déjame en paz!

El instinto animal se había apoderado de Hermione. La muchacha estiró uno de sus brazos y empujó a Malfoy con violencia. El rubio, tomado por sorpresa, trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios de inmediato y, acto seguido, el chico se incorporó y tiró a Hermione del brazo hacia él, con la cara salpicada de rastros de enojo y odio.

—¡No me toques, sangre sucia inmunda! —le dijo, marcando cada una de las palabras de forma exagerada. La nariz de Malfoy y la de Hermione estaban separadas apenas por unos milímetros. Sus ojos, ambos cargados de rabia, no dejaban de mirarse fijamente—. ¡No me toques o te arrepentirás!

—¿Ah sí? —le respondió Hermione mientras forcejeaba—. ¿Y qué me vas a hacer? ¿Pedirle a tu papi que me lance un maleficio?

—¡Silencio, mierda! —exclamó Malfoy.

Sin embargo, algo cambió en la mirada del muchacho de un instante a otro. La presión sobre el brazo de Hermione cedió de a poco, al tiempo que la expresión en los ojos de Malfoy se suavizó levemente: ya no había odio, sino sorpresa y, quizá, miedo. De todas formas, y pese al cambio de actitud de Malfoy, el muchacho no retrocedió. Hermione, extrañada, ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión. Parecía como si Draco hubiese visto algo en ella que la muchacha no podía ver… Algo que solamente _él_ podía ver.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —preguntó Hermione, siempre a la defensiva—. ¿Crees que podrás asustarme de esa forma? Imbécil.

Pero Malfoy no respondió. En lugar de eso, soltó el brazo de Hermione y, sólo un instante después, la agarró por la espalda y la atrajo hacia él, culminando la extraña acción en una especie de abrazo particularmente incómodo. Draco acomodó su cabeza cerca de una de las orejas de Hermione quien, totalmente sorprendida, no pudo reaccionar de ninguna manera. Su cuerpo no respondía en absoluto. Parecía que el cuerpo del rubio tampoco lo hacía; era como si estuviese actuando de forma automática o, peor aún, inconscientemente.

—¿Te pusiste las bragas que te regale, sangre sucia? —le susurró al oído en una voz melódica, casi sensual—. ¿O aún te pones las que te vi el otro día?

Hermione no respondió. Su mandíbula estaba levemente descolocada. Podía sentir cómo el corazón de Malfoy latía en sincronía con su respiración. Ella sabía que él estaba experimentando lo mismo: una sensación tan extraña que hacía que su estómago se contrajera de la sorpresa.

—S-Suéltame, Malfoy —musitó la muchacha, todavía atónita. Sin embargo, no había necesidad de pedirlo: Draco Malfoy no estaba ejerciendo presión alguna sobre su cuerpo.

Hermione era libre de soltarse.

La respiración de ambos se agitó. Malfoy, que parecía inconsciente, no reaccionaba. Hermione, que no entendía nada, tampoco lo hacía. De un instante a otro, la situación había cambiado drásticamente, y ninguno de los dos parecía capacitado para tomar las riendas del asunto.

—¿Malfoy?

—Ah… ¿QUÉ?

El rubio sacudió su cabeza de forma violenta, casi golpeando la de Hermione por accidente. Se echó hacia atrás y, fingiendo asco, soltó la espalda de la muchacha como si hubiese tocado algo que le causaba náuseas. La miró con rabia y, acto seguido, le gritó:

—¡Me hechizaste, Granger! ¡Eres una perra!

—¿Qué me dijiste? —dijo Hermione, en una voz extrañamente tranquila. Dio un paso hacia adelante, confrontando a Draco con un semblante terriblemente amenazador—. ¿Qué me dijiste, Draco Malfoy?

Pero Draco no quiso repetir lo que había dicho. En su lugar, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Deja de seguirme, Granger, si no quieres que te levante la falda _otra vez_.

Y, enseguida, Malfoy desapareció con rapidez del lugar con dirección a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Hermione quedó ahí plantada, con muchas preguntas y sin respuesta alguna. Sin embargo, había algo que sí sabía.

Había una _razón_ por la que cerraba con tanto recelo su baúl desde hacía un tiempo.

Una razón que, por increíble que pareciese, yacía al fondo de su baúl envuelta en papel de regalo. Y ni siquiera la misma Hermione sabía _por qué_ no se había deshecho de ella.

* * *

_Lamento mucho si el capítulo fue horriblemente aburrido y/o tedioso para lo que estaban acostumbrados; admito que el estilo del fic está totalmente ausente en este capítulo (pero lo creí necesario). El humor fue reducido a cero por razones obvias: la perspectiva de Hermione es millones de veces más aburrida que la de Malfoy. Incluí el tema del quidditch porque sentí que era necesario situar el fic dentro del canon para poder seguir la historia de manera más intrincada, y así justificar este encuentro… Cualquier queja, sugerencia o duda me avisan y lo corrijo para el próximo capítulo, que volverá a ser desde la perspectiva del malvado Draco._

_¡Dejen muchísimos reviews, que no cuesta nada!_


	5. La revelación de Zabini

_Estimados lectores,_

_Luego de un paupérrimo capítulo —lo sé, lo sé, ¡y lo siento!—, vengo a traerles un capítulo que me ha gustado demasiado. Quizá viene de cerca el comentario, pero de verdad disfruté mucho escribiéndolo._

_Como les comenté antes, había escrito un capítulo IV distinto al que publiqué. Reciclé algunas ideas utilizadas en ese capítulo tentativo —el cual jamás verá la luz— y las utilicé en este capítulo. Más adelante verán por qué era necesario (aunque sea poco) el capítulo anterior._

_Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo de nuestra historia._

_¡Saludos!_

_Iuris Doctor_

_PD: Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción __**Buen Soldado**__ de __**Francisca Valenzuela**__. Algunos pasajes de la letra me recuerdan mucho a Malfoy y, de alguna manera, es como he querido retratarlo en esta historia. ¡Incluso calza un poco con la primera escena del capítulo!_

* * *

_**La revelación de Zabini**_

_por_

_Iuris Doctor_

* * *

—¿Por qué a todo el mundo le gusta esta porquería?

Draco Malfoy dejó caer su enorme vaso lleno de cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesa que compartía con Zabini. El empalagoso sabor de la bebida le había invadido la boca de forma asquerosa, por lo que una mueca exagerada de asco se había dibujado en su rostro. Zabini rió.

—Eres todo un personaje, Draco Malfoy —le dijo Blaise Zabini de forma burlona, ignorando la mueca del rubio—. Tus esfuerzos por diferenciarte del _resto_ siempre me han causado gracia.

—Cállate, Zabini.

_Las Tres Escobas_, como siempre, estaba abarrotado de gente. La mayoría de los asistentes eran, como era habitual ciertos sábados del año académico, alumnos de Hogwarts. A Malfoy no le agradaba mucho la idea de asistir a ese lugar: siempre estaba lleno de gente indeseable, entre ellos Potter, Granger y Weasley. Sin embargo, cuando entraron al bar no lograron divisarlos.

Malfoy y Zabini se habían separado de Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy luego de una inocente discusión respecto del por qué la gente iba a la tienda de bromas de Zonko. En opinión de Malfoy, gastar el dinero en baratijas de ese tipo era de pésimo gusto. Zabini, que siempre disfrutaba de las grescas de sus compañeros de casa, los acompañaba silbando en silencio y sonriendo de vez en cuando. El grupo se separó una vez que Pansy y los demás decidieron ir a Zonko a «botar el dinero», como aseguraba Malfoy.

—Todavía no puedo olvidar la cara de Potter cuando lo hicieron salir del campo de quidditch el otro día. —El nuevo tema favorito de Draco Malfoy era recordar cada tres horas que Potter ya no podía practicar su deporte favorito—. Podría asegurar que estuvo con diarrea tres días seguidos.

—Malfoy, ¿no sabes hablar de otra cosa? Además, él atrapó la snitch y tú…

—Tú sí que no sabes disfrutar las cosas que te da la vida, ¿eh, Zabini? —lo reprendió Malfoy evidentemente ofendido—. Siempre te fijas en estupideces. Además, ¿a quién le importa? Es un estúpido partido de quidditch.

—Claro, y a eso mismo le estás dando una enorme importancia.

—Me refiero al resultado, Zabini. ¿A quién le importa perder un partido si puedes ver la cara rajada de _San Potter_ retorcerse de dolor por dejar de hacer lo único en lo que era bueno?

—Al menos admites que es un buen jugador de quidditch… En cambio, tú…

—Silencio, Zabini. —Malfoy tomó nuevamente un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla, para luego castañetear los dientes en señal de repulsión—. En serio, ¿qué le ven a esta mierda?

—Malfoy…

—Mira, Zabini, tú deja de defender a Potter —escupió Malfoy mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa. Le dirigió una mirada asesina, cargada de recriminación—. No sabía que tenías debilidad por los chicos con lentes. ¿Quieres que te organice una cita con él, Zabini? De seguro terminan haciendo cochinadas en el despacho del viejo.

—Eres un idiota, Malfoy.

La morena cara de Zabini desapareció brevemente detrás de su generoso vaso lleno de cerveza de mantequilla. Una vez que reapareció, su rostro estaba impregnado de una expresión aparentemente amarga. El muchacho detestaba que Malfoy no pudiese soportar la verdad, por evidente que fuese.

—Qué bueno que Umbridge haya llegado a poner un poco de orden a este colegio —espetó el rubio, frotándose las manos sobre la mesa mientras una débil sonrisa surcaba su pálido rostro—. El viejo ya chochea, no sabe dónde mierda está parado. Ya era hora de que alguien dejara de lamerle las bolas a Potter. Ya me gustaría que ella lo reemplazara…

—Umbridge es una mierda —musitó Zabini—. Si Dumbledore es un viejo decrépito, no sabría cómo calificar a esa vieja. En serio, Malfoy, ¿crees que porque dicta un par de "decretitos educacionales" está mejorando el colegio? Pensé que eras más inteligente.

—Me extraña que seas tan ciego, Zabini. Umbridge está haciendo lo que tiene que hacer. Mi padre…

—Es octava vez que me dices eso, Malfoy. "Mi padre dice que Umbridge tiene el total respaldo del Ministerio, que a su vez está planeando una reforma estructural para Hogwarts". —La voz de Zabini había adoptado un tono burlesco curiosamente similar al que utilizaba Malfoy cuando citaba a su padre. Una vena rebelde se asomó en la sien de su interlocutor—. De verdad Malfoy, no puedes comprarte eso. De verdad que no.

El rubio bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Efectivamente, era la octava vez que sostenían la misma discusión. Parecía que ni siquiera el dulzor de la cerveza de mantequilla ablandaba la posición de Zabini al respecto. Él no quería entender que entre Dumbledore y Umbridge no había comparación: seguía sosteniendo que eran exactamente lo mismo. Malfoy, sin embargo, sabía que su compañero estaba _terriblemente_ equivocado.

—En fin, la verdad no me interesa discutir al respecto contigo, Zabini. Creo que tenemos visiones distintas sobre la vida —dijo Malfoy—. Cómo me gustaría tener diecisiete para poder pedir whiskey de fuego… Este engrudo mata las papilas gustativas.

Por un momento, Draco pensó en cederle su cerveza de mantequilla a Zabini. «_En qué estás pensando, Draco_», se corrigió a sí mismo de inmediato. No iba a darle en el gusto a Blaise Zabini; entregarle su vaso sería algo bastante similar a decirle que tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho antes. Vacilante, Malfoy tomó el vaso entre ambas manos y tomó una generosa cantidad de cerveza, ocultando la cara de asco que amenazaba con sustituir su sempiterna expresión de suficiencia.

«_De verdad, ¿qué le ven a esta mierda?_».

En el mismo instante en que Draco tragó el líquido que tenía dentro de su boca, la puerta de _Las Tres Escobas_ se abrió detrás de él. Zabini alzó una ceja y sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que Malfoy se volteara. El muchacho dejó el vaso sonoramente sobre la mesa y, sin disimular, se dio vuelta para observar quién era.

Entre todas aquellas mesas abarrotadas de gente se abría paso Hermione Granger, con una sonrisita de suficiencia totalmente repugnante —sin embargo, muy similar a la que aparecía en el rostro de Malfoy de vez en cuando—, seguida de Potter y Weasley. Parecían enfrascados en una conversación bastante alegre, al tiempo que recorrían el lugar con sus miradas en busca de una mesa libre. Malfoy se giró y miró a Zabini, quien seguía sonriendo.

—-Tenemos visitas —susurró el moreno, sin dejar de sonreír con cinismo—. Veo que a este lugar también viene la _chusma_, ¿no, _Draco_?

Malfoy desvió la mirada, ocultando una sonrisa, al detectar la pésima imitación que hacía Zabini de Pansy Parkinson. Posó una de sus manos en el respaldo de la silla y se giró levemente, buscando la mata de cabello castaño desordenado. Luego de unos segundos de esfuerzo, en los cuales sus ojos grises intentaban escabullirse entre la maraña de cabeza, sillas y mesas, logró divisarla a unas cuatro mesas de distancia. Se había sentado en una mesa relativamente cerca de la barra; Granger le daba la espalda a Malfoy, mientras que Potter y Weasley miraban en dirección a su mesa. Sin embargo, parece que no notaron que estaba ahí.

—Creo que la señorita Bragas-De-Niñita aprendió la lección —comentó Zabini, echándose hacia adelante—. Al menos ahora sabe que la idea de los jeans es que sean apretados. No está tan mal…

—¿Le estuviste mirando el culo a la sangre sucia, Zabini? —Esta vez fue Draco quien enarcó una ceja, entusiasmado—. Algo muy propio de ti.

—No tiene un mal culo —acotó Zabini, meneando la cabeza—, a pesar de ser una sangre sucia. En todo caso, su cara no tiene arreglo. A propósito, ¿qué querías hablar con ella esa noche, Malfoy?

Malfoy sintió como si alguien lo hubiese agarrado del pelo con fuerza y hubiese estrellado su cara contra la mesa de madera. Todavía aturdido, el chico acercó su silla hacia la mesa, miró hacia ambos lados, y finalmente logró enhebrar las palabras de forma relativamente coherente:

—¿Q-Qué? —El tartamudeo de Malfoy no pasó desapercibido; tampoco lo hizo la brusca caída del volumen de su voz—. ¿De qué hablas, Zabini?

—Oh, vamos, Draco Malfoy… ¿Crees que yo me habría alejado así, sin más, cuando me dices que tienes que hablar con _alguien_?

El muchacho suspiró. ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil de hacer algo así? Confiar en Zabini era como agarrarle el trasero a Pansy esperando que no se hiciera ilusiones: una movida totalmente ingenua.

—Sólo quiero saber sobre lo que conversaron —dijo Zabini; sus ojos brillaban triunfantes, y sus dientes parecían relucir con orgullo—. ¿Guardas algún secreto, Malfoy?

—Fui a… a enrostrarle lo de Potter, nada más —se excusó Malfoy, fingiendo de manera inútil. Sentía como si los ojos de Zabini pudiesen escrutar su mente de forma infalible—. ¿Acaso alucinaste y viste alguna de tus fantasías cumplidas?

—No, solamente me limité a fijarme en quién era… Después me fui directamente a la Sala Común. Además, ese día llegaste… _raro_.

—Debió ser mi falta de costumbre a la cercanía con una sangre sucia. ¿Por qué tanto interés, Zabini? ¿Celos, quizá?

Las miradas de Zabini y Malfoy se entrecruzaban en una lucha encarnizada para determinar quién tenía el control de la situación. Por ahora, el brillo triunfal de los ojos del moreno dejaba de manifiesto que era él quien controlaba la conversación. Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy nunca le entregaba el control a otra persona. _Odiaba_ hacerlo.

—Curiosidad, nada más. —Zabini recogió su vaso y, de una sola vez, bebió todo el contenido que quedaba en él—. ¡Ah, compañía!

La sonrisa de Zabini se ensanchó aún más, sin despegar los ojos de Malfoy. El derrotado muchacho se volteó con dificultad y se percató, con desagrado, de que Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy se acercaban hacia ellos con sendas sonrisas burlonas dibujadas en sus rostros. Los tres cargaban bolsas de Zonko.

—¡Simplemente genial! —exclamó Pansy entre risas mientras tomaba asiento junto a Draco, quien bufó de forma casi imperceptible—. No saben de lo que se perdieron… De verdad que no lo saben.

—De verdad que no lo saben —repitió Crabbe.

Cuando Crabbe se dejó caer sobre una silla ubicada al lado de Zabini, un sonoro _crac_ emergió amenazante, como si la silla tratase desesperadamente de advertir que no podría soportar el peso del muchacho sobre ella. Goyle, que se ubicó entre Pansy y Zabini, fue más cuidadoso al dejar caer su trasero sobre la silla.

—Me gasté todos los galleons que traía encima —comentó Goyle—, ni siquiera saqué la cuenta de cuántos eran.

—La verdad Goyle compró demasiado —aportó Pansy, quien siempre ladeaba su cuerpo hacia el lado donde estuviese sentado Draco—. ¡Pero fue muy divertido!

—Ya me imagino —terció Malfoy con expresión sombría—. Botar el dinero es reconfortante.

Pansy, que estaba molesta con Draco hacía ya un par de días, intentó rebatir para iniciar una discusión —estrategia que la morena siempre utilizaba para recuperar la atención del rubio—, aunque Zabini la interrumpió mientras ella reunía el aire necesario para comenzar el altercado.

—Estábamos en un debate totalmente interesante con _Draco_ —dijo Zabini, que no había dejado de sonreír desde que habían comenzado a discutir—. El tema es simple: ¿_tiene Hermione Granger un buen culo_? Yo decía que sí, pero Malfoy…

—¿Es broma? —La saliva que Pansy había acumulado para lanzar sobre Draco en forma de recriminaciones ahora saltó hacia Zabini de forma colérica—. Dime que es una broma, Blaise.

—En absoluto. De hecho, Draco me estaba contando que…

El peligro podía olerse en el ambiente. Zabini miraba a Malfoy con malicia; el rubio sabía perfectamente que en cualquier minuto, si él no lo detenía, Zabini hablaría más de la cuenta. No podía dejar que eso sucediera…

—Le estaba diciendo que no había forma en que esa sangre sucia tuviese buen trasero —lo cortó Malfoy, ocultando su respiración agitada y su nerviosismo—. Es un _esperpento_. También le decía a Zabini que quizá debería considerar ir a la oficina de Dumbledore a pedir que lo cambien a Gryffindor.

Crabbe rió estridentemente, pero se detuvo una vez que Pansy lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—No importa —dijo Pansy con evidente molestia—. Lo importante es que no caben dudas de que esa _cosa_ sigue siendo virgen.

—¿De veras? —inquirió Zabini con fingido interés. No despegaba la mirada de Draco—. Yo apuesto a que ya lo hizo. ¿Quién puede estar en quinto y ser virgen?

—Potter, por ejemplo —sugirió Malfoy—. O Weasley.

—¡Longbottom! —exclamó Goyle.

—Crabbe… —aportó Pansy con indiferencia. Al principio, Crabbe se reía con estridencia con cada nombre que salía a la palestra; tuvo una reacción levemente retardada al escuchar el suyo: la risa se cortó demasiado tarde.

—¡Eh! —se quejó el muchacho—. ¡Y tú qué sabes!

—Hay cosas que saltan a la vista, querido Crabbe. No necesito tener evidencia para saber eso. De todas maneras… —Pansy efectuó una pausa malintencionada, saboreándola con malicia mientras observaba cómo Crabbe fruncía el entrecejo—, Granger es virgen. Lo sé.

—Lo dudo —insistió Zabini.

La mirada de Zabini era intrigante. Sus oscuros ojos siempre intrigaban a quien los mirara, pero esta vez el efecto era mayor. Zabini sabía algo de Granger que el resto no sabía. ¿Qué podría ser? Malfoy entornó los ojos, como si de esa forma pudiese descifrar aquello que el moreno intentaba ocultar.

—Tengo sed —rezongó Pansy y alzó la mano—. ¿Cervezas de mantequilla?

Su proposición fue seguida de un murmullo cargado de aprobación. Malfoy se hundió en su silla mientras veía cómo Madame Rosmerta se acercaba a la mesa. La mirada de Zabini seguía sombría, tenuemente iluminada por las lámparas del bar. ¿Qué sabía Zabini que el resto no sabía? ¿Un secreto? ¿O estaba simplemente haciéndose el interesante?

—Cinco cervezas de mantequilla —exclamó sonoramente Madame Rosmerta minutos después, cargando tres enormes vasos con sus manos mientras los otros dos la acompañaban flotando.

La mujer dejó caer los vasos sobre la mesa, les deseó una buena tarde y desapareció entre el tumulto de gente. El horrible olor dulzón de la cerveza de mantequilla perforó la nariz de Draco.

—¡Pero qué mierda, quién pidió una para mí!

El resto de la tarde no fue más que una interesante discusión respecto de por qué la cerveza de mantequilla era tan deliciosa.

Draco, por supuesto, se marginó de la conversación y se hundió en sus pensamientos.

* * *

_Ssssss… Sssss…_

_Abrió los ojos. El lugar era totalmente blanco; era un blanco tan pulcro y brillante que costaba mantener los ojos abiertos sin parpadear cada tres segundos. No había paredes ni tampoco suelo: el lugar era uniforme, casi bidimensional. _

_A lo lejos había algo que se movía lentamente. No cambiaba de posición, pero sí se movía. Más bien… se deslizaba._

_Ssss… Sssss…_

_Se acercó a la silueta que se juntaba con la blancura de la habitación. Sentía un sonido sibilante e indescifrable. Bajó la mirada y, con dificultad, la dejó posada sobre la cosa que retozaba a lo lejos._

_Era una serpiente enorme._

_La serpiente se enroscaba alrededor de un bulto extraño, inmóvil. El color verde de sus escamas relucía frente al brillo del entorno. El reptil estaba aprisionando algo, pero no había forma de saber qué era. Sin embargo…_

_Ssss… Ssss… Ssssssssss…_

_Unos pálidos y pequeños pies emergieron entre el zigzagueante cuerpo de la serpiente. La cola se enroscaba delicadamente entre ambos pies que yacían inmóviles, al igual que el resto del bulto que estaba escondido por el cuerpo de la serpiente. Se acercó más. El silbido del animal se hacía cada vez más fuerte: podía oírlo justo dentro de su cabeza. Era como si su propia lengua siseara con calma._

_La serpiente se retorció con cautela. Con esfuerzo, se pudo percatar de que lo que estaba aprisionando la serpiente era una persona de piel pálida. A medida que avanzaba, comenzó a identificar ciertas cosas: los pies cuidadosamente atrapados por la cola serpentina, el plano abdomen escondido entre escamas y, finalmente…_

_Una espesa mata pajosa de cabello castaño._

_La muchacha no forcejeaba ni intentaba huir. Era como si consintiese que el animal la tuviese atrapada, rodeando todo su cuerpo. De todas maneras, ella parecía levemente inconsciente. La serpiente rodeaba su cuello con decisión, alzando su cabeza peligrosamente cerca de aquella parte del cuerpo. El siseo era leve, casi sensual. La piel paliducha de la muchacha se entremezclaba con las brillantes escamas de la serpiente, la cual se movía y aligeraba paulatinamente la presión ejercida sobre el cuerpo inmóvil que había atrapado._

_Sssss… Sssss…_

_El frío cuerpo de la serpiente se temperaba con el abrumador calor corporal de la muchacha que, sin previo aviso, abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sin embargo, no intentó escapar. La serpiente, ante tal acción, siseó con estridencia y abrió la boca amenazadoramente. La muchacha se estremeció, pero no intentó escapar. De pronto, los colmillos envenenados de la serpiente se clavaron con fuerza en el desnudo cuello de la chica._

_Él podía sentir la carne tierna y blanda entre sus dientes. Después de todo, la serpiente era _él_. En realidad, _era y no era_. A pesar de lo que esperaba, de la herida no brotó sangre. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando vio lo que despedían aquellos pequeños orificios._

_El humo gris perlado brotaba violentamente de la herida, como si la muchacha no tuviese sangre en sus venas. O quizá sí… Pero él no quería ver esa sangre. No _podía_ verla_.

_La serpiente, asustada, se deslizó por sobre la tersa piel de la muchacha, siseando. El cuerpo desnudo de la chica se fue cubriendo por el desdichado humo (no de nuevo, por favor), mientras su silueta se hacía cada vez más pequeña._

_Él ya no podía ver nada_.

—¡Eh, Malfoy! ¡Malfoy, despierta!

La enorme mano de Crabbe zarandeaba bruscamente el cuerpo dormido de Malfoy quien, a regañadientes, abrió los ojos confundido. La enorme sombra de Crabbe lo asustó en principio pero, al pasar unos segundos, todo volvió a la normalidad. Malfoy bufó y se incorporó muy molesto.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, Crabbe? —lo recriminó el muchacho, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de una mano—. ¿Eres imbécil o qué?

—Es hora del desayuno —respondió el aludido, ignorando la segunda pregunta de su amigo—. Goyle y Zabini te están esperando. Bueno, Zabini te está esperando en el comedor…

—Ya voy.

El muchacho salió de la cama lentamente, todavía aturdido por el sueño que había tenido. Por lo general, Draco Malfoy no recordaba los sueños que tenía. Cuando los recordaba era porque habían sido sueños excepcionalmente memorables, como aquella ocasión en que soñó que se follaba a Fleur Delacour el año pasado —los _sueños buenos_—; o la vez en que había soñado que expulsaban a Potter por cagarse encima durante una clase de Pociones —los _sueños demasiado buenos_—. Sin embargo, había otro tipo de sueños que Malfoy recordaba. Él los llamaba _sueños de mierda_. En el último tiempo, había tenido dos, incluyendo el más reciente de todos que involucraba a una serpiente y a una chica desnuda. «_Menuda mierda_», había pensado el muchacho mientras se vestía apresuradamente.

Llegar al Gran Salón acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle siempre era una experiencia fugaz: ellos nunca aguantaban más de cinco minutos lejos de un lugar donde sabían que habría comida (y, para colmo, comida gratis). El desayuno transcurrió igual que cualquier día domingo: la excesiva sexualidad de las muecas que hacía Pansy mientras le hablaba a Draco, el irritante sarcasmo de Zabini, el exagerado entusiasmo de Goyle y el asqueroso apetito de Crabbe. Sin contar, por supuesto, el mal humor de Malfoy.

—¿Pasa algo, Draco?

La pregunta de Pansy le llegó a Malfoy como una bofetada horrorosamente dolorosa. A veces, a la morena se le pasaba el enojo con el rubio en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Ese domingo era un ejemplo de ello.

—Pasa —contestó Draco malhumorado, mientras se servía un poco de jugo de calabaza— que Crabbe me despertó como un animal hace un rato. Dijo que me estaban esperando así que me apuré para venir aquí.

—Eres _tan_ dulce, _Draco_.

La voz de Zabini le perforó los oídos como el canto de una banshee, por lo que el muchacho entrecerró los ojos y dejó su tostada sobre el plato. Al abrirlos nuevamente, observó cómo la maldita sonrisa del moreno seguía ahí, intacta, desde ayer.

—Cierra la boca —murmuró Draco.

El rubio guardó silencio durante la mayor parte del desayuno. El Gran Salón no estaba repleto como de costumbre: la mesa de Slytherin estaba ocupada por sólo una decena de estudiantes, al igual que la mesa de Gryffindor. No había rastro de Potter, Weasley ni Granger.

—¿Dónde está toda la gente? —preguntó al aire Zabini.

—En los terrenos, dando un paseo —contestó Pansy. La expresión de Zabini dejó entrever que no esperaba realmente una respuesta; era más bien una pregunta retórica—. El día está bastante agradable para ser fines de otoño. Además… hay gente que ya está estudiando para los TIMOs, así que aprovechan la mañana y estudian en la tarde. Excepto algunos especímenes…

—Como Granger. —El aporte había sido de Goyle, quien estaba terminando de consumir su enorme pastel de piña—. Dicen que los fines de semana se encierra en la biblioteca desde las ocho de la mañana y no sale hasta la tarde. ¿Y así dices que _no_ es virgen, Zabini?

—Yo sólo insinuaba mi opinión —lo corrigió el muchacho—. Sólo creo que una muchacha de su edad ya debe haber tenido _cierto_ contacto sexual. Pero, bah, ¡a la mierda! Ni que me importara.

—Pues de lo que estoy seguro es que yo se lo…

—¡Crabbe! —le gritó Pansy al tiempo que le propinaba un sonoro golpe seco en la gruesa nuca—. ¡No seas asqueroso, por favor! Sólo estás probando lo que dije ayer…

¿Cuál era la idea de que en cada puñetera conversación entre ellos _siempre_ saliese la bendita Hermione Granger a colación? Esa era una de las razones por las que Draco Malfoy a veces perdía la paciencia con su grupo de amigos. Particularmente desde _el incidente_ del otro día con la sangre sucia.

—Creo que me voy a dar un paseo —dijo Draco de forma perdida, levantándose y dejando su tostada a medio comer en el plato—. Nos vemos después.

—Te acompaño, _Draco_.

En tiempo récord, Zabini también se había puesto de pie al darse cuenta que Malfoy iba a abandonar el comedor. El rubio hizo una mueca despectiva y, resignado, emprendió el camino hacia los terrenos junto al moreno.

—Interesante tema, ¿no? —preguntó de forma burlona Zabini mientras cruzaban el pasillo que los llevaba a los verdes terrenos del castillo—. "_Hermione Granger: ¿ratón de biblioteca o ninfómana?_"

—Deja el maldito tema ya, Zabini —lo cortó agresivamente Malfoy—. ¿Cerca del lago?

—Nah —negó el moreno, dirigiéndose en dirección contraria al Lago Negro—. Vamos hacia allá.

El muchacho levantó una delgada mano con dedos largos y apuntó un lugar rocoso cercano al Bosque Prohibido. Malfoy tragó saliva: no le agradaba _para nada_ el maldito bosque. Sin embargo, si Zabini quería estar alejado de la multitud de estudiantes que recorrían el borde del lago, era porque quería algo de privacidad.

—Por aquí —señaló Zabini, bordeando un par de arbustos paralelos a la cabaña de Hagrid—. Ven.

Zabini recorrió la helada hierba de los jardines con paso decidido, seguido por los lánguidos e inseguros pasos de Malfoy. Cuando llegaron al lugar que el muchacho había señalado, Zabini se sentó sobre una roca. Malfoy, desconfiado, hizo lo mismo luego de quitarle el musgo a la piedra con la punta de su zapato.

—Eres una puta nena, Draco Malfoy —lo insultó animadamente Zabini—. En fin. ¿Quieres saber algo interesante?

Draco no tenía idea de qué pasaba. El débil pero frío viento de principios de invierno les golpeteaba las desabrigadas mejillas, mientras un enorme árbol viejo mecía las desnudas ramas que los ocultaban de la vista de la gente. El rubio asintió, con la cabeza gacha, y se preparó para escuchar algo que haría que su estómago diese un desagradable vuelco.

—Hermione Granger _no_ es virgen —dijo él, frotándose las manos. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro, casi malévolo—. Yo lo _sé_.

La mandíbula de Malfoy amenazó con desencajarse, pero el muchacho luchó contra ella para que se mantuviese en su lugar. Sus ojos grises brillaron, nerviosos, por lo que fijó la mirada en otra roca llena de musgo para disimular su sorpresa.

—¿Cómo es eso de que "lo sabes"? —preguntó Malfoy con fingida displicencia—. ¿Fuiste tú el que se la metió?

—No seas idiota, Malfoy —contestó Zabini entre risas—. Yo he visto cosas que tú no has visto.

Zabini se echó hacia adelante y, mirando hacia ambos lados, bajó el tono de su voz para que así nadie pudiese oír la suculenta historia que estaba a punto de revelar. Draco se acomodó en la roca que resistía su peso. ¿Qué podía saber Zabini que él no supiera?

—Fue el año pasado, después del baile de Navidad —susurró Zabini, levemente encorvado—. ¿Recuerdas que Granger fue con Krum?

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente —respondió de inmediato Draco, haciendo memoria—. Fue una de las razones por la que dejé de hablarle. ¿Bueno…?

—Bueno, el punto es que Granger se fue del baile muy molesta y tuvo una pelea con Weasley, ¿recuerdas? —Malfoy asintió, detestando como siempre la lentitud con la que Zabini contaba sus historias—. Ya, la cosa es que Granger _no_ subió a los dormitorios después de eso. Yo lo vi porque estaba cabreado esa noche. ¿Recuerdas a la francesa con la que fui? No dejó que la tocara, francesa de mierda…

—Zabini… —lo regañó Malfoy, impaciente.

—¡Bien, bien! Yo estaba detrás de un pilar y vi cómo Granger peleaba con Weasley. Fue una pelea bastante fea, debo decirlo. Granger estaba llorando y todo, pero se le pasó toda la penita cuando apareció Krum nuevamente.

»Al parecer, Krum no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. Como consideré que era una historia interesante, decidí escabullirme como una serpiente siseante y los seguí. Iban tomados de la mano. Doblaron en un par de pasillos desiertos, seguidos por mí, y de un momento a otro se detuvieron frente a un cuadro del segundo piso. Krum abrazó a Granger y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Era una cosa muy rara: ella no parecía Granger. Era un caldero humeante, ya te lo digo. Unos instantes después Krum la acorraló contra una pared y comenzó a besarle el cuello; ella estaba vuelta loca. Yo, que estaba escondido detrás de una armadura, estaba conteniendo la risa. De hecho tuve que mirar varias veces para realmente convencerme de que era Granger. Esa chica es una fiera, la verdad…

»Luego de unos cuatro o cinco minutos, qué sé yo, las cosas se pusieron aún más ardientes. Así que… Granger tomó a Krum de la mano y lo arrastró un par de metros más allá hacia un salón que estaba vacío. En ese instante dije _mierda_ y me arrastré lentamente tras ellos… pero se encerraron en el salón de inmediato. No escuché ningún grito ni ningún gemido, pero es _obvio_ que tuvieron sexo. Lo digo porque estuve al menos unos diez minutos intentando escuchar algo a través de la puerta… y nunca intentaron salir. Estaban lo suficientemente ocupados como para irse del lugar.

—¿Es todo? —inquirió Malfoy, fingiendo desinterés. Un leve escozor apareció dentro de su pecho. Era una sensación extraña… ¿Molestia?

—¿"Es todo"? —lo remedó Zabini, molesto—. ¡¿"Es todo"?! En serio, Malfoy… no le he contado esto a nadie y consideras que _ni siquiera_ merece un "¡guau, Zabini, de verdad que tu historia es muy buena!". ¿Un "no está mal", al menos?

—Eso no te da ninguna certeza de que Granger no sea virgen. Quizá no quiso hacerlo con Krum.

—¡Oh, vamos, Malfoy! ¡No seas incrédulo! Krum es una celebridad, un deportista talentoso y guapo, ¿qué chica no querría acostarse con él? ¡Además, dicen que la gente de esos países la tiene más grande que los ingleses! Los ingleses blancos como tú, claro…

Zabini ahogó una leve risita luego de hacer el comentario que golpeó como un dardo gigante la hombría de Malfoy.

—O quizá Krum no quiso hacerlo con ella —terminó de elucubrar Malfoy. El escozor en su interior se había agudizado. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Fuera lo que fuese, no era para nada agradable.

—¡Malfoy, por favor! Fue _él_ quien empezó a besarla. Parece como si estuvieses intentando convencerte de que Granger _todavía_ es virgen.

La última frase de Zabini golpeó a Malfoy en el pecho como si fuese una bludger especialmente pesada. Aturdido por la aseveración del moreno, el muchacho enarcó una ceja y, fingiendo asco, habló con voz pastosa:

—¡Ni que me importara si se lo metieron a esa sangre sucia o no! —El grito de Malfoy había sido exageradamente fuerte, por lo que al instante bajó la voz—. De verdad, Zabini, nadie en su sano juicio podría querer acostarse con ese esperpento. Quizá a ti te gustaría… Mencionaste que te gusta su culo, ¿no es verdad?

—No está nada de mal su culo, es verdad —convino Zabini, pensativo—. Pero no, definitivamente es un _no_ de _no-me-la-follaría_.

Malfoy guardó silencio. Su corazón se había puesto a latir más fuerte, como si estuviese al tanto de la sensación desagradable que se había apoderado de su pecho. Era una sensación muy similar a la que había sentido cuando, el otro día, Potter había atrapado la snitch y él no. Era… ¿envidia? No, no podía serlo. ¿Asco, quizá…?

—¿Y tú?

—¿Qué?

La pregunta del moreno fue el golpe fulminante.

—Que si tú te follarías a Granger, Malfoy.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, Zabini?

—Ya sabes, le vimos las bragas… quizá te sedujo un poco. ¡Vamos, Malfoy! Pansy se me insinuó el otro día. _¡Pansy!_ Hay una razón por la que no están pasando cosas entre ustedes, y creo saber muy bien _qué_ es.

La respiración de Zabini también se había agitado, pero por razones distintas. Su exaltación era similar a la que tenían los niños pequeños cuando encontraban su antiguo juguete preferido que, luego de arduos días de búsqueda, habían dado por perdido.

—¿Ah sí? —El tono de voz de Malfoy estaba débil, aunque pretendía sonar como un tren arrollador cargado de confianza—. ¿Qué es?

—Sólo diré que tiene las rodillas huesudas y una mata de cabello castaño.

Por un instante, Malfoy sintió que uno de sus puños se estrellaba con violencia sobre la respingada nariz de Zabini. Sin embargo, fue sólo una alucinación o, más bien, un _deseo_. La maldita sonrisa del moreno seguía ahí, reluciente, vengativa.

—Te voy a…

—Nah, Malfoy, no pasa nada, es sólo una broma —espetó Zabini sonriente, para luego ponerse de pie y sacudirse el musgo del trasero—. Tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

Malfoy, aún aturdido y molesto, asintió vagamente. La silueta de Zabini se perdió entre la multitud de estudiantes que disfrutaban de la hermosa mañana.

«_Es sólo una broma…_». Malfoy sabía que no había sido una broma. Si algo tenía Blaise Zabini, era una intuición casi infalible. De todos modos, Malfoy esperaba que en esa ocasión pudiese probarse su falibilidad.

«_¿Te follarías a Granger?_», preguntó una voz en su cabeza. La voz, extrañamente familiar, siseaba como una serpiente.

_Ssss… Ssss…_

Malfoy tuvo miedo de responder… ¿Y si…? ¿Y si realmente…?

_Ssss… Ssss_…

«_Mierda…_».

Y entonces, la verdad lo golpeó como el agua fría. Draco se estremeció.

«_Mierda… La chica del sueño_…».

No podía ser verdad, era… irreal.

«_Era Granger_».

El cuerpo de Draco se puso a temblar, asustado. Por algo le había levantado la falda… Por algo le había regalado las bragas de Pansy… Por algo la había abrazado el otro día… Por algo sentía ese maldito escozor en el pecho…

«_Sí, Draco Malfoy… No lo niegues_».

No quería admitirlo. Draco Malfoy no quería admitirlo, pero quizá era cierto. Draco Malfoy quería…

No sabía lo que quería hacerle pero, fuera lo que fuese, quería hacérselo a Hermione Granger.

«_¿Ves? Te lo dije…_».

* * *

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado mucho el capítulo._

_Unas cuantas palabras al cierre:_

_(i) Me agradó mucho la idea de hacer esta especie de rivalidad entre Zabini y Malfoy. Es muy agradable de escribir, la verdad. En mi mente, a Zabini no le gusta Umbridge porque a él no le gustan las reglas. Él es más bien un ente libre… Malfoy, sin embargo, puede aprovecharse de cualquier circunstancia que lo favorezca y, si ello implica rendirle pleitesía a una vieja gorda cara de sapo pues, ¡bienvenido sea!_

_(ii) El sueño. Sí, sí, quizá les recuerda a Harry y sus sueños mojados con Voldemort. Debo admitir que me inspiré en ellos, pero en ningún caso son similares. No son premonitorios ni nada; sólo expresan lo que siente Malfoy. Si los analizan un poco, podrán entender qué es ese humo gris y qué simboliza. La primera vez que lo usé di una pequeña pista._

_(iii) La comedia se va diluyendo. Sí, es verdad, pero creo que es necesario. La jocosidad inicial de la historia —recuerden, era un one-shot— se diluirá naturalmente. Por eso le di un par de intervenciones a Crabbe en esta pasada, para así alivianar un poco el tono._

_(iv) ¡DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!_

_¡Saludosssssssss!_


	6. La trampa de Snape I

_Estimados lectores_,

_Luego de un par de quebraderos de cabeza, les traigo el sexto capítulo de nuestra aventura. En esta ocasión, no me costó prácticamente nada encontrar la idea… Lo difícil fue cómo transformarla en un capítulo para ustedes. Como ven, el resultado tomó exactamente 7 días. ¡Espero no me odien por tardar tanto!_

_Les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews. Me agradaba saber que muchas de ustedes ya son lectoras habituales —como __**CeZu**__, por ejemplo, o __**Duhkha**__, a quien le debo la vida al hacer que me diese cuenta de forma muy amable que la había cagado, jaja— y que, además, hay más gente que se va sumando de a poco a esta historia. ¡Infinitas gracias!_

_Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo._

_¡Abrazos!_

_Iuris Doctor_

* * *

_**La trampa de Snape – Parte I**_

_por_

_Iuris Doctor_

* * *

«_Que si tú te follarías a Granger, Malfoy_».

Esas palabras seguían retumbando en la cabeza de Draco Malfoy, incluso después de un par de días de que gatillasen la comprensión de parte del misterio. Sin embargo, la voz que las pronunciaba no era la de Zabini: era aquella voz que se había encargado de dirigir ciegamente parte de sus acciones en las últimas semanas. Era la voz de lo que él, erróneamente, había denominado como "_Conciencia_".

Los días habían avanzado excesivamente rápido para la gran mayoría de los alumnos de quinto año. Se acercaba la Navidad y, aun así, nadie parecía estar de mejor humor. Las montañas de deberes que se apilaban dentro de sus mochilas era preocupante, y nadie parecía lo suficientemente seguro de que podrían terminarlos antes del plazo exigido por los profesores de Hogwarts. Había sólo un profesor que no había enviado deberes en los últimos días: Severus Snape.

Malfoy no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse porque Snape no hubiese mandado deberes en las últimas clases. Conociéndolo, lo más probable es que estuviese guardando un as bajo la manga. Sí, un as pegajoso y pestilente que tenía por nombre "_deberes para las vacaciones_".

Los días jueves por la mañana tocaba Pociones —cosa que no molestaba a Malfoy en absoluto—, por lo que los estudiantes de Slytherin y Gryffindor se apiñaban contra la oscura puerta de metal que separaba el pasillo de las mazmorras del aula de Pociones. Las sinuosas filas que describían eran muy desordenadas, y más bien parecían una especie de caracoles particularmente deformes. La oscuridad de las mazmorras era levemente paliada por las velas que siempre iluminaban ese recóndito rincón del castillo, por lo que era difícil distinguir a distancia la identidad de cada una de las sombras que se acurrucaban entre sí esperando a Snape.

—Está tardando más de lo normal —musitó Zabini, consultando su reluciente reloj de pulsera—. Cosa rara en él, ¿no?

—Ya aparecerá —lo consoló Malfoy, impaciente por entrar a su clase favorita.

Un sonoro bostezo interrumpió los distraídos pensamientos de Malfoy mientras ocupaba su lugar junto a Zabini y detrás de Pansy. El muchacho giró levemente la cabeza en dirección a la fila de Gryffindors que estaba a unos dos metros de distancia, y vio que la fuente de aquel espantoso ruido era Hermione Granger. La muchacha se había tapado la boca con dificultad, ocultando la palidez de su rostro tras una pequeña mano rosada. Su cabello estaba más despeinado que nunca y, para completar el cuadro, unas ojeras amoratadas adornaban su cara empapada de cansancio.

—Lleva siete minutos de retraso —insistió Zabini, impaciente—. Nunca había tardado tanto.

—Ya llegará —empezó Malfoy.

Mientras el rubio escrutaba con disimulo a la castaña, escoltada como siempre por Potter y Weasley, sintió una especie de punzada a la altura del pecho. La voz de su "_conciencia_" había vuelto a atacar, haciendo que los murmullos que se confundían a su alrededor desaparecieran por un instante. Malfoy sacudió su cabeza de forma ausente y, acto seguido, se volteó hacia Zabini. Una de las cosas más desagradables de los últimos días era saber que Zabini _sospechaba_ de él. El hecho de que su amigo hubiese desempolvado la intrigante llave que abría el pesado cerrojo del misterioso comportamiento de Malfoy era preocupante. No había forma de escapar; sin embargo, el moreno se había comportado de forma muy prudente. Había preferido no ahondar en el tema, cosa que Malfoy agradecía en silencio cada minuto que pasaba.

—Creo que ahí viene —informó Zabini, despegando sus oscuros ojos del reloj—. Mierda, en serio, ¿por qué no ponen lámparas decentes en las mazmorras?

Malfoy dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección que había señalado Zabini. Al parecer, tenía razón: en la oscuridad inmensa del pasillo algo se movía, ondeando. Era oscuro pero, a medida que se acercaba, se volvía cada vez más nítido. El rostro cetrino y el cabello grasiento dejaron de confundirse con la penumbra, hasta dejarse ver totalmente una vez que la silueta se detuvo, rígida, frente al grupo de alumnos. Las velas iluminaban con una luz tenuemente amarilla el pálido rostro que los observaba con desinterés. Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto y, luego, abrió la puerta con violencia.

—Adentro —ladró el profesor, extendiendo un brazo que indicaba el oscuro salón de clases—. ¡Adentro!

Los Gryffindors, asustados, enfilaron con rapidez hacia el salón y desaparecieron entre las sombras. Luego, los de Slytherin se encaminaron hacia la oscuridad, sonriéndole al Jefe de su casa, quien ignoró aquel gesto de interesada amabilidad. La sonrisa de Malfoy era la más grande y brillante; Snape era su profesor favorito.

Una vez que todos entraron, las velas del salón se encendieron y titilaron por unos segundos. Torpemente, los alumnos tomaron asiento y esperaron a que Snape cerrara la puerta tras él. Malfoy se sentó junto a Zabini, en la primera fila. Un portazo terminó súbitamente con los cuchicheos de los chicos, quienes, entre sobresaltados y asustados, dirigieron su mirada hacia el profesor de Pociones. Se había instalado frente a su escritorio, con el ceño fruncido, y los miraba con cierto desprecio. Para su decepción, Malfoy no detectó la habitual sonrisa camuflada que le dedicaba el profesor Snape antes de comenzar cada clase. El muchacho bajó la mirada y la fijó en su caldero.

—Bueno —comenzó Snape, mientras cruzaba sus brazos envueltos en una gruesa túnica negra—, hoy _no_ usarán sus calderos. ¡Dije que no los usarán!

Los oscuros ojos del profesor se posaron con severidad en Weasley, quien estaba golpeteando su caldero con los pulgares. Ante la mirada severa del profesor, el pelirrojo soltó el caldero de peltre y dejó caer las manos sobre su regazo. Snape volvió a mirarlos a todos, muy serio.

—Hoy no preparemos ninguna poción —explicó Snape, mientras empezaba a pasearse entre los pupitres de la sala—. La clase de hoy será una clase explicativa respecto de algo que tendrán que hacer y entregar antes del día lunes.

—Deberes… —musitó Zabini, desganado.

—Sí, Zabini, _deberes_ —replicó Snape, volteándose hacia él de forma amenazadora. Zabini, que había pensado que el profesor no lo oiría, se hundió levemente en su asiento—. Pero es algo muy especial que he venido preparando hace un tiempo. Se acerca el TIMO de Pociones y no quiero que _ninguno_ —sus fríos ojos se detuvieron un instante en Potter, quien esquivó la mirada del profesor— de ustedes me deje en vergüenza.

La túnica de Snape ondeaba suavemente a medida que caminaba, manteniendo la vista fija en la pared del aula. Cuando llegó al otro extremo del salón, giró sobre sus talones y emprendió el camino nuevamente hacia su escritorio. Cuando lo alcanzó, apoyó la parte baja de su espalda en él y se cruzó nuevamente de brazos, sin dejar de mirar con severidad a sus alumnos. Las decenas de ojos que se posaban sobre él brillaban expectantes, como si el profesor tuviese algo muy importante que decirles. Ciertamente, no querían más deberes.

—Tendrán que redactar un ensayo. —El anuncio de Snape fue seguido por una serie de quejidos y malas caras, aplacadas inmediatamente por una mueca terrorífica del profesor—. ¡Silencio! El ensayo tendrá que tratar en profundidad cinco pociones de alta complejidad, y no podrá tener una extensión menor a dos metros.

Las mandíbulas de los estudiantes se desencajaron. ¿_Dos metros_? Snape se había vuelto loco. A Malfoy, que le gustaban bastante las pociones, le pareció exagerado. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a escribir un ensayo de dos metros?

—No me importa si las pociones las hemos preparado en clases o no; basta con que tengan una complejidad igual o superior a la que se espera de un estudiante que aspira a cursar el ÉXTASIS. —Snape hizo una pausa—. Sin embargo, habrá una particularidad en este ejercicio…

El profesor dio unos pasos hacia adelante y, por primera vez, se fijó directamente en Malfoy. El muchacho intentó sonreír, pero la sonrisa quedó truncada en una especie de mueca desagradable cuando Snape prosiguió con su anuncio:

—Será en _parejas_.

Hubo reacciones diversas. Había quienes amaban el trabajo en equipo —particularmente aquellos que eran especialistas en aprovecharse del trabajo de los otros— y había otros que lo detestaban, entre ellos Draco Malfoy. El muchacho estiró el labio inferior en señal de disgusto y dejó de mirar a Snape. De reojo, pudo ver cómo los delgados labios del profesor se juntaban con delicadeza, en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Te pago dos galleons si haces el ensayo con Crabbe —le susurró Zabini a Malfoy una vez que Snape volvió a su escritorio—. Tentador, ¿no?

—Ni en sueños. Prefiero hacer el ensayo contigo.

—Silencio, señor Malfoy. Las noticias no terminan aquí.

Hubo otro murmullo cargado de desconcierto, que fue acallado nuevamente por la dureza de Snape.

—Por orden de la Suma Inquisidora, la dificultad de los trabajos preparativos para los TIMOs aumentará de ahora en adelante. —La sola mención de Umbridge hizo que Malfoy sonriera—. No especificó la forma, por lo que queda a mi discreción la medida que utilizaré para llevar a cabo el objetivo. He decidido que seré _yo_ quien arme las parejas, y no ustedes. De esa forma, tendrán una dificultad extra… ¿alguna pregunta?

El silencio se encargó de responder la pregunta de Snape. Sin embargo, luego de unos momentos, una mano temblorosa se alzó unos pupitres detrás de la cabeza Malfoy. El muchacho giró la cabeza y bufó. Era _Granger_.

—¿_Ninguna_?

—Señor…

—¿Señorita Granger?

—¿Está seguro que el hecho de que usted arme las parejas aumentará la dificultad del trabajo? —La pregunta de Granger irritó a Snape, quien frunció el entrecejo.

—Creo que _yo_ soy el más indicado para decidir qué aumenta la dificultad de los deberes y qué no, señorita Granger —respondió Snape—. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, por cuestionar la autoridad del profesor en su sala de clases. ¿Alguna pregunta _realmente_ útil?

Todos guardaron silencio.

—Bien, creo que empezaré a formar las parejas. Mmm…

Era notorio que el profesor Snape estaba saboreando cada segundo que transcurría. El hecho de que las órdenes de la Suma Inquisidora fueran tan abiertas le permitía manejar su sala de clases con aún mayor libertad. El profesor escrutó cada uno de los pupitres con atención al tiempo que esbozaba una mueca de concentración. Finalmente, luego de un largo minuto, abrió la boca con estridencia:

—¡Weasley!

—¿S-Sí?

—Weasley —repitió Snape— con Parkinson.

Malfoy reprimió una risita, mientras que Zabini hizo un ruido similar al de un cerdo cuando logró controlar la carcajada que amenazaba con romper el ambiente de tensión que se había generado. Weasley había hecho una mueca de desagrado; Pansy parecía que iba a vomitar.

—¡Longbottom!

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Longbottom! —volvió a exclamar Snape. El muchacho alzó su redonda cabeza, dejando al descubierto su rolliza cara, que había adoptado un color rojo tomate—. Longbottom con Goyle.

Esta vez Zabini no pudo contener la risa. Malfoy se dio vuelta para mirar a Goyle, quien se comenzó a reír con malicia. «_Pobre Longbottom_», pensó el rubio con falsa compasión.

—Zabini —dijo Snape, invirtiendo esta vez el orden de las casas.

—¿Ah? —respondió Zabini, cortando su risotada de forma abrupta. Malfoy se preparó para ocupar su lugar en el podio de las carcajadas.

—Zabini con Potter.

Malfoy estalló en una carcajada que lo obligó a apretarse el abdomen para controlarla lo mejor que podía. Snape hizo caso omiso al ruido: estaba muy ocupado fulminando a Potter con la mirada. El muchacho de lentes no mostró resentimiento ni molestia; era más importante preocuparse de no darle en el gusto a Snape. Zabini se había hundido en su silla.

—Creo que ahora sí que tendrás que cambiarte de casa, Zabini —le susurró Malfoy al oído, secándose las lágrimas.

Snape siguió regocijándose al formar parejas tan disparejas. Malfoy parecía ser el encargado de la banda sonora: su risa era el paso obligado luego de la mención de cada una de las nuevas duplas. Crabbe había sido emparejado con Finnigan, cuestión que no le causó nada de gracia al Gryffindor. De algún modo, Malfoy lo compadecía. Nott, por su parte, quedó con Dean Thomas.

—Malfoy.

La risita insufrible del rubio se cortó en seco. El profesor Snape estaba parado frente a él, con expresión seria, y lo miraba con detención. Malfoy sintió el peso de su mirada en sus ojos grises: era como si Snape estuviese leyendo un libro con máxima concentración, intentando descifrar su sentido. El profesor entornó los ojos. Aquellos segundos le parecieron eternos.

«_No con Granger_», espetó una vocecita en su cabeza.

—Malfoy —volvió a decir Snape, liberando la presión que había tensionado todo el cuerpo del rubio— con Granger.

La vocecita que rondaba su cabeza desapareció inmediatamente y fue reemplazada por la sonora risa de Zabini, que amenazó con reventarle el tímpano. El muchacho apretó los puños bajo la mesa, sintiendo una enorme impotencia. ¿Por qué? Habría preferido hacer el trabajo con Potter. ¿Qué pretendía Snape? ¿Acaso…?

—Muy bien —sentenció Snape, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente—. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer… Ahora…

Snape metió una de sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica y sacó su varita, para luego apuntar al pizarrón y comenzar a escribir las instrucciones de forma clara. Sus alumnos, todavía aturdidos con la última medida del profesor, no estaban interesados en leer las directrices del ensayo. Entre ellos, cuchicheaban y se miraban de reojo, expectantes a lo que pasaría de ahí en adelante.

—Esto es una burla —se quejó Zabini en voz muy baja, eludiendo a Snape—. De verdad, es ridículo. ¿Cómo se supone que esta mierda va a aumentar la dificultad del ensayo? Es estúpido…

—No sé de qué te quejas, Zabini —respondió Malfoy con voz queda.

—Vamos, _Draco_ —le susurró al oído el moreno, imitando a Pansy—. Tú tienes a _Granger_. ¡Tú trabajo está listo! Además…

—Ni se te ocurra.

Cuando el profesor se volteó nuevamente y enfrentó a sus alumnos, todos guardaron silencio y quedaron tiesos como las estatuas de los pasillos. Snape los miró, serio, y luego se dedicó a repasar los puntos que consideraba importantes de las instrucciones.

—Cada alumno entregará una copia del ensayo; no se aceptará un solo trabajo por pareja. —Todos se miraron, desconcertados—. Quien entregue un ensayo de _menos_ de dos metros, tendrá que rendir un examen práctico el día veinticuatro de diciembre…

—¡Ese día es Nochebuena! —exclamó Potter, sin siquiera levantar la mano.

—Me alegra que te gusten las festividades, Potter —contestó Snape, mirándolo con rabia—. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, por hablar sin levantar la mano. —El profesor dejó de mirar a Potter, quien se mordió la lengua para no volver a meterse con Snape—. Como decía, tendrá que rendir un examen práctico en esa fecha. Lo mismo corre para los que redacten algo tan malo que me haga arrugar la cara más de lo que me gustaría. ¿Preguntas?

Nadie se atrevió a hablar.

—Perfecto.

El resto de la clase no duró más de diez minutos. Una vez que la campana anunció el fin del bloque, todos los alumnos salieron raudos del aula evitando el contacto visual con Snape, quien se había sentado frente a su escritorio. Todos menos Malfoy, quien había recogido su mochila y, luego de colgársela al hombro con desidia, se acercó lentamente al escritorio del profesor.

—¿Señor Malfoy…?

—Profesor, quería pedirle que _por favor_ reconsiderara lo que acaba de hacer. —El profesor levantó la mirada de los pergaminos que estaba revisando. Su ganchuda nariz se tensionó en el momento en que hizo una mueca extraña, como de desconcierto—. ¿No cree que la medida es un poco extrema, señor?

—Dudo que sea extrema en absoluto, señor Malfoy. ¿Hay algo en particular que le impida trabajar con su compañera… —Snape hizo una pausa, buscando los ojos grises de Malfoy. Cuando los encontró, siguió hablando—: la señorita Granger?

Malfoy bajó la mirada y comenzó a mirarse las agujetas de los zapatos. Estaba seguro de que si miraba a Snape por mucho tiempo a los ojos volvería a sentir esa desagradable sensación de hace un rato. La tensión del ambiente no se había disipado con el sonido de la campana; el aire se sentía levemente denso y Malfoy podía sentir una cierta presión en el pecho que le impedía expresarse con total naturalidad. Snape, por supuesto, estaba al tanto de todo eso.

—Profesor… La verdad… —Las palabras salían de la boca de Draco con un tono poco común en él: su voz sonaba casi suplicante—. No quiero trabajar con ella. No me interesa. Es una san…

—¡No me interesa la opinión que tenga sobre la señorita Granger, señor Malfoy! —lo cortó de inmediato Snape. Su semblante típicamente sombrío y serio mutó en algo intrigante: se había llenado de repulsión—. Le rogaré que se dedique a terminar su trabajo como el resto de sus compañeros. No tienen mucho tiempo.

Enseguida, el profesor volvió a bajar la mirada y sus ojos se perdieron en la caligrafía de aquellos pergaminos amarillentos que yacían sobre su escritorio. Malfoy respiró hondo, como si quisiese aspirar valentía del ambiente para volver a hablarle. De un momento a otro, Snape levantó nuevamente la mirada y sus ojos lo dijeron todo. El muchacho, contrariado, se disculpó y abandonó el aula derrotado, cosa totalmente inusual en él.

—No olvide que cada miembro del grupo debe entregar _su copia_, señor Malfoy —le dijo Snape antes de que saliera del lugar.

En ese instante, Malfoy captó la trampa de Snape.

* * *

—¿Trabajar con Weasley? ¡Ni loca!

La Sala Común de Slytherin se había llenado de estudiantes de quinto que buscaban terminar los malditos deberes de Transformaciones. El grupo de Malfoy estaba ocupando el lugar más próximo a la chimenea, aprovechando el calor que emanaba de ella para así olvidar el frío invernal que anunciaba la proximidad de la Navidad. Draco estaba apoyado contra el respaldo de su sillón favorito, entre Pansy y Zabini, observando el crepitar de las llamas. No había sonreído en todo el día desde que abandonó el aula de Pociones. Algo similar había ocurrido con el resto de sus compañeros. El muchacho se preguntaba si estaría pasando lo mismo en la Torre Gryffindor…

—Al menos el tuyo no tiene pesadillas ni arranques esquizofrénicos —le dijo Zabini a Pansy mientras su pluma rasgueaba el pergamino que reposaba sobre sus piernas—. ¡Mierda! Escribí "animago" con "j" de "joder"… Pansy, acércame el corrector…

La muchacha le acercó el adminículo para corregir los errores en tinta y siguió mordiendo su pluma. Draco le había echado un ojo a su pergamino un par de veces: seguía en blanco. Él prefería terminar el trabajo más tarde, cuando estuviese en los dormitorios. No podía concentrarse con tanto ruido.

—Al menos a ustedes no les tocó Longbottom. —Goyle estaba sentado en una butaca particularmente cómoda, observando cómo el resto se encargaba de los deberes de McGonagall—. No sé cómo podremos terminar el ensayo… ¡Longbottom es un desastre en Pociones!

—¡Habló el que no sabe servir un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla sin derramar la mitad de su contenido! —lo molestó Zabini.

—¡Cállate, idiota!

Malfoy seguía observando las llamas en silencio. Las chispas que saltaban de cuando en cuando describían formas extrañas y abstractas que ayudaban al muchacho a dedicarse a sus pensamientos. El hecho de tener que trabajar con Granger no ayudaba en absoluto; tendría que pasar gran parte del fin de semana oyendo su desagradable voz mandona en la biblioteca, esperando que el tiempo pasase lo más rápido posible.

—Draco es el que peor la tiene —empezó Pansy. Zabini ahogó una risita ante la mirada amenazadora de Malfoy.

—Nah —dijo Zabini—. Es el único que salió favorecido… ¿¡Qué!?

Todos lo miraron con caras cargadas de extrañeza. Una vena palpitante emergió en la sien de Pansy, quien lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Malfoy ignoró el comentario.

—Granger es sólo una sangre sucia insufrible —comentó la morena, desviando la vista de Zabini—. ¿No es cierto, Draco?

—Si tú lo dices.

—A mí me habría gustado quedar con Granger… —dijo Crabbe, relamiéndose. Pansy estuvo a punto de propinarle una patada si no hubiese sido porque el tintero que descansaba sobre su regazo amenazó con caer al suelo—. ¡Bueno, bueno, nunca más!

Las miradas de complicidad se repartieron entre ellos. Malfoy, sin embargo, no fue parte de aquella muestra de confianza en ese momento; estaba demasiado ocupado intentando desenredar las madejas de confusión que enturbiaban su mente. Él sabía que el problema iba más allá de Granger pero, ¿por qué? ¿Habría una razón en particular por la que estuviese sintiendo lo que sentía, y viendo lo que veía? ¿Qué significaba ese humo plateado? Las interrogantes parecían aflorar como la maleza en el pasto descuidado, dejando más preguntas que respuestas a medida que pasaban los segundos. El muchacho no sabía cómo atacar cada uno de sus dilemas… Además de eso, se sentía terriblemente solo. Sabía que no podía confiar en ninguno de sus amigos para comentar el tema. De todas maneras, Zabini lo sabía. Quizá eso podría aliviar levemente el peso que sentía en su cabeza.

—Terminé —avisó Zabini, dejando caer su pluma en el piso. Estiró las piernas, desperezándose, y observó su pergamino con relajo—. Una «E» segura…

—¿Podrías…? —dijo Pansy, estirando su brazo para quitarle el pergamino a Zabini. Con reflejos envidiables, el moreno la alejó de su alcance.

—No, no, querida Pansy. —El muchacho hizo ondear levemente el pergamino sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndolo únicamente con el índice y el pulgar—. Nada es gratis en esta vida.

—Una cerveza de mantequilla.

—¡Pst! Eso es un insulto…

—¡Está bien! ¡Dos! Y es mi última oferta…

—Así me gustas, Pansy.

Los comentarios de sus compañeros se perdían a lo lejos. Malfoy no podía soportar todas esas incógnitas que le estaban quitando el sueño. Tenía que haber alguna forma de descifrarlas sin correr riesgos…

«_Pregúntale a Granger_», dijo una voz calmada dentro de su cabeza.

El muchacho se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada de la chimenea, mirando con detención a cada uno de sus acompañantes. Todos seguían enfrascados en una discusión sobre cuánto valían los deberes terminados de Zabini. Malfoy meneó la cabeza y siguió contemplando el fuego.

—¿Y si tiene razón…? —dijo en una voz imperceptible, casi como si le estuviese susurrando al fuego. De pronto, el fuego crepitó con más fuerza, como si estuviese respondiéndole a Malfoy. No entendió la señal, pero…

Quizá _sí_ debía hablar con Granger.

* * *

El día viernes amaneció particularmente frío. Los alumnos de Hogwarts hacían de todo para intentar combatir la helada matinal: algunos incluso usaban sus bufandas y guantes dentro del castillo.

Malfoy, que odiaba hacer el ridículo, prefirió aguantarse el frío y hacer como que nada pasaba. Crabbe y Goyle parecían muñecos de nieve gigantes envueltos en bufandas gruesas y mitones que hacían que sus manos pareciesen enormes almohadas de lana.

El desayuno que precedió a la clase de Encantamientos de los viernes por la mañana fue bastante largo. Todos se habían despertado más temprano que de costumbre gracias a la ola de frío que azotaba Hogwarts. Malfoy y Zabini habían sido los primeros en llegar al comedor, seguidos de Crabbe y Goyle, quienes habían tardado una eternidad en enfundarse en sus ropas de abrigo.

—¿No tienen frío? —preguntó Goyle cuando tomó asiento junto a Crabbe, un par de minutos después de que Malfoy había llegado—. A mí se me están enfriando las pelotas…

—Debe ser porque no las usas como debiesen usarse, Goyle —le respondió Zabini. El muchacho ignoró la mirada de desprecio que le lanzó el chico de los hombros anchos—. ¿Han visto a Pansy?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Crabbe y Goyle hicieron lo mismo después de que su amigo hizo el gesto. Zabini se encogió de hombros y metió ambas manos dentro de su túnica para aplacar la gélida sensación que sufrían.

—¡Ahí está, ahí está! —exclamó Crabbe, señalando la enorme puerta del Gran Salón con un pedazo de tarta de moras ensartado en un tenedor. Los otros tres muchachos se acomodaron para esquivar las cabezas de los demás Slytherins, que les coartaban el perímetro visual.

Crabbe estaba en lo cierto: Pansy Parkinson estaba parada justo en la entrada del Gran Salón. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión de repugnancia pintarrajeada en su rostro. Malfoy no tardó en darse cuenta por qué la chica parecía tan disgustada.

—¿Por qué está hablando con Weasley? —inquirió Malfoy, poniendo los ojos como platos. Zabini meneó la cabeza en señal de decepción—. ¿Qué te pasa, Zabini?

—Vas de mal en peor, Draco Malfoy —dijo el aludido, chasqueando la lengua para exagerar su falsa decepción—. ¿Pociones, te suena?

El recuerdo volvió a Malfoy como un balde de agua fría. Recordó la horrible clase del día anterior y la razón por la que la última tarde había sido tan amarga y silenciosa. El rubio se llevó una mano a la cara, como si estuviese luchando contra una terrible resaca. Sin embargo, estaba luchando contra algo mucho peor…

Weasley estaba parado frente a Pansy, asintiendo y hablando lo menos posible. Era Pansy la que llevaba la voz cantante: su boca no paraba de abrirse, luchando contra la tensión que la mueca de repulsión imprimía en sus músculos. Luego de un minuto, Weasley asintió por última vez y caminó torpemente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos.

—¡Weasley! —exclamó Pansy con histeria al tomar asiento. Había apretado los dientes y los puños al mismo tiempo, como si quisiese golpear a alguien—. ¡Es insufrible! Debería ser un crimen ser _tan_ _idiota_ y _tan_ _pobre_ al mismo tiempo…

—¡Vamos, querida _Pansy_! —dijo Zabini poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica—. ¡Ten, un poco de jugo de calabaza para pasar el trago amargo!

La muchacha recibió el vaso que Zabini le había tendido y, sin agradecer, se lo tomó de una sola vez. Enseguida, Pansy acercó un plato y se sirvió una generosa porción de pie de limón. No volvió hablar en el resto del desayuno, pero sí engulló cosas dulces por montón. Malfoy y Zabini se miraron y se encogieron de hombros: eso era algo habitual en Pansy cuando le pasaba algo excesivamente desagradable. Pero no todo había pasado…

—¡Hola! —dijo una voz detrás de Malfoy. La falsa amabilidad impregnaba cada uno de los desagradables acordes de aquella voz.

Malfoy se volteó y, para su sorpresa y resignación, Hermione Granger estaba parada tras él, ataviada con una bufanda escarlata y dorada que combinaba con unos guantes de lana de color burdeo. Su cabello castaño estaba horrendamente peinado, y sus ojeras habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. Llevaba un enorme libro abrazado contra su pecho, y miraba a Draco como si estuviese observando algo que nunca había visto. Todos los ojos que estaban alrededor del rubio se fijaron en Granger: algunas personas desviaron la mirada inmediatamente; otras —como Pansy y Zabini—, la quedaron mirando con atención.

—¡Oh, veo que ya comenzamos a fraternizar! —exclamó Zabini socarronamente, extendiendo el brazo hacia Hermione—. Los primeros pasos para hacer de Hogwarts un colegio más feliz… Buenos días, Granger.

—Ho-Hola —respondió Granger al saludo, sonriéndole a Zabini. La amabilidad del moreno pareció tomarla por sorpresa—. Hace frío, ¿no?

—Demasiado —respondió Zabini sin dejar de sonreír. Malfoy se había volteado nuevamente y le estaba dando la espalda a la castaña, que ahora estaba ocupada hablando con Zabini—. ¿Tarta de moras? ¿Pie de limón? ¿Jugo de calabaza? Podemos hacerte un espacio si quieres…

Las cordiales invitaciones de Zabini se cortaron de sopetón. La ágil pierna de Pansy Parkinson había reaccionado ante tamaña ridiculez y había recorrido la distancia entre ella y la de Zabini para propinarle un puntapié magistral que hizo que el muchacho se mordiera el labio, ahogando un quejido de dolor. Hermione, que no entendía nada, se limitó a mover una mano en señal de negación y a agradecer con voz temblorosa.

—Sólo vengo a hablar con… Malfoy.

La sangre se agolpó súbitamente en la cabeza del rubio, quien se volteó con dificultad y miró a Granger. La muchacha lo miraba con los ojos entornados, aunque en realidad se notaba que lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo. Malfoy suspiró y la miró a los ojos, imprimiendo un dejo de repulsión en su mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Draco con una voz áspera—. ¿Qué quieres?

—B-Bueno, lo de Pociones, ya sabes. —La respuesta de Granger fue tan obvia y poco decidora que Malfoy enarcó una ceja, exigiendo explicaciones—. Tenemos poco tiempo, y creo que deberíamos empezar hoy mismo… cuando termine la última clase.

—¿Y quién eres tú para darle órdenes a Draco, pedazo de…?

—Pansy, Pansy… —la tranquilizó Zabini, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. El moreno volvió a mirar a la castaña, quien le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa—. No le hagas caso, Granger.

—Gracias —dijo la muchacha, volviéndose nuevamente hacia Malfoy—. ¿Te parece a las cuatro, después de almorzar?

La sonrisa de Hermione Granger era tan forzada que Malfoy podía oler las ganas que ella tenía de propinarle un puñetazo en toda la cara. El chico bufó y asintió, como si no tuviese otra opción que acatar las órdenes del esperpento.

—Nos vemos afuera de la biblioteca, entonces —sentenció Granger, borrando paulatinamente la falsa sonrisa que sus labios formaban—. Adiós.

La presencia de Granger desapareció de forma espontánea. La chica se había encargado de enfilar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor de la manera más rápida posible, pero disimulando sus deseos de huir. Su caminar era una especie de trote en cámara lenta: sus piernas trabajaban arduamente para sacarla del campo visual de los Slytherins lo antes posible.

—Esa sangre sucia de mierda… —dijo Pansy, sirviéndose más jugo y buscando un par de roscas glaseadas en la alargada mesa—. ¡Venir a interrumpir nuestro desayuno! Es el colmo…

—Es un esperpento —masculló Malfoy, con la mirada fija en su plato vacío.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó Zabini, mirándolos con entusiasmo—. Tendrá la sangre sucia, pero es una buena muchacha. ¡Es educada! Además, no nos insultó esta vez… Creo que deberíamos aprender de ella.

—Y tiene un buen culo —acotó Crabbe.

El ruido sordo del golpe de la carne contra el hueso inundó los alrededores del lugar. Pansy le había propinado un sonoro golpe en el cráneo a Crabbe, quien ahora estaba frotándose la cabeza con una mueca de dolor impresa en su regordeta cara.

—¡Nunca más, nunca más! —se disculpó el chico.

Las recriminaciones de Pansy se esfumaron. Malfoy volvió a su estado de ensimismamiento de forma totalmente inesperada. Volvió a quedar silente, como había sido costumbre desde hacía poco, y sus pensamientos confusos lo atacaron sin piedad.

Quizá la trampa de Snape había sido doble…

—¿Ves, Malfoy? —le susurró al oído Zabini—. ¡Tienes una cita!

Quizá era el momento para abrir de a poco el cerrojo que Zabini había ayudado a descubrir. Quizá era el instante preciso para terminar con toda aquella mierda…

«_Quizá es el momento para que le hagas…_»

La voz decayó. Malfoy no pudo oír el resto de la oración, pero se temía lo peor.

Había llegado el momento de hacerle a Granger lo que _mataría_ por hacerle.

El problema era, sin embargo, que todavía no sabía _qué_ quería hacerle.

* * *

_Bien, bien, palabras al cierre…_

_(i) Fue un capítulo extraño y levemente predecible, lo sé. Si bien fue bastante largo, no pasaron muchas cosas. ¿Por qué? ¡Simple! Es un capítulo dividido en dos partes. ¿Por qué dos partes? ¡Simple! Es un capítulo en el cual pasarán muchas cosas, pero no pude condensar todo para que quedara en algo que pudiese leerse de una vez y no te dejara los ojos rojos (imagínense, podría haber tenido hasta unas 20.000 palabras). Por eso, preferí separar ambos "acontecimientos" y darles un enfoque distinto. Esta Parte I es una especie de introducción al capítulo —la Parte II—. Piénsenlo como Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte — Parte 1: a mí me encantó, pero la gente que no es fanática la encontró levemente aburrida. Era simplemente la antesala de lo realmente bueno, que era Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte — Parte 2. Es… algo así (me encanta justificarme jajaja)._

_(ii) Ok, si yo fuera un lector de este fic me preguntaría: ¿qué es la trampa de Snape? El título del capítulo se refiere a la trampa de Snape al hacer que cada pareja entregue individualmente el ensayo, es decir, cada trabajo será evaluado personalmente y no por duplas. Snape hace esto evidentemente para favorecer a los de Slytherin... Sin embargo, ¿podría haber otra trampa de Snape, como pensó Malfoy? ¡Habrá que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_(iii) De aquí en adelante es probable que los capítulos tarden todavía más en estar listos. Falta poco para que vuelva a la Universidad y, como muchos saben, esas cosas sí que saben succionar el tiempo. De todas maneras, mi mente seguirá volando y les seguiré trayendo este tipo de cosas. ¡No se preocupen!_

_(iv) Calculo que a este fic le deben quedar, como máximo, unos 6 capítulos más. Aún no tengo el final pensado —gracias __**Duhkha**__ por hacer que me diesa cuenta de eso—, pero de todas maneras de aquí en adelante se empieza a formar el escenario para el "clímax" de la historia (si quieren tomar esa palabra en su sentido sexual, ¡pueden hacerlo! No les aseguro que llegue a ser ese tipo de "clímax", en todo caso… jajaja)._

_(v) ¡Dejen reviews! ¡DEJEN-REVIEWS-POR-FAVOR! Jejejeje._

_¡Saludossss!_


	7. La trampa de Snape II

_Estimados lectores,_

_Disculpen la demora, pero aquí está el capítulo. Es un capítulo de larga duración –es casi el doble de un capítulo normal_–_, así que espero que les guste. _

_Como ya empezó la Universidad, estoy muy apretado con el tiempo y quizá me demore mucho en actualizar. Lo siento muchísimo, pero así es la vida…_

_Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo._

_¡Un abrazo!_

_Iuris Doctor_

* * *

_**La trampa de Snape — Parte II**_

_por_

_Iuris Doctor_

* * *

Las cuatro de la tarde habían llegado más rápido de que lo cualquiera habría imaginado, pese a lo lejanas que parecían. Malfoy habría pagado cientos de galleons para que el reloj avanzara más lento… lamentablemente, en esta ocasión el hijo de Lucius Malfoy no sabía a quién contactar para obtener tal favor.

El frío de la mañana se extendió hasta la tarde, y la oscuridad de la noche parecía venírseles encima como una sombra que amenazaba con acortar los días. El cuarto piso del castillo, sin embargo, parecía estar un poco más temperado.

Draco recorrió la última escalera con lentitud, intentando alargar cada segundo lo más que podía. Ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba a un par de metros de la biblioteca, y no tenía más remedio que seguir avanzando. Nunca había detestado a Snape, pero en aquella ocasión no podía hacer más que odiarlo intensamente. ¿Qué pretendía emparejándolo con Granger? Ciertamente su padre se enteraría de ello…

No le tomó más de dos minutos llegar a la biblioteca. Cuando estuvo frente a la entrada, se apoyó contra la pared junto a la puerta y, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, comenzó a examinar el techo con aire ausente. El corazón le latía con fuerza… ¿nerviosismo? No… ¿ansiedad?

El silencio era casi doloroso. Sus oídos, acostumbrados al bullicio típico de Hogwarts, no soportaban los lugares extremadamente silentes. Solamente acudía a ellos cuando no quería ser molestado. Claramente, ese no era uno de esos momentos.

Los minutos pasaron y, de pronto, Granger salió de la biblioteca. Su mochila le colgaba del hombro derecho de forma peligrosa, a punto de caer. Llevaba unos enormes libros apretados contra su pecho, cuyo peso hacía que la muchacha se ruborizara un poco por el esfuerzo. La sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que estaba en la biblioteca se esfumó de inmediato cuando vio a Malfoy ahí, apoyado contra la pared.

—Hola —saludó ella con frialdad.

Malfoy no dijo nada; únicamente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Me preocupé de adelantar trabajo. —El rubio no podía creer que Granger ya estuviese rompiéndole las pelotas—. Saqué un par de libros, nada muy complicado, pero tendremos que revisarlos con cuidado. Me parece una buena idea que yo me encargue de hacer eso… tú puedes arreglártelas con los pergaminos y los borradores.

—¿Qué te crees, Granger? —dijo Malfoy, frunciendo levemente la cara—. ¿Acaso piensas que me subyugaré y haré _todo_ lo que tú quieras mientras tengamos que trabajar? Si eso crees, realmente estás demente. Además… ¿por qué tendría que hacerte caso?

La muchacha abrió la boca, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Al parecer, no encontró una respuesta convincente.

—Eso no importa —respondió al fin—. Lo importante es que terminemos esto rápido. —Granger despegó un brazo de los libros y, con dificultad, empezó a hurguetear entre ellos. De un momento a otro, sacó un pergamino bastante viejo que descansaba entre dos libros particularmente gruesos. Extendió la mano, tendiéndolo hacia Malfoy—. Toma. Por ahí podríamos empezar.

Malfoy alzó una ceja y tiró del pergamino con violencia. Lo observó sin bajar la ceja, fingiendo que lo examinaba acuciosamente. Estaba amarillento, y tenía un par de manchas que parecían ser de agua o, más bien, de humedad. El chico entornó los ojos para poder descifrar lo que la tinta levemente desteñida por el paso del tiempo señalaba.

—¿Poción multijugos? —leyó él, extrañado—. ¿En serio vamos a escribir sobre esto, Granger? ¡Te has vuelto loca! Es una poción tremendamente difícil, y no sé si haya algún libro que hable de esto en…

—Sí lo hay —dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo con voz decidida—. Pero no lo necesitamos. Todo está ahí, en ese pergamino. Y no preguntes por qué —le advirtió la muchacha, atendiendo a la mirada inquisitiva que le lanzó Malfoy—, no es de tu incumbencia.

—No dejaré que decidas todo, Granger. No soy sirviente de nadie, y mucho menos tu sirviente. No soy un maldito elfo doméstico.

—En algo que puedan tener suerte los elfos domésticos... —murmuró ella.

La rabia se apoderó de Malfoy de inmediato. Su cabeza le ordenó insultarla, pero su lengua no reaccionó a tiempo. Sabía que no era prudente humillarla minutos antes de empezar un trabajo que sería un dolor de cabeza por el resto del fin de semana, así que guardó silencio y solamente le mostró los dientes en señal de molestia. Ella lo ignoró.

—Vamos —dijo Granger de pronto.

Malfoy asintió sin decir palabra alguna y guardó el pergamino amarillento dentro de su túnica. Prefirió no objetar la orden de la castaña, para así poder terminar lo antes posible con el suplicio de encerrarse con ella en la biblioteca por horas.

Entraron en la biblioteca, iluminada por lámparas enormes que colgaban del alto techo que los cobijaba del frío invernal. Dentro de ella había una gran cantidad de alumnos de quinto año, muchos de ellos con la nariz pegada a los libros y los pergaminos que tenían sobre las mesitas dispuestas entre las estanterías repletas de libros.

Rodearon una mesa que estaba vacía. Granger dejó caer delicadamente la mochila a su lado, soltó los libros, que golpearon la mesa de roble oscuro con un sonoro «_pum_», y, por fin, tomó asiento en una silla. Draco hizo lo mismo, ocupando la que estaba frente a ella. La castaña distribuyó los libros que había dejado sobre la mesa —según Malfoy había contado, eran seis— y luego abrió su mochila para sacar pluma, tintero y pergamino. El muchacho hizo lo mismo.

—Bien —dijo ella en una voz muy baja. Malfoy tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante para poder oírla bien—, yo me encargaré de revisar todos estos libros. Tú encárgate de empezar a ver qué es importante y qué no sobre la poción multijugos. Cuando termines, yo lo revisaré. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Por qué tienes que revisar _tú_ mi trabajo? —murmuró Draco, indignado—. Creía que era Snape quien revisaba los deberes, ¿o acaso cambió el sistema de deberes en Hogwarts?

—Tú también revisarás lo que yo haga, Malfoy.

Esa pequeña concesión se transformó en el primer triunfo de Malfoy durante esa tarde. No esperaba que Granger le cediera protagonismo tan rápido, pero ciertamente la chica estaba tan empecinada en acabar rápido con eso como él.

La castaña abrió el libro más grueso de todos y comenzó a leerlo, guiándose con su dedo índice. A Malfoy le llamó la atención que Granger recitase silentemente cada una de las palabras que leía, como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no leer en voz alta. El chico reprimió una sonrisa y comenzó a trabajar.

Estuvieron callados por al menos media hora. Ambos habían empezado a garabatear sobre sus pergaminos, esbozando las ideas que cada uno tenía para ejecutar el trabajo. Granger se mordía el labio inferior cada vez que una idea intentaba ver la luz; Malfoy, por su parte, se rascaba la cabeza vagamente.

—Listo —dijo el rubio, dejando su pluma de faisán junto al pergamino amarillento que había usado como guía—. Ya terminé mi parte.

Granger lo miró incrédula.

—Déjame ver.

La chica estiró la mano y tomó el pergamino entre sus finos dedos, leyéndolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No está mal —concedió ella—. Hay algunas cosas que yo no habría redactado así, pero…

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—… pero está bien. En lo esencial, claro.

—¿De dónde sacaste este pergamino, Granger?

La insistencia de Malfoy la tomó por sorpresa.

—Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia. —La muchacha, sorprendida, alzó la voz sin darse cuenta. Nerviosa, miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que Madame Pince no estuviera cerca. Cuando lo hizo, agachó la cabeza y se inclinó hacia Malfoy—. Agradece que no tenemos que sacar el _Moste Potente Potions_ de la sección prohibida… dudo que algún profesor nos diera permiso, incluso ahora.

—«_¿Moste Potente Potions?_» —continuó Malfoy. Las constantes preguntas del rubio parecieron incomodar a Granger, quien no lo miró a los ojos.

—Es un libro.

—Me pareció bastante obvio, la verdad. ¿Por qué lo conoces?

—Porque… Ahm… ¡Harry!

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Granger?

Pero la exclamación de Granger no era una respuesta. Saliendo de uno de los pasillos donde se encasillaban los libros venía Harry Potter, cargando dos libros que no superaban las tres mil páginas entre ambos. El muchacho tenía cara de resignado, pero respondió de inmediato al saludo de su amiga sonriendo alegremente. Malfoy hizo una mueca de disgusto y bufó.

Por un instante, Malfoy pensó que Potter no sería capaz de acercarse a ellos. Sin embargo, el tiempo probó que su predicción estaba equivocada.

—Hola —saludó él, ignorando completamente a Malfoy—. ¿Cómo estás, Hermione?

—Atareada —contestó ella—. ¿Qué pociones escogieron?

—Aún no sabemos. Zabini quiere hacer el Veritaserum, pero yo le digo que es muy complicada… Además, nunca la hemos preparado…

—Es cierto. Aquí con Malfoy estamos pensando en partir con la poción multijugos.

Por primera vez, Potter miró a Malfoy. El rubio no entendía por qué, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la cicatriz andante. Por un momento, Draco pensó que su archienemigo estaba conteniendo una risita…

—Me parece muy bien —acotó Potter, borrando la sonrisa de su cara. Malfoy pudo detectar una mirada cómplice entre él y Granger, quien también había sonreído. Definitivamente había algo que él no estaba entendiendo—. Oh, ahí viene Zabini.

Malfoy alzó la vista. Potter tenía razón. Zabini venía esquivando las mesas y a los estudiantes que salían de las estanterías con una pila de libros que les tapaban los ojos. Su típica sonrisa socarrona apareció una vez que vio aquel pintoresco cuadro: Granger, Potter y Malfoy alrededor de una misma mesa de la biblioteca.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el moreno cuando llegó. Apoyó sus manos en el borde de la mesa y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás—. ¿Cómo estás, Granger?

—¡Bien! —contestó la muchacha con entusiasmo. Zabini le dedicó una sonrisa especial. ¿Acaso a Granger le agradaba Zabini?

—Me alegro. Veo que tienes a _Draco_ trabajando al máximo. Si se pone pesado, grita y yo vendré en tu auxilio…

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, Zabini?

La risita de Granger había sido silenciada de inmediato por la pregunta venenosa de Malfoy. El rubio había alzado la voz de tal manera que los ocupantes de las mesas que los flanqueaban se voltearon para mirarlos.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —dijo Zabini, despegando las manos de la mesa y levantándolas, como si Malfoy lo estuviese apuntando con su varita—. Sólo quería caerle bien a tu nueva… _amiga_.

El chico no pudo sino apretar los dientes, apresando su lengua para que no hiciese ningún comentario mordaz. Después de todo, Zabini lo tenía donde quería: la prudencia de Blaise Zabini, a diferencia de su sarcasmo, tenía límites muy bien definidos. Malfoy no quería ser quien se atreviera a desafiarlos.

—Veo que fuiste a buscar los libros, Potter. Son exactamente los que necesitamos. Le decía a Potter —se dirigió a Granger esta vez— que empezáramos con el Veritaserum. Él no está de acuerdo. Quizá tú estés de mi parte, ¿no, Granger?

—Lo siento Zabini, pero no. Creo que Harry tiene razón. En todo caso pueden intentarlo… aunque no es lo mismo escribir sobre una poción que uno ha hecho que escribir sobre una que ni siquiera han visto.

—Ya veo —se rindió Zabini, encogiéndose de hombros—. Mucha suerte con su…

El muchacho dio un paso y se posicionó detrás de Hermione, observando con atención el pergamino que sostenía con una mano. Zabini sonrió misteriosamente.

—… poción multijugos.

Granger le dedicó una mueca nerviosa a Potter luego de que el chico de la cicatriz comenzara a marchar detrás de Zabini, cargando los libros con cuidado.

—¿Estamos listos por hoy, entonces?

La pregunta de Malfoy fue recibida con una mirada fulminante de Granger, quien ciertamente creía que no estaban listos aún. Malfoy, que ya había tapado su tintero y recogido su pluma, se vio forzado a dejarla nuevamente sobre la mesa.

—Por supuesto que no, Malfoy —dijo la castaña, dejando el pergamino del rubio sobre la mesa—. Tenemos que escribir sobre cinco pociones. _Cinco_. Y ni siquiera tenemos listo el borrador de la primera. La _primera_, Malfoy. Si las matemáticas no me fallan, son cuarenta centímetros por poción —la muchacha frunció la boca, como si estuviese corroborando la precisión de su cálculo—. Con esto no nos alcanza para cuarenta centímetros, Malfoy.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Si tú lo dices, Granger…

Malfoy estuvo a punto de decirle «sangre sucia», pero decidió que no era buen momento para soltar un insulto de ese calibre. Volvió a acercar la silla hacia la mesa y, enseguida, acercó su brazo a Granger para retirar el pergamino y volver a dejarlo frente a él. Lo observó con detención, leyendo lo que había escrito hacía unos minutos.

Granger tenía razón. _¿Por qué siempre tenía razón?_

—¿Lo ves? —insistió ella—. Quizá yo debería encargarme de la poción multijugos. En todo caso, hace años que…

De pronto, Granger enmudeció. Las palabras quedaron a medio camino, y su mirada se estremeció. Un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. Intentó ocultar el exabrupto volviendo su mirada rápidamente hacia el libro que tenía frente a ella, pasando las páginas con una velocidad envidiable. Malfoy no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Granger no estaba revisándolas, sino que intentaba ocultar algo.

Para evitar discusiones, decidió ignorar el detalle.

—Muy bien —dijo él, tendiéndole ambos pergaminos, el viejo y el nuevo—. Tú te encargas de la multijugos, Granger. ¿Te parece si escribimos sobre el elixir para inducir euforia? He leído un poco sobre él, y no parece complicado. No, no lo he preparado —precisó él ante la mirada curiosa de Granger.

—¡Bien, bien! —convino la chica, asintiendo frenéticamente. Volteó el libro en dirección a Malfoy y lo arrastró hacia él—. Creo que lo mencionan por ahí… yo iré a… bueno… ¡ya vuelvo!

Cuando la última palabra abandonó a Granger, ella se puso de pie y comenzó a enfilar hacia los libros cercanos a la sección prohibida con paso apresurado. Malfoy frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender nada, y comenzó a pasar las páginas del ajado libro que tenía frente a él.

Para su alivio, no hubo humo plateado ni alucinaciones durante el resto de la tarde.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado con una lentitud tortuosa para Malfoy, quien sintió que su cuerpo se liberaba de una tensión increíble una vez que abandonó la biblioteca.

Zabini estaba afuera, esperándolo, apoyado contra la pared junto a la puerta al igual que él había hecho hacía casi cuatro horas atrás. El moreno tenía la mochila apretada entre sus pies y los brazos cruzados, como si la espera hubiese sido más larga de lo que habría querido. La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del moreno los acompañó por el resto del trayecto.

El camino hacia las mazmorras fue largo y tedioso. Malfoy tuvo que aguantar las bromas pesadas de Zabini, a las que prefería no contestar. Ignorar aquellas palabras necias era la mejor medida que se lo ocurría en aquel momento. Como sabía, la prudencia de Zabini era limitada. No quería provocar a una serpiente cuyo veneno era aparentemente inofensivo, pero que, en realidad, era extremadamente peligroso.

—Daría lo que fuera por una cerveza de mantequilla —vociferó Zabini al tenderse en uno de los desiertos sillones de la Sala Común de Slytherin. El chico ahogó un bostezo y, perezoso, se quitó los zapatos. Malfoy lo regañó con la mirada—. ¿Qué? Estamos solos… _Draco_.

Zabini estaba en lo cierto. Eran las únicas personas presentes en la Sala Común, y la luz verdosa que iluminaba el lugar hacía brillar sus rostros teñidos por el cansancio. Malfoy tomó asiento en una butaca junto a Zabini y estiró las piernas.

—¿Qué pretendes? —Zabini enarcó una ceja, fingiendo desconcierto—. No te hagas el estúpido, Zabini. ¿Qué pretendes con hacerte el gracioso con Granger?

—¿Acaso el pequeño Malfoy está celoso? —La mirada asesina que le dedicó el rubio generó un cambio en la voz del chico, cargada de sarcasmo—. Ya sabes que no pretendo nada, Malfoy. Granger no es una mala chica. A mí me trata bastante bien. ¡Incluso hoy me sonrió!

—Creo que alguien está enamorado…

—Claro —concedió Zabini irónicamente—, pero que conste que yo no soy el que está interesado en si perdió la virginidad o no. Eso es lo que yo llamo _verdadero amor_.

_Touché_. Malfoy refunfuñó y alejó su mirada de los ojos negros de Zabini, quien no dejaba de sonreír. Sus palabras habían calado hondo en su orgullo: tenía razón en lo de la prudencia de Zabini. Si él osaba molestarlo, Zabini podía quitarle la sonrisa de los labios de un plumazo.

—¿Qué pociones van a hacer? —preguntó Malfoy, intentando cambiar el tema con desesperación.

—Solución de Hipo, Poción de la Memoria, Poción del Olvido, Poción Vigorizante… —Zabini hizo una pausa, inhaló una enorme bocanada de aire, como si se hubiese quedado sin aliento, y luego continuó—: y… Filtro de la Paz.

—Veo que Granger y Potter te convencieron de no hacerlo sobre el Veritaserum. De todos modos, ninguna de esas es muy difícil.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y tú qué te crees, Malfoy? ¿El _príncipe_ de las pociones?

—Me halagas, Zabini —dijo el muchacho, llevándose una mano a la cara y tapándosela, fingiendo sentirse adulado—. Pero de verdad no son tan difíciles. El Filtro de la Paz es decente, ¿te acuerdas que lo hicimos a principio de año y les salió a todos horrible?

—Sí, es verdad —asintió Zabini, rascándose la barbilla—. De todas maneras, ¿tienes algo más complicado que lo nuestro? A mí en verdad me importa una mierda; Potter y yo estamos de acuerdo en que no nos partiremos la espalda en este trabajo.

—Pensamos hacerlo sobre la poción multijugos. —La voz de Malfoy estaba teñida por un dejo de orgullo. Por un instante ignoró que la idea fuese de Granger; Zabini no tenía por qué enterarse—. ¿No crees que eso _sí_ es lo que Snape busca, Zabini?

Zabini abrió los ojos exageradamente y los clavó en Malfoy, ladeando la cabeza de manera curiosa.

—¿Poción multijugos? —preguntó con voz queda—. Qué curioso. Potter sugirió la poción multijugos y yo accedí, pero cambió de opinión después de que Granger se lo llevó detrás de una estantería para conversar. ¿Crees que se dan besitos en los pasillos, _Draco_?

Malfoy parpadeó incesantemente por unos segundos. Su mente comenzó a trabajar con rapidez, como si su cabeza estuviese impulsada por unos engranajes que, muy de vez en cuando, se ponían a girar como locos cuando una pequeña gotita de aceite –una idea, por ejemplo– caía sobre ellos. Zabini, que seguía con la cabeza ladeada, frunció el ceño en busca de una respuesta. El rubio prefirió guardar silencio.

Había algo sospechoso en la conducta de Granger. ¿Habría sido una coincidencia que Potter y Granger hubiesen sugerido la poción multijugos? «Podría ser», susurró una vocecita en la cabeza de Malfoy. «Totalmente improbable, idiota», le rebatió otra voz, más grave y menos ingenua. Quizá no tuviese importancia, pero a Malfoy le daba la impresión que había algo extraño en aquella coincidencia… de no ser así, ¿por qué Potter desechó su propia idea momentos después de hacérsela presente a Zabini?

—No importa —se respondió a sí mismo Zabini, dejando de observar a Draco—. Lo importante es terminar lo más pronto posible con eso. Potter y yo quedamos en que seguiríamos trabajando mañana después de almuerzo. ¿Y ustedes, _Draco_? ¿A qué hora reanudarán su cita los tortolitos?

Si Malfoy hubiese tenido colmillos, no habría dudado ni un segundo en clavarlos inmediatamente en el cuello de Zabini. No soportaba sus bromitas, pero no tenía otra opción que masticarlas con paciencia, tragarlas con asco y digerirlas lentamente. El proceso ya le parecía rayano en lo natural.

—A las ocho de la mañana —contestó Malfoy, cabreado. ¿Realmente había accedido a seguir trabajando con Granger tan temprano? Estaba volviéndose demente—. No te rías, desgraciado…

«Lo siento, Malfoy, pero tengo que estudiar para los TIMOs de once en adelante.» La voz de Granger seguía retumbando en sus oídos como un loro entrenado para recordarle lo miserable que era su vida.

—Veo que Granger sabe cómo llevarte, Draco Malfoy. Ni siquiera Pansy es capaz de hacer que te levantes a las ocho de la mañana un día sábado. ¿O me equivoco?

—Cierra la puta boca, Zabini.

El muchacho que le acompañaba se rió, apretándose el estómago y pataleando, descalzo, mientras Malfoy le dedicaba una mirada cargada de odio.

—Ay, Draco Malfoy, realmente eres un personaje —dijo Zabini, secándose una lágrima con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Qué diría tu padre sobre esto? ¿Le dirás que tuviste que trabajar con la _sangre sucia inmunda_?

—Sí —respondió Malfoy, ignorando la exageración con la que Zabini estaba enfrentando su súbito ataque de risa—. Ya lo había pensado. Quizá él le haga entender a Snape que no puede andar por ahí haciendo esas mierdas. Le diré también que te emparejó con Potter…

—¡No, no, a mí no me metas en esas cosas! Soy lo bastante grande para resolver mis problemas solo…

En ese mismo instante, la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió. Una luz amarillenta se coló a través de ella, contrastando con el tono verdoso que aportaba el Lago Negro a través de las ventanas. Draco giró el cuello para ver quién era.

Era Pansy, seguida de Crabbe y Goyle.

Sus amigos parecían dos enormes guardaespaldas que tenían por misión resguardar la seguridad de Pansy. La muchacha tenía el rostro fruncido, como si hubiese estado oliendo mierda por mucho tiempo. Cuando los vio, Zabini alzó los brazos y, sin moderar el volumen de su voz, exclamó:

—¡Bienvenidos! ¡Los estábamos esperando!

Pansy ignoró completamente el amistoso saludo de Zabini. Sin mirar a nadie, se dejó caer sobre una butaca justo frente a la de Malfoy. Crabbe y Goyle, obedientes como siempre, se miraron y ocuparon sus lugares en un sillón junto a la chimenea.

La expresión molesta de Pansy no pretendía abandonar su rostro.

—¿Pansy? —Zabini se incorporó perezosamente, inclinándose hacia la morena. Ella no dio señales de escucharlo—. ¿Hola?

—No la molesten. Amenazó con golpearnos cuatro veces mientras veníamos hacia acá…

La voz de Goyle dejaba entrever un increíble tono de miedo. Resultaba poco verosímil que un tipo como él, alto y de espaldas anchas, pudiese asustarse con las amenazas de una muchacha como ella.

Pansy alzó la mirada, respirando agitadamente. Sus ojos estaban cargados de odio.

—Weasley… es un… IDIOTA.

Malfoy pudo notar cómo una gruesa vena palpitaba en la sien de la chica, haciendo juego con su respiración agitada.

—¿Qué hizo? ¿Te tocó el culo, Pansy?

—¡Silencio, Zabini! No, si hubiese hecho eso… —La chica levantó un puño frente a sus ojos, agitándolo con vehemencia. La boca de Zabini se abrió, formando una oscura «o».

—¿Entonces qué? —La intervención de Malfoy hizo que la muchacha girara su cabeza con violencia, mirando al muchacho a los ojos. Instintivamente, el rubio se echó hacia atrás y apretó la espalda contra el respaldo del asiento—. ¿Qué pasó?

La muchacha se inclinó y recogió su mochila del suelo. La abrió con dificultad y, luego de un minuto de forcejeo con los cierres para lograr cerrarla, blandió un pergamino frente a los ojos de Malfoy. Luego de agitarlo por unos segundos, lo sostuvo con ambas manos y lo acercó a los ojos del chico. Malfoy entornó los ojos. La cercanía del pergamino le impedía leer con claridad.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Zabini, intentando apartar la cabeza de Malfoy para mirar lo que decía el pedazo de pergamino—. ¿Babas? O quizá…

La mirada asesina de Pansy hizo que Zabini no pudiese terminar su asqueroso chiste.

—¡Nadie puede ser extremadamente _pobre_ y _analfabeto_ a la vez!

Pansy alejó el pergamino de la nariz de Malfoy y lo puso en su regazo. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse. En ese intertanto, Zabini escabulló una de sus manos con largos dedos entre las sombras y le arrebató el pergamino a Pansy, quien no opuso resistencia.

La carcajada inundó la desierta Sala Común.

—¡Este tipo no sabe escribir! —carcajeó Zabini, que se reía a mandíbula batiente. Crabbe y Goyle se habían levantado del sillón y, apiñando sus cabezas detrás de Zabini, intentaron leer el pergamino—. ¡Pero qué pedazo de idiota!

A Malfoy le importaban poco los problemas de redacción de Weasley. En todo caso, ¿era necesario hacer un escándalo de tales proporciones al respecto? A veces, Malfoy creía que Pansy Parkinson era una chica _demasiado_ neurótica.

—Hasta yo sé que «hechizo» va con «s» de «zumbido» —comentó Crabbe, riéndose de buena gana—. ¡Y le puso una «h»!

—¿No te has planteado llegar a ser Director de Hogwarts, Crabbe? —inquirió Zabini sarcásticamente—. Creo que serías un _excelente_ elemento.

—No, Zabini —negó Crabbe—. En realidad, aspiro a grandes cosas.

Todos se rieron, unos de mejor gana que otros; todos menos Crabbe, quien parecía no entender el chiste.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico gordo, poniéndose lentamente rojo como un tomate—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Lo que pasa, Crabbe, —explicó Zabini— es que eres _muy_ simpático.

Totalmente convencido de que era un tipo muy simpático, Crabbe asintió y guardó silencio. Malfoy no quería ni imaginarse lo que le esperaba al pobre de Finnigan.

—Dame eso, Zabini.

Tomando a Zabini por sorpresa, Pansy le arrebató el pergamino de las manos y volvió a dejarlo sobre sus piernas. Las risas terminaron y Crabbe y Goyle se dirigieron, cabizbajos, hacia su sillón. La muchacha sacó su varita y comenzó a tocar con la punta de ella cada una de las faltas de ortografía en el trabajo de Weasley, para así corregir sus horrores ortográficos.

—¿Alguien más tiene la poción multijugos?

La pregunta de Pansy provocó que los cuellos de Malfoy y Zabini se giraran al mismo tiempo, mirándose desconcertados. ¿De nuevo? ¿Poción multijugos?

—Sí —contestó Malfoy con voz desconcertada—. Yo.

—Genial —masculló Pansy, lanzando un suspiro—. Weasley dijo que podíamos escribir sobre esa poción… Según él, podía preguntarle cosas a Granger. Yo le dije que prefería hacer el trabajo sola a recurrir a esa sangre sucia, pero él insistió…

—Veo que Granger sabe bastante sobre la poción multijugos —dijo Zabini, alzando una ceja—. ¿Creen que habrá intentado prepararla para no ser tan fea?

Por primera vez, Pansy se rió de buena gana. Los insultos dirigidos al aspecto físico de Hermione Granger nunca fallaban con ella. Era una carcajada asegurada.

—Oigan, tengo una pregunta.

La voz de Goyle surgió de la nada. El muchacho se frotaba las manos y observaba el fuego con interés.

—¿Por qué Snape pidió los trabajos por separado? Digo, ¿cuál es la idea de hacer lo mismo _dos veces_?

—Para darnos trabajo extra, obviamente —musitó Pansy con seguridad.

—¿Porque así está seguro de que lo que leyó está bien o mal? —El tono de voz de Crabbe no dejaba claro si aquello era una pregunta o una respuesta poco segura.

—¿Acaso nadie se dio cuenta? Por Merlín, parece que el sombrero seleccionador no los quería mucho, ¿eh? ¿_Slytherins_? ¡Les falta astucia, muchachotes!

Malfoy asintió. Zabini y él habían entendido a la perfección lo que pretendía Snape con pedir el trabajo en dos pergaminos distintos, uno por cada miembro de la pareja.

—Yo me di cuenta —intervino Malfoy.

—¡Por fin alguien que honre a Salazar, _Draco_! —dijo Zabini, aplaudiendo—. ¡Eres realmente digno de esta Sala Común!

Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy lo miraron con desprecio. A veces, era difícil distinguir entre el sarcasmo de Zabini y sus insultos de verdad.

—Entonces, ¿qué quiere? —bufó Pansy.

—Quiere favorecernos a nosotros y perjudicar a los de Gryffindor —explicó Draco con la mirada fija en las ventanas de la Sala Común.

—O perjudicarnos a nosotros y favorecer a los de Gryffindor —lo corrigió Zabini, recibiendo una mirada de rechazo de Draco—. Bueno, creo que eso es muy poco probable… Pero sí, eso es esencialmente. Snape es todo un _tramposo_, ¿no?

Todos asintieron. Finalmente, habían logrado comprender cuál era la _trampa de Snape_.

Malfoy, sin embargo, creía que esa trampa no era la única. Estaba muy seguro de que había otra esperando ser revelada.

Aunque quizá sólo fuese él quien la sufriera.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Draco se despertó poco antes de las siete y media de la mañana. Los párpados le pesaban y su cuerpo parecía ser el de un muñeco de trapo que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie.

Los ronquidos de Crabbe y la respiración sibilante de Zabini oficiaron de banda sonora de los primeros momentos de su mañana. Sus demás compañeros dormían y los dormitorios estaban completamente a oscuras. Definitivamente el invierno había llegado.

Malfoy se vistió con dificultad, se lavó los dientes y salió al pasillo de las mazmorras. El castillo estaba increíblemente helado, pero el muchacho había previsto tal situación y se puso una especie de abrigo oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Aquella prenda hacía que se viese perturbantemente parecido a su padre, Lucius Malfoy.

Subió un par de escaleras y, cuando estuvo en las afueras del Gran Salón —lugar donde había quedado con Granger—, se apoyó en la pared a un par de metros de distancia de la enorme puerta que separaba el comedor del pasillo principal. Un tentador olor a pasteles y jugo de naranja le inundó la nariz, pero prefirió aguantar. En realidad, no tenía hambre y prefería desayunar más tarde.

Cerca de las siete cincuenta, Granger apareció. No venía del pasillo; venía saliendo del Gran Salón con una enorme servilleta que le cubría los brazos que, aparentemente, cargaban algo.

El aspecto de la muchacha era muy distinto al del día anterior. Tenía el pelo bien cuidado, como si se hubiese preocupado de peinarse correctamente, y además un cierto rubor cubría sus pálidas mejillas. Granger le hizo un gesto con la cabeza cuando llegó a su lado. Malfoy le correspondió alzando una ceja.

—Buenos días, Malfoy.

—Buenos días.

Malfoy no se había percatado hasta ese momento, pero la chica tenía su mochila ceñida a la espalda. «Debe estar llena de libros…», pensó Malfoy con amargura.

—Ehm… Bueno, Malfoy… traje un par de cosas para que podamos avanzar —dijo la castaña, girando levemente el tronco para que el rubio pudiese ver su mochila—. ¿Te encargaste de lo que te pedí?

—Sí —contestó secamente Malfoy.

—¡Bien! —El falso optimismo de Granger le llegó a Malfoy como una estrepitosa patada en su entrepierna. ¿Por qué tanto falso optimismo? No era momento para hacerse la simpática…—. Yo avancé con lo de la poción multijugos. Llevo aproximadamente treinta y cinco centímetros, pero creo que ya sé con qué podemos rellenar lo que falta. Me gustaría que lo revisaras. Y me gustaría revisar lo tuyo, también.

Malfoy asintió. No despegaba los ojos grises de la servilleta enorme que cubría los brazos de la castaña. ¿Qué demonios llevaba ahí?

—¿Vamos a la biblioteca? —preguntó Malfoy, mirándole la nariz en lugar de mirarla a los ojos. A veces, mirar aquellos ojos castaños le producía una sensación desagradable en el estómago.

—No —contestó ella. Al detectar un resabio de desconcierto y enfado en el rostro de Malfoy, sonrió vagamente e intentó ser más cortés—. Bueno, estaba pensando que… podríamos terminar el trabajo en los terrenos.

¿En los terrenos? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? El invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y Hermione Granger quería hacer deberes a plena "luz" del día en una mañana tan fría que calaba los huesos. Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué desayunaste, Granger? —inquirió él, molesto—. ¿De verdad crees que voy a aguantar ese frío del demonio? Además, ¡no se ve nada!

—Oh, por eso no te preocupes —lo tranquilizó ella, sonriente—. Ya debe estar amaneciendo. Y ya no hará tanto frío, créeme.

Malfoy bufó.

—Si no me crees, velo por ti mismo.

Granger se volteó y apuntó al Gran Salón con el mentón. Una sonrisita de suficiencia surcaba su rostro. Si Granger estaba sonriendo así, nada podía salir bien.

Malfoy, a regañadientes, le hizo caso e ingresó al Gran Salón. Sólo había tres personas desayunando, todas de Ravenclaw. Luego de recorrer el comedor con la mirada, estiró el cuello y fijó los ojos en el techo encantado del castillo.

«_Maldita Granger_», musitó Draco.

Sobre las típicas velas flotantes se alzaba un imponente cielo levemente nuboso. Las nubes, blancas por fin, adornaban alegremente un cielo celeste oscuro que amenazaba con volverse totalmente celeste. Granger _volvía_ a tener razón.

—¿Y bien?

Granger había avanzado unos pasos y estaba apoyada contra la puerta del Gran Salón. Malfoy se volteó sin decir palabra alguna y enfiló hacia el pasillo. Si su oído no lo engañaba, podría haber jurado que la castaña había soltado una risita triunfante.

—No importa, ¿vamos a empezar?

Granger asintió sonriente y, con dificultad, se dirigió hacia una de las enormes puertas que daba hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se adelantó a Draco, que intentaba reprimir cada uno de los bufidos que querían salir de su boca. Lamentablemente no tenía mucho éxito.

Tal como Granger había dicho, el cielo estaba prácticamente despejado en su totalidad. Un par de nubes blancas se arremolinaban a lo lejos, pero el celeste predominaba sobre ellas. La hierba, todavía fría, crujía bajo sus pies. Pequeñas gotitas de rocío matinal adornaban el pasto de los terrenos de Hogwarts, que se había marchitado levemente gracias a las frías temperaturas de los últimos días.

Malfoy se ciñó la mochila a la espalda, siguiendo a Granger. La muchacha caminaba torpe y lentamente, procurando que aquello que llevaba en sus brazos no se cayera. Cuando se acercaron al Lago Negro, Granger se detuvo y dejó caer su mochila, sosteniendo lo que cargaba con un solo brazo tembloroso, produciendo un ruido sordo sobre la hierba húmeda. Acto seguido, tomó asiento frente al lago y, con mucho cuidado, dejó caer aquello que sostenía sobre su regazo.

—Siéntate, Malfoy. —La invitación de la castaña no tenía ni el más leve tinte de orden.

—Tú no me mandas, Granger —contestó él, ignorando la amabilidad del tono de la chica.

Pese a sus palabras, Malfoy dejó caer su mochila junto a Granger y, guardando una distancia más que prudente, tomó asiento junto a ella. Podía sentir cómo la humedad de la hierba le entumecía el trasero, lo cual provocó que el chico frunciera el entrecejo.

—Esta mierda está mojada, Granger.

—Sí —contestó ella con indiferencia. No estaba mirando a Malfoy, sino que tenía la mirada fija sobre su mochila, en la cual estaba hurgueteando con interés. Luego de unos segundos, chasqueó la lengua y sacó un par de pergaminos y un enorme libro—. Bueno, ya tengo casi todo listo. En estos pergaminos —Granger extendió su brazo hacia Malfoy, facilitándole uno de los pergaminos— está lo que escribí sobre la poción multijugos. ¿Podrías revisarlo?

Malfoy no respondió, pero sí le arrebató el pedazo de pergamino de las manos. La caligrafía de Granger era pulcra y pequeña, aunque las terminaciones de algunas letras demostraban que la muchacha escribía siempre con una rapidez casi delirante. No era nada nuevo: Malfoy lo había notado en clases.

Ojeó desinteresadamente el informe, asintiendo vagamente cada par de segundos. Una brisa tímida hizo ondear el pergamino y, luego de un último movimiento de cabeza, lo tendió hacia Granger. La muchacha lo miraba con los ojos entornados. Malfoy sintió un malestar en el estómago. De seguro era hambre.

—¿Y? —preguntó ella. Sus ojos demostraban un poco de inseguridad, como si Malfoy fuese a regañarla.

—Está decente —dijo Malfoy. La muchacha reprimió una sonrisa—. Podría estar mejor, pero bueno.

—Ya. —La muchacha hizo caso omiso al comentario odioso del rubio. Volvió a tomar el pergamino y lo dejó dentro del libro, evitando que la brisa se lo llevara—. ¿Tienes lo tuyo?

Malfoy asintió, arrastrando su mochila hacia él y sacando un pergamino. Granger lo recibió y lo leyó con el entrecejo fruncido. Era realmente notorio que la revisión del trabajo de su compañero fue muchísimo más minuciosa que la realizada por Malfoy.

El silencio se hizo por unos minutos.

—Está bien —comentó ella, devolviéndole el pergamino—. En todo caso, creo que hay algunos términos que están mal empleados… creo que deberíamos corregirlos. Lo del elixir para inducir euforia está perfecto, no hay que modificar nada.

—Perfecto —dijo Draco, relamiéndose. Granger había hecho un cumplido sobre su trabajo académico. Quizá no olvidaría jamás ese momento.

—Creo que lo que deberíamos hacer es profundizar un poco más en el resto de las pociones, porque lo de la poción multijugos y lo del elixir para inducir euforia está realmente muy bueno. Aunque… quizá Snape no se preocupe tanto por el resto de las pociones y ponga más énfasis en las otras, ¿qué crees tú?

—Eh… —Granger había dicho todo tan rápido que Malfoy sólo había entendido la mitad de sus palabras. Dubitativo, bajó la mirada y apretó los labios—. No sé. Puede ser.

—Bien. Por mientras…

Granger, que tenía las piernas cruzadas, señaló el bulto que yacía sobre sus piernas. Estaba cubierto por una servilleta particularmente grande, y Malfoy lo había olvidado completamente gracias a la charla sobre los deberes de Pociones.

La chica levantó el misterioso bulto y lo posó cuidadosamente sobre la hierba. Malfoy, con mucha curiosidad, entornó los ojos. La muchacha sonreía levemente. Granger extendió la servilleta con cuidado, haciendo que cada uno de los pliegues se separara del otro, dejando así al descubierto el contenido.

Eran pasteles.

—…podemos comer.

Malfoy parpadeó repetidamente. Sus ojos, entornados por la sorpresa, se nublaron por un instante al observar la serie de pasteles de distintos sabores y colores que Granger había sacado del Gran Salón. ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso no lo odiaba?

—¿Qué?

La voz de Malfoy parecía amortiguada por un colchón atascado en su garganta. La pregunta fue casi espontánea; el muchacho apenas se percató de haberla hecho.

—Que podemos comer —contestó ella, sacando un pastel de moras—. Tú también puedes comer, Malfoy. Eso significa el _podemos_.

—Ah —musitó el rubio, aún confundido—. Creo que no tengo hambre.

—Yo creo que sí la tienes. No desayunaste, ¿verdad?

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ves? Mira, esos son buenos —dijo ella, señalando un pastel de fresas.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Por qué la sangre sucia estaba ofreciéndole pasteles de fresa a Draco Malfoy? El muchacho, todavía confundido, tomó un pastel de fresas y lo mordisqueó con desconfianza. Estaba delicioso.

—Te dije que no llovería —dijo la castaña, sacudiéndose las migas que quedaban en sus manos luego de terminar de engullir el pastel.

Malfoy miró al cielo: ya no había nubes. Tampoco hacía frío. ¿Por qué…?

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Oh, mis padres me avisaron.

Malfoy estuvo a punto de atragantarse al oír aquello. ¿Sus padres? ¿_Muggles_? ¿Cómo se suponía que…?

—¿Qué insinúas, Granger? —El tono de Malfoy parecía agresivo.

—Una vez por semana, cuando me escriben, me dicen cómo estará el tiempo durante toda la semana.

Malfoy no comprendía. ¿Cómo era posible hacer eso…? ¿Por qué los _muggles_ podían conocer el clima que había en Hogwarts? Era un insulto…

—¿Cómo _mierda_ puede pasar eso? —gimoteó el rubio, inclinándose hacia Granger—. ¡Son _muggles_! Además, ¡no puedes predecir el tiempo!

—Oh, claro que se puede. Para algo existe la _meteorología_.

—¡Eh, Granger, no me vengas a mí con tus insultos de _muggle_! —Draco Malfoy se puso rojo como un tomate. Granger se rió, haciendo aumentar la presión de la vena en la sien del chico.

—¡Vamos, Malfoy! No es un insulto… la _meteorología_ es una disciplina que permite estudiar el clima y predecir el tiempo. Es una ciencia.

¿_Ciencia_? Malfoy había oído hablar de esas patrañas de _muggles_, pero no podía creer que alguien lo suficientemente inteligente como la sangre sucia pudiese creer en algo de ese tipo.

—¿Ciencia? ¡Por favor, Granger! Todos los magos saben que la ciencia _no_ existe.

Granger soltó una carcajada.

—Ay, Malfoy, discúlpame. No me había dado cuenta que la _ciencia_ para los magos es como la _magia_ para los _muggles_.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que un _muggle_ te diría lo mismo si le dijeras que predices el futuro usando _magia_. La _ciencia_ existe y funciona, Malfoy, aunque tú no lo creas. Si no, ¿cómo podría haber sabido que hoy no llovería?

El cerebro de Malfoy parecía darle la razón a Granger, pero su corazón rebelde rehuía de otorgarle tal satisfacción a la castaña. El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Ese no es el punto —dijo él—. El punto es _por qué_ tus _padres_ —Malfoy se encargó de imprimir un desagradable tono de repugnancia a su voz— saben dónde está Hogwarts. ¡Me parece un insulto! ¡Estás violando el Estatuto del Secreto, Granger!

Hermione Granger volvió a reír.

—No, no, no… —dijo ella, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro en señal de negación—. No saben _dónde_ está exactamente Hogwarts, pero saben más o menos dónde se encuentra. ¿Acaso los padres no tienen derecho a saber dónde están sus hijos?

—No en este caso —murmuró Malfoy, indignado. El estómago le molestaba. ¿Acaso Granger había puesto algo en los pasteles?

—Piensa lo que quieras, Malfoy —dijo ella, sirviéndose otro pastel—. Mis padres deben saber dónde estoy, al menos… tener una referencia. El país basta, nada más.

—¿Cómo lo saben?

—Cuando alguien es bruja o mago y sus padres y él o ella no lo saben, va un funcionario de Hogwarts a comunicar la noticia. —La cara de Malfoy se contrajo en una mueca de asco y odio, como si Granger estuviese contándole una historia grotesca y detestable—. A mí, por ejemplo, me fue a visitar la profesora McGonagall. Ella fue quien nos explicó todo. A mis padres y a mí. A Harry fue a visitarlo Hagrid.

—¿Ese tarado fue capaz de explicarle a _San Potter_ qué es la magia? —Malfoy no pudo contener una risotada. Granger lo miró con severidad.

—El punto es que la ciencia existe, Malfoy.

—Como tú digas —dijo Malfoy, testarudo.

Granger lo miró a los ojos. Sus enormes ojos castaños brillaban tímidamente. Malfoy se perdió en ellos y, de un instante al otro, la sensación desagradable que aquejaba a su estómago se intensificó.

En ese instante, y mientras Granger se llevaba a la boca el pastel, recordó una de las interrogantes que le daba vuelta en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué sabes tanto sobre la multijugos, Granger?

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos. Se quedó paralizada dos segundos, con el pastel dentro de la boca y un centenar de migas cayendo sobre su regazo. Luego de aquella espera que pareció eterna, Granger se aclaró la garganta.

—Porque he leído sobre ella —contestó con decisión—. Ya sabes que me gusta leer. Parte de tus bromas giran alrededor de eso, ¿no?

—Sí —concedió el muchacho. No era una respuesta satisfactoria—. ¿Por qué pedirías permiso para sacar un libro de pociones de la Sección Prohibida? Digo… está bien que seas una rata de biblioteca, pero creo que eso va más allá de todos los límites imaginables…

La castaña apretó un puño sobre una de sus piernas. Su cara se tensó y Malfoy esperaba recibir una cachetada, pero no pasó nada. En su lugar, Granger prefirió contestar con un tono cargado de suficiencia:

—No te importa, Malfoy. Es así de simple. Lo leí en un libro y ya, punto.

—¿En el mismo libro que leyó Potter? ¿Y el mismo libro del que le comentaste a Weasley?

Granger quedó paralizada de nuevo. Su boca se abrió para responder, pero se cerró de inmediato. Comenzó a golpetear su rodilla con un dedo al compás de una melodía muda, dejando en evidencia su notorio nerviosismo. «_Ya te tengo, Granger_», pensó el rubio.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres. ¿No deberíamos empezar a…?

—Contesta mi pregunta.

—Malfoy, de verdad que…

—¿Ocultas algo, Granger? Me parece que algo tan simple como un libro de pociones no debería complicarte.

Granger respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Lo que quedaba del pastel de calabaza colgaba peligrosamente de sus dedos índice y pulgar, amenazando con caer y manchar su pantalón.

—No —dijo ella, abriendo los ojos—. Y si ocultara algo… no te lo diría, ¿verdad?

Tenía razón. La estrategia utilizada había sido poco inteligente, y Granger se había encargado de enrostrárselo a Malfoy. Así no conseguiría nada de información, así que prefirió dejar el tema de lado. Al menos ahora tenía una mayor certeza de que Granger _efectivamente_ escondía algo.

Estuvieron callados por unos minutos. Granger, en su evidente nerviosismo, no dejaba de comer pasteles (curiosamente, la situación le recordó a Malfoy las manías de Pansy), mientras que Draco se abstenía de comer otro. En todo caso, se moría de ganas de comerse otro pastel. Estaba muriendo de hambre.

—¿Por qué trajiste pasteles, Granger?

Granger se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta que cortó el silencio. Malfoy también. Nuevamente, era como si un impulso ajeno a él hubiese propiciado que las palabras salieran de su boca, descolocándolo.

—Porque tenía hambre y tú quizás también la tenías —contestó ella—. Para trabajar bien hay que hacerlo con el estómago lleno.

—¿Y por qué te preocupa si tengo hambre o no? Digo… podrías dejarme morir de hambre.

—No —contestó ella secamente.

¿"No"? ¿Por qué "no"? A Malfoy le parecía todo muy extraño.

—¿No me odias, Granger? —La pregunta caló hondo en Granger, quien se descolocó completamente.

—Bueno, yo… La verdad…

Las cavilaciones de Granger eran totalmente notables. Murmuró un par de palabras más y luego guardó silencio, mirando a Malfoy con ojos de cordero degollado. Había dos opciones: o Hermione Granger lo odiaba y no quería admitirlo, o bien no estaba segura de lo que sentía por Draco Malfoy.

Algo le decía a Malfoy que la segunda opción era la más probable.

—Odiarte es darte demasiada importancia —dijo la castaña por fin—. Me eres indiferente. Me das lo mismo. Nada más.

—Entonces no me odias —insistió el rubio.

—No —negó la muchacha, cayendo en la trampa—. No te odio.

El malestar en el estómago de Malfoy se incrementó. Y eso no era todo…

«_De nuevo no, mierda…_».

El humo. El _maldito humo_ de nuevo. Estaba rodeando el cuello de la castaña, prístino y brillante, flotando sobre sus hombros. Por primera vez el muchacho corroboró que aquel fenómeno era producto de su mente; si una nube de humo estuviese bailando sobre la piel de Granger, ella claramente se daría cuenta.

—¿Malfoy?

La muchacha observaba a Draco con preocupación. El rubio había entrado nuevamente en un trance, como si estuviese perdido. Granger agitaba una mano ante sus ojos, buscando alguna reacción. Finalmente, luego de un par de movimientos, el chico recuperó la conciencia.

—Eh… —balbuceó Malfoy.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí —contestó él, desconcertado, mientras se frotaba la frente. El humo había desaparecido—. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos a trabajar, Granger?

—Bueno —accedió ella, todavía confundida.

Estuvieron discutiendo sobre pociones al menos por dos horas. El sol había salido tímidamente, y un grupo de estudiantes ya había abandonado el castillo para dar vueltas por los terrenos. Cuando estuvieron a punto de terminar, revisaron en conjunto el trabajo y se dieron por satisfechos. Ahora sólo restaba hacer las dos copias cada uno y entregar el trabajo a Snape el día lunes.

—Creo que terminamos —anunció Malfoy, satisfecho, poniendo el último punto sobre una «i»—. ¿Dónde está mi mochila?

Granger le estaba dando la espalda, aparentemente escribiendo algo. La muchacha se giró lentamente y le tendió su mochila, que descansaba ahora cerca de ella. Malfoy asintió de mala gana y la recibió, para así guardar los pergaminos que tenía sobre las piernas.

—Estoy lista —avisó la castaña, guardando el libro en su mochila junto con los pergaminos que había terminado de revisar—. Debo irme, tengo que… estudiar.

La chica se puso de pie, se sacudió los restos de pasto mojado del cuerpo y se colgó la mochila al hombro. Hizo un gesto indiferente en señal de despedida.

—Adiós, Granger.

—Hasta nunca —dijo ella con desprecio.

Luego de eso, Granger comenzó a marchar con paso apresurado hacia el castillo. Parecía muy ansiosa por comenzar a estudiar.

—Vaya rata de biblioteca —musitó Malfoy, cerrando su mochila con dedicación.

Antes de ponerse de pie, Malfoy pasó una de sus manos sobre la parte delantera de la mochila y sintió algo hundido. Extrañado, la dio vuelta y comenzó a examinarla.

Una mueca de desprecio se apoderó de su rostro.

En la parte baja de la mochila, justo en la parte de adelante, rezaba con letras rojas «_H.G. estuvo aquí_». Las letras parecían grabadas en la mochila, pues Malfoy intentó borrarlas y solamente se encontró con que cada una de ellas era una depresión sobre el material.

—Eres una verdadera hija de puta, _sangre sucia inmunda_.

* * *

—Antes de salir entreguen las copias de los informes. Si alguien no lo entrega, me encargaré de que no tenga vacaciones de Navidad.

La sala de las mazmorras estaba tan oscura como siempre, por lo que costaba trabajo poder distinguir la silueta de Severus Snape entre las sombras. La clase había terminado, por lo que todos estaban ansiosos por entregar el trabajo y olvidarse de Pociones hasta la vuelta de vacaciones.

Potter y Weasley se pusieron de pie, dejando sus copias sobre el escritorio de Snape. El profesor los miró con desprecio, y alzó una ceja al ver la escueta copia de Weasley, que parecía no superar los cincuenta centímetros. Granger venía tras ellos, llevando su copia de dos metros exactos, para luego dejarla caer con elegancia sobre el escritorio. Snape la ignoró.

Cuando Zabini se puso de pie, se dio vuelta e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Malfoy. El rubio negó con la cabeza y Zabini, luego de encogerse de hombros, fue a entregar su copia. Malfoy esperó que todos hubieran salido de la sala para ponerse de pie.

—¿Señor Malfoy?

Malfoy se puso de pie y recogió su copia de la mesa. Cruzó la distancia entre su puesto y el escritorio del profesor en un par de segundos, dejando el informe frente a Snape. El profesor lo miró con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.

—¿Tuvo algún problema trabajando con la señorita Granger? —La pregunta de Snape sólo acrecentó las sospechas de Malfoy sobre las _trampas_ del profesor.

—No realmente —contestó él, ahogando un suspiro—. Aunque es una sabelotodo insufrible.

—¿Está seguro de eso, señor Malfoy?

Snape le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, la cual duró menos de un segundo. Malfoy, espantado, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y abandonó el aula con premura.

«_¿Qué mierda está pasando…?_».

Malfoy estaba asistiendo a sus últimas clases sin mochila. La había escondido cuidadosamente en su baúl, para que así nadie viese la inscripción que Granger había dejado en ella. No había tenido tiempo de intentar borrarla.

«_H.G. estuvo aquí_», murmuró la voz dentro de su cabeza.

—Creo que me estoy volviendo loco —se dijo el rubio en voz baja.

Cuando Malfoy llegó a los dormitorios, comenzó a armar su baúl para volver a casa a celebrar Navidad.

Draco Malfoy solamente esperaba tener un momento tranquilo en casa. Quizá ahí pudiese desenredar la maraña de problemas que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

O al menos eso creía.

* * *

_Palabras al cierre_:

_(i) Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Me costó desarrollarlo, aunque las ideas estaban muy frescas en mi mente. El próximo capítulo está en mi cabeza. Les adelanto que se llamará la __**Navidad de Narcisa**__ y que introducirá un nuevo personaje (al menos "nuevo" para la historia)._

_(ii) Va quedando poco… y creo que ya tengo pensado el __**epílogo**__ de esta historia. La gracia de este epílogo es que no variará de ninguna forma, es decir, que ni siquiera cambiará si es que el final cambia (el cual no tengo pensado). De todas maneras, no sé si hacerlo un __**epílogo**__ o hacerlo una especie de __**one-shot**__ que sirva como epílogo aparte… no sé, el tiempo lo dirá._

_(iii) Tengo escrito el epílogo (de nuevo) de una nueva historia que tratará, en tres capítulos y un epílogo, el duelo de __**Albus Dumbledore**__ y __**Gellert **__**Grindelwald**__. Todo está en mi cabeza, así que cuando lo publique espero que lo lean._

_(iv) ¡DEJEN-REVIEWS!_

_Un abrazo!_


	8. La Navidad de Narcisa

_Estimados lectores_,

_Antes de cualquier cosa, quiero pedirles millones de disculpas (si pueden, eleven esa cifra a la enésima potencia) por no haber actualizado en estos casi dos meses y medio. Justo ahora tengo, por cosas de la vida, un tiempo para publicar. Espero lo disfruten._

_Este capítulo lo tenía pensado desde que actualicé la última vez… quizá no todos los detalles, pero gran parte de él. Decidí traerles un capítulo largo (tiene casi el triple de palabras que uno normal), y espero que lo disfruten. Llevo casi dos meses sin escribir y este capítulo costó mucho, pero al fin lo terminé. Las palabras terminaron volando y, mientras lo leía, me di cuenta que me gustó… aunque no sé si terminó de convencerme. También quiero decirles que borré como tres veces todo lo que tenía escrito porque… no me gustaba jajaja._

_Por último, me gustaría que se pasaran por mi nuevo fic corto llamado "__**Palabras del Pasado**__", que trata del duelo de Dumbledore y Grindelwald. Me encantaría que lo leyeran porque lo ha visitado muy poca gente y no tiene reviews. Es un tema interesante y me gustaría tener opiniones de ustedes sobre este nuevo proyecto jeje._

_Ahora, disfruten del capítulo…_

_¡Un abrazo!_

_Iuris Doctor_

* * *

_**La Navidad de Narcisa**_

_por_

_Iuris Doctor_

* * *

El crepitar de las llamas inundaba sus oídos como una especie de zumbido sordo incesante. La chimenea del salón principal de la Mansión Malfoy estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo: el inclemente frío invernal del exterior era imperceptible en ese lugar.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de cuero negro de la sala principal de su casa. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto específico: la imponente cabeza de dragón que decoraba la habitación, haciendo gala del gusto extravagante y levemente grotesco de sus antepasados. A él, sin embargo, le gustaba.

Los ojos fríos del dragón estaban inmóviles, ausentes. Fijada sobre la chimenea, la cabeza de dragón observaba desde las alturas lo que acontecía en ese lugar a cada minuto, como un guardián silente de generaciones pasadas. Sus oscuras escamas de color rojo sangre relucían por obra de las cálidas llamas de la chimenea, que se alzaban bajo él con una actitud indiferente, casi insolente. Los ojos negros del dragón brillaban a la luz del fuego, capturando la atención del joven muchacho.

—Draco, ¿ya estás listo?

De entre las sombras del pasillo que llevaba hacia la puerta principal apareció la silueta de Narcisa Malfoy, ataviada en una elegante túnica de color lila oscuro con encajes negros. El largo cabello rubio de la mujer estaba cuidadosamente peinado, y caía sobre sus hombros como cascadas de oro blanco. Miró a su hijo apoyada desde el marco de la puerta que unía el pasillo y la habitación, buscando alguna respuesta en sus ojos.

—Sí, Madre —contestó Draco, sin despegar la mirada de la cabeza de dragón. Pudo oír el golpeteo de los tacones de su madre contra el suelo de piedra, levemente amortiguado por la alfombra persa que recubría parte de la habitación—. Me puse la túnica que escogiste. Creo que me sienta bien.

—Todo te sienta bien, hijo.

Draco, poco acostumbrado al amor de madre, se ruborizó. Los Malfoy no eran personas cariñosas; al contrario, su frialdad era parte inseparable de su forma de ser. Como decía su abuelo Abraxas, «_Sólo la frialdad conserva la elegancia de una familia como la nuestra_».

—¿Dónde está Padre?

—Fue al sótano a buscar una botella de vino para la ocasión. Volverá en un momento —Narcisa despegó sus fríos ojos grises de su hijo, y los desvió hacia el enorme reloj de madera negra que estaba justo a la izquierda de él. Respiró hondo y luego, entre exhalaciones, dijo—: Por Merlín, son las cinco. Llegarán en cualquier momento. Ya vuelvo, Draco.

Su madre enfiló hacia la cocina, haciendo sonar sus tacones con vehemencia. El sonido le recordaba a Draco el galopar suave de un caballo.

Una llama rebelde hizo crujir la madera, haciéndose con la atención de Draco. Observó cómo la madera se incineraba lentamente y, sin saber por qué, pensó en Granger. Granger y sus pastelitos. Granger y sus pastelitos de _mierda_.

Luego de lo ocurrido antes de las vacaciones, Malfoy escondió su mochila en el fondo de su baúl. Cuando llegó a casa, gracias a la costumbre de vaciar el baúl al volver, tiró con rabia aquel saco mancillado por la varita de Granger bajo su cama. Lo había olvidado completamente, aunque sólo llevaba dos días en casa.

En esos dos días le contó a su padre sobre la _trampa_ de Snape. Lucius Malfoy, inmerso en sus problemas variopintos, le dio un par de aspirinas a su hijo diciendo cosas como «Hablaré con Severus» y «Me encargaré de que no vuelva a pasar», mientras, concentrado, leía _El Profeta_ al tiempo que fumaba tabaco fino desde su pipa.

«_Vaya mierda_», pensó Draco en ese momento, bufando de forma casi incontrolable. Ahora que volvía a recordar la situación, no pudo evitar soltar otro bufido. Podía entender perfectamente que su padre estuviese atiborrado de trabajo últimamente, pero ello no implicaba que ignorase que el profesor favorito de la familia lo emparejara con una sangre sucia para realizar un trabajo. La indignación se apoderó de su torrente sanguíneo, y el rubor volvió a encender sus mejillas.

Dejó de fijarse en la chimenea, borrando así a Granger de su mente. Su cabeza se despejó un poco, como si el recuerdo de la sangre sucia estuviese vinculado indisolublemente al fuego. Sacudió la cabeza con aire perdido y, acto seguido, se puso de pie con lentitud.

Caminó por la habitación a paso lento, haciendo ondear su túnica negra con terminaciones verdes y plateadas. Su madre había escogido esa túnica hace mucho tiempo, arguyendo que era perfecta para momentos especiales.

La cena de Navidad era uno de esos momentos.

Pasaron los minutos de forma silente. El silencio caracterizaba a la Mansión Malfoy: era tan grande que lo que ocurría en una habitación era imperceptible en las otras, gracias a la acción de la piedra que recubría sus paredes. Malfoy estaba observando con aire perdido el largo pasillo que llevaba a la entrada, entornando los ojos para así poder observar mejor el contorno de los cuadros que adornaban el vestíbulo.

_Odiaba_ la Navidad.

_Tac, tac, tac_.

El silencio se quebró sutilmente como una galleta de jengibre al caer sobre el piso brillante de la cocina. Draco aguzó el oído: eran pasos. Pero no cualquier tipo de pasos. Las pisadas eran acompasadas, decididas y, en cierta medida, demostraban ímpetu y autoridad. O quizá no demostraban nada, y el muchacho sólo asociaba aquellos pasos, asimilados por su cabeza con el paso del tiempo, a la naturaleza de la persona que los producía.

Eran los pasos de Lucius Malfoy.

_Tac, tac, tac, tac_. Draco despejó el umbral de la puerta que unía el pasillo con la sala. El fuerte golpeteo de los zapatos de su padre contra la piedra era inconfundible, y se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Prontamente, de entre las sombras débilmente combatidas por las pequeñas lámparas colgantes del pasillo, emergió la alta y delgada silueta de su padre.

Lucius Malfoy lucía una túnica negra azabache muy elegante, la cual ondeaba tras su paso, confundiéndose con la oscuridad del pasillo que recorría. En una mano sostenía una botella de vino y, en la otra, una brillante llave plateada que refulgía ante el menor indicio de luminosidad.

«_La llave del sótano_», recordó Draco con una sonrisita dibujada en sus delgados labios pálidos.

El sótano de la Mansión Malfoy estaba cerrado minuciosamente desde tiempos inmemoriales, y sólo se podía acceder a él con una llave de plata encantada, que ahora estaba aprisionada entre el índice y el pulgar de Lucius Malfoy. Dicha llave había estado en poder de su abuelo Abraxas hace años; ahora le pertenecía a Lucius y, en unos cuantos años más, pasaría a estar en manos de Draco, quien desde pequeño se preguntaba qué había allí.

—Draco, ¿qué estás esperando?

La gélida voz de su padre cortó de sopetón las suposiciones de Draco sobre lo que albergaban las entrañas de la Mansión Malfoy. El muchacho parpadeó rápidamente y se aclaró la garganta, para luego farfullar con voz aguda:

—Que lleguen los invitados, Padre.

—Para eso no falta nada, Draco. —Lucius cruzó el umbral de la puerta, abriéndose paso al hacer ondear su capa con un elegante movimiento de su brazo. Acto seguido, se volteó hacia su hijo y dejó caer la llave en uno de sus bolsillos—. Pero veo que ya estás listo. Tu madre tiene muy buen gusto para escoger túnicas. ¿Dónde está?

—En la cocina, creo —respondió Draco, sin despegar la mirada de los fríos ojos de su padre—. Debe estar supervisando al elfo. Si llega a servir una cena asquerosa como la del otro día…

—Eso no sucederá, Draco. Ya me encargué de hacerle entender que hoy no podía cometer errores. Después de todo… hace mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el afilado rostro de Lucius Malfoy. Su semblante se cargó de malicia… pero también de nostalgia. Draco recordaba perfectamente las palabras que su padre pronunció a finales de junio: «_Las cosas volverán a ser como antes, Draco. Por fin podrás vivir los tiempos en que vivimos nosotros… te lo prometo_».

Al parecer tenía razón.

Lucius se acercó a la mesita de centro de la habitación. Al igual que el resto del salón, estaba atiborrada de adornos, la mayoría de ellos de plata. Depositó con delicadeza la botella de vino al lado de una serpiente plateada con ojos de esmeraldas verdaderas. Draco observó con cuidado aquel adorno: era el que más le gustaba cuando era pequeño. El contenido de la botella de vino, al igual que los adornos de plata, comenzó a brillar frente a la chimenea. Las imponentes llamas, que danzaban como lenguas viperinas ante una presa, producían un fulgor casi sensual en el vino. Su contenido carmesí brillaba impetuosamente, seduciendo a Draco, quien no pudo hacer más que pasarse la lengua por un labio seco.

—Bueno, Draco, te encargo…

Pero algo acalló la arrastrada voz de Lucius. Algo muy similar al tañido de una campana retumbó a lo largo y ancho de la Mansión, haciendo que ambos rubios se voltearan hacia el pasillo casi al unísono. El siguiente sonido del violento golpe del metal contra el metal no se hizo esperar; en ese instante, Lucius Malfoy miró a su hijo y, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, desapareció entre las sombras del vestíbulo.

—¡Madre! —chilló Draco sin despegar la vista del pasillo—. ¡Ya llegaron!

El muchacho enfiló hacia la oscuridad en la que se había sumido su padre, bajo la atenta mirada de los serios y frívolos rostros de sus antepasados, enmarcados en oro fundido. Apuró el paso para alcanzar a su padre, quien marchaba lentamente hacia la puerta principal.

—Ya le avisé a Madre.

—Sí me di cuenta, Draco.

El sonido de los tacos de Narcisa contra la piedra llegó luego de unos segundos. El repiqueteo de los elegantes zapatos se hizo frenético, hasta que la mujer alcanzó a su marido y a su hijo. Los tres Malfoy caminaban con parsimonia hacia la puerta, liderados por la erguida figura de Lucius Malfoy.

El timbre volvió a sonar, erizando la piel de Draco mientras se acercaban cada vez más al cuadro de Armand Malfoy, primer miembro de la familia en cobijarse en las macizas paredes de la Mansión. Cuando llegaron frente a la enorme puerta de roble oscuro, Lucius golpeó con su dedo índice el pomo de plata dos veces. La puerta chirrió con fuerza y, de inmediato, comenzó a moverse hacia ellos.

Una tenue brisa invernal se coló en la Mansión Malfoy, acompañada por unos gruesos copos de nieve. El cielo estaba prácticamente negro, y el silbido del viento rasgaba con delicadeza las hojas de los árboles del magnífico jardín. Dos siluetas estaban plantadas frente a ellos, ataviadas en gruesas túnicas negras con capuchas que ensombrecían sus rostros. De sus caras difuminadas por la oscuridad emergía el vaho de su respiración agitada.

—Buenas tardes, Lucius —dijo con voz cansada uno de los sujetos, quien ladeó brevemente su cabeza para saludar al anfitrión.

—Bienvenido, Tiberius. Por favor, pasen. Veo que hace mucho frío ahí afuera.

Lucius Malfoy retrocedió un par de pasos, dejando la entrada libre para que las dos figuras negras ingresaran en la cálida Mansión. La figura de la voz cansada –que además estaba levemente encorvada- agradeció y, sacudiendo sus pies de la nieve antes de entrar, ingresó por el umbral de la puerta. La otra persona hizo lo propio, cerrándose la puerta tras ella.

—Siempre es un placer tenerlos aquí —dijo Lucius, estrechando la mano del sujeto de la incipiente joroba—, y más aún en un día especial como este.

—El placer es nuestro, por supuesto… ¡Narcisa! ¡Draco!

La madre de Draco hizo un gesto cordial y tendió una pálida mano hacia el hombre, quien la estrechó con delicadeza. Hizo lo mismo con Draco; el chico se mostró más bien indiferente.

En ese instante, y casi al mismo tiempo, los dos sujetos echaron hacia atrás las capuchas y dejaron al descubierto sus rostros. El parecido era casi tan chocante como el de Draco y su padre: el hombre más alto (a pesar de su postura) tenía el pelo ya canoso y el rostro arrugado, marcándose en él casi a fuego la expresión de un fuerte cansancio arrastrado por años. Era de complexión menuda y lo suficientemente alto como para superar a Lucius Malfoy en estatura, aunque su falta de elegancia y garbo lo distinguían totalmente del dueño de casa.

A su lado había un muchacho que parecía un débil eco de la juventud de Tiberius. Tenía el cabello marrón, era muy alto y delgado y, al igual que su padre, era desgarbado y desaliñado. Sus dientes delanteros sobresalían contra su voluntad, dándole un aspecto muy similar al de un conejo.

—¡Cómo has crecido, _Theo_! —exclamó Narcisa Malfoy con una sonrisa radiante.

Theodore Nott se ruborizó por un instante, en el cual no dejó de observar el piso de piedra. Luego de ello, el muchacho depositó su mirada en Draco. El rubio lo miraba con expresión desinteresada, como si en realidad fuese parte de la decoración del lugar. Sin embargo…

—Hola, Draco.

—Hola, _Nott_.

La expresión de desinterés se esfumó del rostro de Malfoy cuando Nott extendió su mano de largos dedos hacia él. Draco la estrechó con fuerza, sin despegar los ojos de los de Theodore. Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, tan imperceptible que, si no se conociesen hace tanto tiempo, habría pasado desapercibida.

—Pasen, por favor.

La invitación de Narcisa fue acogida con premura. Todos recorrieron el largo y estrecho pasillo a paso lento mientras charlaban cordialmente, iluminados por las lámparas que habían aumentado su incandescencia con la llegada de los invitados.

Cuando llegaron al salón principal, Lucius se sentó en el sillón que hace unos minutos estaba ocupando Draco y, enseguida, invitó a los demás a tomar asiento. Tiberius Nott se sentó junto a su viejo amigo, mientras que Draco y Theodore hicieron lo propio cerca de la chimenea. Narcisa se excusó y fue a la cocina a ver qué estaba haciendo el elfo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, Tiberius —dijo Lucius alegremente, cosa rara en él. Metió una mano dentro de su túnica y sacó una pipa—. Ni siquiera en el Ministerio. ¿Has estado muy ocupado?

—Sí, Lucius, muchísimo —contestó Nott, quien parecía a punto de desfallecer sobre el sillón—. La cosa ha estado difícil…

Draco y Theodore parecían _no_ estar ahí. Los dos muchachos, amigos entrañables de infancia, estaban esperando la autorización para retirarse de ahí. Estaban acostumbrados a escuchar las chácharas de sus padres y, con el tiempo, sus oídos se habían programado para no oír las conversaciones de rutina entre aquellos dos magos. Mientras ello sucedía, Malfoy y Nott intercambiaban miradas cómplices sin hablar, pero entendiendo a la perfección la situación. Los años de experiencia y complicidad de ambos _nunca_ fallaban.

—…así que últimamente no he pasado mucho tiempo en el Ministerio, Lucius. ¿Cómo ves el panorama?

—Pues qué bueno que lo preguntas. —El hombre se llevó la pipa a la boca y, una vez entre sus labios, comenzó a echar humo por arte de magia—. Todo ha estado tranquilo, Tiberius, y más aún con Fudge haciendo lo que tiene que hacer. Ya sabes que me llevo muy bien con el Ministro, y que también me debe unos cuantos favores… Así que en cuanto a eso no hay problemas…

Lucius Malfoy hizo una pausa para botar el humo de tabaco que se acumulaba en su boca. Un haz plateado se elevó hacia el techo de la habitación, enroscándose de a poco al alejarse de la boca de quien sostenía la pipa entre sus dedos. El humo brillaba mientras subía y subía hacia el techo, perdiendo el brillo y la consistencia a medida que se aventuraba en las alturas. El olor del tabaco inundó la nariz de Draco, quien se sintió levemente incómodo… aunque todavía no entendía por qué.

—Exacto, exacto —apuntó Tiberius, acomodándose torpemente en el sillón de cuero. Su cuerpo parecía a punto de deslizarse sobre el cuero con suavidad y llevarlo contra el suelo de piedra, pero al parecer esa era su postura habitual al estar sentado—. Y con Umbridge en Hogwarts, todavía mejor.

—Así es, mi querido amigo. Cuando el Ministro me comentó que Umbridge iba a asumir como profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, me encargué personalmente de hablar con ella. Ya habíamos coincidido un par de veces, pero intenté acercarme a ella lo más posible. Me encargué de _tender puentes_.

—Veo que te resultó perfecto. Además, su lealtad con Fudge es…

Lucius volvió a soltar una bocanada de humo plateado. Se había llevado la pipa con forma de serpiente a la boca unos cuantos segundos atrás, quemando suavemente el tabaco a medida que lo aspiraba. Lo saboreó por un instante y luego lo dejó entremezclarse con el cálido aire de la Mansión, subiendo y enroscándose con elegancia. Draco tragó saliva.

El humo era plateado y muy brillante. Se enroscaba con delicadeza, formando una especie de serpiente delgada que se deslizaba tímidamente hacia una presa indefensa. Cuando ascendía, Draco lo observaba con detención y sentía un hormigueo en la parte baja del estómago, una sensación lo suficientemente desagradable como para obligarlo a apretar la mandíbula y tragar un poco de saliva para pasar el mal momento. ¿Qué pasaba con ese humo…? Le parecía tan familiar…

«_Es el humo de la pipa de tu padre, tarado_», pensó el muchacho. Claro, tenía sentido: llevaba años observando ese humo y su brillo plateado, por eso le resultaba familiar. Cerró los ojos y suspiró disimuladamente, pero cuando se encontró nuevamente con él sintió otra vez aquella sensación asquerosa en su estómago.

«_No es por eso, Draco_», susurró otra voz en su cabeza. Malfoy sintió que una gota de sudor frío recorría su espalda: había olvidado aquella voz, aguda y astuta, que se encargaba de destrozar su tranquilidad de vez en cuando. Se acomodó en el sillón, su nuez subiendo y bajando con rapidez, y luego observó nuevamente el humo plateado, enroscándose lentamente… Y luego lo recordó.

La chica desnuda, la serpiente, la mordedura, la _sangre_ que no estaba. El _humo_. _Granger y el humo_. «_Mierda_», pensó Draco silenciando a la otra voz maliciosa, que se iba apagando con una risita cruel como único rastro.

—…lo está haciendo de maravilla. Theodore me ha comentado algunas de las medidas que ha estado implementando, y me parecen totalmente necesarias para momentos como estos…

Draco, sumido en sus pensamientos, apretó sus cortas uñas contra el cuero de los brazos del sillón donde estaba sentado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Su reacción no pasó desapercibida: Theo ladeó la cabeza y lo miró desconcertado. Cuando el muchacho iba a abrir la boca, el contacto de los tacones con la piedra lo hizo desviar la mirada.

Narcisa Malfoy venía hacia ellos, sonriente, dando largos y elegantes pasos hacia la mesa de centro. Lucius y Tiberius estaban enzarzados en un crudo análisis político de las reformas de Umbridge en Hogwarts, pero se vieron interrumpidos por la falsamente cordial voz de Narcisa Malfoy.

—¿Quieres un poco de vino, Tiberius? —ofreció la mujer, señalando la brillante botella que había sobre la mesita de centro. Nott asintió y Narcisa le sonrió, amable. Luego de ello, se volteó hacia su hijo y lo miró con seriedad—. Draco, ¿por qué no llevas a Theo a tu habitación, antes de que lleguen los demás invitados? Con el señor Nott hablaremos temas… _privados_.

El muchacho se vio obligado a salir de su trance, asintiendo frenéticamente y liberando la presión de sus uñas sobre los brazos del sillón. Nott lo miró con extrañeza y, luego de ello, Malfoy se puso de pie y lo llevó a su habitación, con paso nervioso.

* * *

-¿"_Los demás invitados_"? ¿Quiénes más vienen, Draco?

El aludido se tardó un par de segundos en asimilar la pregunta. Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, Malfoy todavía no podía recuperarse de aquella sensación de mierda que se había apoderado de él hace un rato. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, abrió los ojos y fulminó a Nott con la mirada. El chico entornó los ojos y, abriéndolos exageradamente, alzó las manos y masculló:

—¡No te lo tomes a mal, Draco! Sólo quiero saber quiénes vienen… ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí, sí, perfecto —respondió Draco, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y frotándosela con una mano—. Vienen los de siempre, Nott, ya sabes. Deja ya de llorar por eso.

—No estoy llorando, _Malfoy_. Y no, no sé quiénes son "_los de siempre_". Por algo te lo pregunto, ¿no?

No había agresividad ni disgusto en las palabras de Theodore; la confianza que había entre ambos chicos era tal que podían decirse _casi_ cualquier cosa sin molestarse… había excepciones muy calificadas.

Había un punto en el cual Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott siempre estaban en desacuerdo: las _amistades_.

Para Draco Malfoy era totalmente normal tener un grupo fijo de amigos con el cual se compartía en Hogwarts. Para él, estar en una "_pandilla_" –terminología acuñada por Nott, por cierto- era completamente adecuado y, de hecho, era algo bueno. El hecho de que "_todos lo hagan así_", insistía Malfoy, era un punto a favor de formar grupos para consolidar la "amistad", conformando así un _círculo social_ que le permitía desenvolverse mejor en la jungla escolar.

Theodore Nott, en cambio, detestaba las _pandillas_. El muchacho, bastante listo y comedido, odiaba estar amarrado a un grupo de gente en específico, pues significaba aguantar a ciertos personajes indeseables que, quizá, sus otros amigos apreciaban. Ese era efectivamente el punto de Theo: Draco estaba dispuesto a aguantar a personas que no son de su agrado a cambio de tener un séquito de lacayos que le hacen la vida grata a su alrededor; Theo, por su parte, _no_ se sentía cómodo sacrificando la libertad de elegir sus amistades para obtener un cierto "_prestigio social_". La diferencia es obvia y, a la vez, insalvable.

—Está bien Nott, está bien. —Draco hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y le dio a Nott las malas noticias—: Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y… _Zabini_.

Una mueca de disgusto se hizo presente en el pálido rostro de Theo. El muchacho se dejó caer sobre la cama de Draco, bufando estrepitosamente y llevándose las manos a la cara. Luego de ello, se incorporó torpemente y miró a Malfoy con detención.

—¿Zabini? Oh, _mierda_. ¿Desde cuándo la familia Zabini está invitada a tus cenas de Navidad, Draco? Pensé que tu madre no tragaba a la señora… ¿cuál es su apellido ahora?

Draco no pudo contenerse y soltó una risita. La reacción de Malfoy no le causó ni un ápice de gracia a Nott, quien bufó nuevamente. El rubio se sentó junto a él inmediatamente y, sin disculparse, le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Sé que _odias_ a Zabini, Nott. Pero lamentablemente es parte de mi… "_pandilla_". ¿Es por él que dejaste de juntarte con nosotros, Theo? Si mal no recuerdo, creo que Pansy te gustaba…

—¡Deja eso, _Malfoy_!

Las mejillas de Nott se encendieron como si fuesen cerezas maduras. Alejó la mirada de los ojos grises de Draco hacia el alto armario de madera negra que tenía a su costado izquierdo. Luego de ello, abrió la boca sin decir nada y, después de eso, enfrentó a Malfoy nuevamente.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, Draco. Ya sabes que detesto las pandillas. Soy más bien solitario y… ¡bah, hemos hablado esto mil veces! Y en esto no tienen nada que ver Pansy ni Zabini. Es una decisión totalmente… _personal_.

—Ya veo —concedió Malfoy con expresión suspicaz. La explicación de Nott no lo dejaba satisfecho: él sabía que las razones del distanciamiento entre él y sus amigos era una mezcla bizarra entre su amor secreto por Pansy y su público desprecio por Zabini—. De todas maneras, Nott, lo pasaremos muy bien esta noche. Tengo un plan muy interesante…

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió Nott con aire ofendido.

—Ya lo verás, _Theo_. Ya lo verás…

* * *

—Así que los "_chicos_" nos sentamos aquí, ¿eh?

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que los Nott habían llegado a la Mansión Malfoy y, de a poco, comenzaron a llegar los demás invitados. El comedor principal de la Mansión, siempre elegante y sobrio, había sido arreglado por el elfo doméstico para recibir a los distinguidos comensales convidados por Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. La alargada mesa de madera reluciente había sido decorada con la vajilla de porcelana más fina de la casa, acompañada junto a la platería más cara que el Mundo Mágico conocía. Aun así, y pese a lo espacioso del salón principal…

—Pensé que cenaríamos con los _grandes_ —concedió Crabbe con semblante decepcionado.

—Los _adultos_, Crabbe, ¡por Merlín! —lo reprochó Zabini—. ¿Así que nadie va a responder mi pregunta? ¿Alguna explicación razonable… _Draco_?

El moreno fulminó al rubio con la mirada. Sentado justo frente a él en la mesa redonda de la pequeña sala contigua al comedor principal, Malfoy negó con la cabeza y suspiró, como si él tampoco pudiese comprender la medida que los había relegado a aquella mesita alejada de los cuchicheos importantes.

—No, Zabini, lo lamento. Aunque presumo que hoy habrá temas muy interesantes en la sobremesa.

—¡Oh, perfecto! ¿Entonces para qué _demonios_ vine? —se quejó Zabini, cruzándose de brazos.

—Nadie te obligó a venir.

Zabini se volteó hacia quien lo había aludido con voz desafiante. Una pequeña sonrisita burlona se dibujó en sus oscuros labios, como anunciando que un repentino golpe de sarcasmo aturdiría a quien había osado increparlo. Pero no fue así. Nott lo miraba con desprecio: se había tomado el comentario de Zabini muy a pecho.

—Vamos, vamos, Nott… No te lo tomes a mal, pero la verdad es que no me interesa tener problemas contigo esta noche —sentenció el muchacho sonriéndole. La sonrisa no se esfumó de su alargado rostro al percatarse que Theodore simplemente se limitaba a morderse un labio, conteniendo todo el desprecio que sentía por él—. Navidad es una fecha taaaan bonita, ¿no es así? ¡Deberíamos disfrutarla, todos como _hermanos_!

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron. Zabini había alzado sus largos brazos hacia el cielo, observando el techo con expresión luminosa, como si estuviese en medio de una prédica. A Nott no le causó gracia en lo más mínimo.

—Ojalá pudiera… —musitó Nott desviando la mirada hacia el plato de porcelana vacío que tenía al frente.

—¿Cómo han estado tus vacaciones, _Draco_?

El sonsonete cargado de exaltado interés al mencionar el nombre de Malfoy no provenía de Zabini esta vez: Pansy estaba sentada, como siempre, junto al rubio, y lo miraba con una expresión casi libidinosa. El chico se echó hacia atrás, contemplando la melena oscura que caía sobre sus hombros desnudos gracias al corte de su elegante vestido verde limón (aunque Narcisa Malfoy hubiese dado un pequeño respingo al ver la tonalidad de la prenda).

—Bastante flojas, la verdad. He estado aquí en casa con mis padres, nada más. Mi padre no quiso hacer ningún tipo de viaje esta vez; dice que tiene demasiado trabajo en el Ministerio.

—Ya veo —asintió la chica—. Tu padre es alguien muy ocupado.

—Y que lo digas —acotó Zabini sarcásticamente, lo que le valió una mirada cargada de odio proveniente del par de ojos grises que tenía al frente. El muchacho sacudió una mano, solicitando una tregua; Draco accedió con un movimiento de cabeza—. Hablando muy en serio esta vez… no, ahora en serio… ¡que es en serio!

Crabbe se carcajeó, y todos lo miraron con ojos llenos de molestia. Ni siquiera Goyle había pensado que eso era una broma.

—Como decía, creo que las cosas _sí_ han estado muy ajetreadas, particularmente en el Ministerio. He escuchado rumores de que quieren correr al viejo de la Dirección. ¿Qué sabes tú de eso, Draco?

La carcajada de Crabbe había quedado en el olvido: ahora todos habían dirigido sus ojos, ávidos por chismes, a Draco. El muchacho alzó una ceja, regocijándose en el súbito interés que había recaído sobre él, y bajó la voz sin necesidad de hacerlo:

—No puedo decirte nada sobre eso, Zabini. Pero mi padre me ha comentado que las reformas de Umbridge se van a profundizar. Fudge no está tolerando este show barato que está montando el viejo con _San Potter_. De verdad no lo aguantará más.

—¿Estás seguro, _Draco_? —inquirió Pansy, con los ojos castaños levemente entornados—. Quiero decir… lo ha aguantado ya por cinco años, ¿por qué _justo ahora_ estaría harto?

—Me sorprende tu falta de astucia, Pansy —la cortó Zabini—. Es claramente por lo que ha estado diciendo Potter sobre _Quien-Tú-Sabes_. ¿Acaso crees que le sirve al Ministerio de Magia que un mocoso de quince años esté esparciendo el pánico colectivo en el Mundo Mágico? Por eso metió a Umbridge: quiere silenciar a Potter y, de paso, deshacerse del viejo Dumby.

Hubo un espacio de silencio. La repentina mención de Zabini sobre Voldemort había alertado tanto a Malfoy como a Crabbe y Goyle. Sus padres habían sido enfáticos en que tenían que ser muy cautos con la ínfima cantidad de información que ellos les dispensaban, teniendo especial cuidado con _quién_ la compartían.

—¡Oh, vamos, Malfoy, no negarás que ha vuelto!

La exclamación de Zabini hizo que Malfoy quedara petrificado: ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Confirmarlo? ¿O, lisa y llanamente, negarlo? La decisión era complicada, pues Zabini parecía _muy_ seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Se entretuvo un par de milésimas de segundo acomodando el tenedor de plata junto al plato y, acto seguido, suspiró.

—No, no puedo negarlo —contestó finalmente el rubio. Zabini, sediento de información, mostró sus dientes exageradamente blancos como un lobo que está a punto de engullir a su presa—. Pero tampoco puedo confirmarlo. Después de todo… no lo he visto.

—¡Pero por supuesto que no lo has visto! ¿Crees que _Quien-Tú-Sabes_ andaría por ahí pavoneándose de que ha vuelto? —El moreno arrugó la cara, simulando a un mago de edad avanzada y, enseguida, enflautó la voz para obtener un sonido débil y seseante—: _Sssssí, sssssoy el Sssseñor Tenebrossso y he vuelto para matarlossssssssss_.

Todos se rieron, menos Nott y Malfoy, quienes intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Había que cambiar el tema de inmediato, y ambos lo sabían… También sabían que no podían contar con Crabbe y Goyle: no eran lo suficientemente sagaces como para darse cuenta que el tema iba por mal camino.

Mientras Zabini se regocijaba en el éxito de su broma, a Malfoy se le ocurrió una forma de desviar la atención. Chasqueó los dedos por debajo de la mesa y murmuró de forma inaudible, amortiguado por la risa casi porcina de Crabbe, «_¡Elfo!_».

Un sonoro «_crac_» hizo que todos dejaran de reírse y desviaran la mirada hacia una criatura que ahora estaba parada al lado de Malfoy.

Era muy bajo, con orejas como alas de murciélago y globos oculares del porte de vidriosas pelotas de tenis. Sus ojos eran de color violeta y su piel, más bien gris y curtida, se pegaba contra sus pequeños huesos de forma casi espeluznante. Las arrugas que circundaban su enorme nariz no eran nada comparadas con las arrugas de los harapos negros que llevaba puestos. El elfo doméstico hizo una reverencia exagerada en dirección a Draco, pegando su nariz a la alfombra que recubría el gélido piso de piedra.

—¿Qué necesita, amo Draco?

—¿Cuándo te vas a _dignar_ a servir la cena, elfo?

—Cuando esté lista, _señor_. Dipsy no…

—¡Pues encárgate de que esté lista lo antes posible! ¡Tenemos hambre!

El chillido de Malfoy hizo que el elfo se tapara las enormes orejas y, luego, observó a los invitados. El uso del plural hizo que la criatura desviara la atención del hijo de los Malfoy y la fijara en los invitados, a quienes les dedicó una serie de sentidas y arrepentidas reverencias, una por cada comensal que había ignorado.

—Disculpe, amo Draco, Dipsy se apresurará lo más que pueda… Está todo c-casi li-listo. —El elfo miró nuevamente a Malfoy, dedicándole una sonrisa cargada de disculpas pero, por sobre todo, de miedo. El muchacho la ignoró y frunció el entrecejo—. N-No se preocupe, señor, en cinco minutos e-estará li-listo to-todo.

—¡Más te vale, elfo asqueroso!

Y cuando Malfoy terminó de pronunciar aquel insultante adjetivo, el elfo chasqueó los dedos y desapareció de su vista con otro «_crac_».

—Eres encantador, _Draco_ —se burló Zabini.

—Tú no te metas. ¿Acaso no tienes hambre?

—La verdad sí. Estoy que me zampo las tetas de Pansy.

—¡ZABINI! —exclamó la aludida, ruborizándose de inmediato y acomodando sus brazos sobre el levemente pronunciado y ajustado escote de su vestido, obstaculizando el campo visual de Zabini—. ¡Eres un pervertido! _¡Te odio!_

—¡Yo solamente decía! —se disculpó Zabini entre risas—. Me había dado hambre, nada más… y no sé por qué.

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron junto con Zabini, y Pansy sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas, pero sin despegar sus antebrazos del escote. Malfoy no quiso reírse, porque no quería darle en el gusto a Zabini; Nott no quiso reírse, simplemente, porque Pansy podría tomarlo como una falta de respeto.

—Dejando de lado lo _apetitosas_ que son las… —Pansy le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Zabini, no sin después dedicarle una risita nerviosa— _uñas_ de Pansy... Supongo que tendrás algo para entretenernos, ¿no, _Draco_? Si sólo nos trajiste aquí para una pequeña cena, te informo que me retiro de inmediato…

—Ya que lo mencionas, Zabini —respondió Draco con altanería—, sí tengo algo planeado. Se me ocurrió un poco antes de que ustedes llegaran.

—¿Y qué es? —intervino Goyle, echándose hacia adelante con curiosidad.

—Si les digo se arruinaría la _sorpresa_ —dijo Draco.

—¡Oh, por favor dinos, _Draco_! —insistió Pansy, dando pequeños saltitos sobre su silla. El gesto le recordó a Draco los saltitos que daba Granger sobre su asiento cada vez que levantaba la mano en clases. Draco, asqueado, negó con la cabeza—. ¡Por favor, no te cuesta nada!

—Ya te dije Pansy, si les digo se arruina la sorpresa. Pero les aseguro que será _muy_ entretenido.

La chica se cruzó de brazos con la nariz fruncida y soltó un amistoso bufido. Draco estaba seguro que su idea sería muy bien recibida por todos, incluso por Nott.

La _sorpresa_ se le había ocurrido precisamente en el momento en que la tenue iluminación de la sala principal hizo brillar la llave de plata del sótano de la Mansión Malfoy. Siempre había querido entrar ahí, pero se dio cuenta de que no era necesario hacerlo para obtener lo que había allá abajo… De hecho, ni siquiera necesitaba la llave.

—Me tienes muy intrigado, Draco —dijo Nott, uniéndose a la ola de curiosidad que asolaba la mesa—. ¿Seguro que no nos estás tomando el pelo?

—Apoyo a mi amigo Nott. —Theo miró de soslayo a Zabini, ocultando la descarga de odio que había recorrido su espina. Sin embargo, no detectó ningún tipo de sarcasmo en las palabras del moreno—. Últimamente nos has decepcionado, _Draco_, así que no me sorprendería que todo esto fuera una forma de atraer nuestra atención. Si no puedes atrapar una maldita snitch dorada, ¿qué cosa tan maravillosa podrías organizar para amenizar la Navidad?

Draco inspiró para apaciguar un posible arranque de ira contra Zabini: un recuerdo le impactó la cabeza como una bludger lanzada con malicia. Recordó que Zabini sospechaba que algo extraño pasaba entre él y Granger. Provocar a Blaise Zabini sería como hacerle cosquillas a un dragón dormido: al menor contacto con la sensibilidad del moreno, éste escupiría fuego como un enajenado, quemándolo sin misericordia alguna.

—Ya verás, Zabini. No te decepcionaré. Maldito elfo, le dije que…

Pero Malfoy no pudo terminar sus descargos contra la ineficiencia de su sirviente: en ese instante se materializó una generosa pechuga de pavo cuidadosamente horneada junto con una ensalada de patatas gratinadas en una salsa de color carmín.

—¡Por fin! —gritó Crabbe, agarrando el tenedor y el cuchillo para atacar sin piedad la pechuga de pavo que había frente a él—. ¡Be efdaba budiendo de hambde!

Todos rieron al ver los hinchados mofletes de Crabbe más abultados aún gracias al enorme pedazo de pavo que había engullido en menos de un segundo. El chico se percató de ello y se ruborizó hasta quedar del mismo tono de la salsa que acompañaba el plato. Crabbe se atoró y, con ayuda de Goyle, pudo tragar aquella espantosa cantidad de comida que se había quedado atorada en la boca de su esófago. Con lágrimas en los ojos y rojo como un tomate, protestó:

—¡Sólo tenía ganas de comer! ¡¿Acaso es un crimen?!

—Si lo fuera, querido Crabbe —dijo Nott calmando sus carcajadas sin control—, serías más temido que el Señor Tenebroso.

Con una última carcajada general, todos se dispusieron a devorar la cena.

* * *

Luego de cenar, el grupo de chicos se escabulló hacia la habitación de Draco con sigilo casi serpentino, deslizando sus pies por el duro piso de piedra de la Mansión Malfoy.

Sus esfuerzos por pasar desapercibidos no tenían mucho sentido: los adultos estaban enclaustrados tras una puerta de tres metros de madera de roble, escondidos de un posible fisgoneo perpetrado por sus mismos hijos que, sedientos de información fresca y prohibida, buscaban algún tipo de respuesta a sus inquietudes más profundas. Además, dada la importancia de la discusión que allí se sostenía, poco les importaba lo que hacían sus hijos más allá de la puerta que los excluía de su cruenta conversación.

La habitación de Draco era muy espaciosa: en el centro de ella estaba la enorme cama con cobertor de tonos verdes y plateados, haciéndose espacio entre un enorme armario negro y la pared en la cual estaba empotrada. Al lado de la cama había una gran ventana cubierta por una cortina de seda esmeralda, a través de la cual se colaba la luz de la luna llena que coronaba aquella fría y oscura noche de invierno. El escenario era perfecto: seis adolescentes tenían una habitación lo suficientemente espaciosa como para hacer lo que quisieran.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Zabini con una ceja alzada. Se había sentado sobre la cama de Draco sin solicitar autorización alguna apenas entró, lo cual produjo una sensación de molestia en el rubio—. ¡Vamos, suéltalo ya!

—Todavía no. Creo que necesitaremos las sillas… ¿Nott, podrías…?

Malfoy señaló tres sillas que estaban ordenadas contra una esquina, junto al armario. Nott cogió una y, para ayudar, Crabbe y Goyle cogieron las otras dos. Las cargaron hasta el lugar donde estaban parados Pansy y Draco, dejándolas caer con un ruido sordo.

—Bien, siéntense —ordenó Draco con voz queda.

Pansy fue la primera en moverse, asegurando el asiento que estaba inmediatamente junto a Draco. Fue Nott quien se sentó al otro extremo del rubio, por lo que Crabbe y Goyle aprisionaron a Zabini entre sus robustos cuerpos al sentarse en la cama.

—¿No podían encontrar otro lugar mejor, muchachos…? —se quejó Zabini, separando los codos del tronco para hacerse espacio entre los dos.

—Bien, primero tengo que asegurarme de que no le comentarán esto a sus padres. Es _obvio_ que esto es privado, por algo cerré la puerta por dentro… pero no está de más recordarlo. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento.

—Perfecto. En segundo lugar, quiero decirles que el que no quiera participar de esto tendrá que retirarse _ahora_. —Todos se miraron, desconcertados. Draco hizo una pausa y alzó una mano—. No les diré qué vamos a hacer porque después si alguien sale podrá ir a contarle a sus _papis_. Y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

Otro murmullo de aceptación.

—Bueno, es hora de despejar las dudas… _¡ELFO!_

El grito de Malfoy fue algo desaforado, tanto que Pansy cerró los ojos por el dolor que sintió en sus oídos. Crabbe y Goyle se miraron, expectantes. Zabini sólo observaba con una sonrisita de suficiencia a Draco, esperando que lo sorprendiera. Nott se miraba los zapatos.

El tercer «_crac_» de la noche se hizo presente, trayendo consigo la delgada y pequeña figura del elfo doméstico. Hizo una reverencia a Draco y a los demás chicos, para luego entornar los ojos y preguntar con voz temblorosa:

—¿Qué necesita, amo Draco?

—Quiero que vayas al sótano, elfo.

El elfo soltó un quejido y tragó saliva. Miró hacia ambos lados, se llevó las manos a los ojos y posteriormente volvió a mirar a Draco.

—P-Pero señor… a Dipsy le está prohibido ir allá abajo. Si lo hago…

—No me importa —lo interrumpió Malfoy secamente. Sus amigos lo miraban con atención, esperando alguna pista de lo que sucedería después—. Quiero que vayas al sótano y que no le digas a nadie que lo hiciste. Y con eso me refiero a que _no_ hablarás ni te comunicarás de ninguna forma con Padre o Madre para delatarme. ¿Está claro?

El elfo titubeó. Intentó estirar sus harapos sin éxito, y después volvió a fijar sus ojos saltones en Malfoy. El chico lo miró con desprecio.

—Está bien, amo Draco… ¿Q-Qué quiere que haga?

—Quiero que nos traigas una botella de whisky de fuego.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas. Pansy y Zabini no pudieron ocultar sus sonrisas, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle se dedicaron a aplaudir tontamente. Nott asintió con la cabeza, aprobando con gusto la idea de su amigo.

—¿S-Sólo eso, s-señor? D-Dipsy hará lo que usted diga, amo Draco.

—Trae también una jarra con jugo de limón de la cocina, y seis vasos. Encárgate de que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, así que sé silencioso. Si te encuentras con mi madre o cualquier otra persona, espera a que se vaya y luego nos traes las cosas. ¿Entendido?

Dipsy se miró las palmas de las manos diminutas, musitando en un volumen imperceptible cosas que nadie entendió. El elfo doméstico estaba preocupado de retener todas las órdenes de su amo, así que las repetía en voz baja para no olvidar ninguna de ellas. Luego de un minuto, escondió sus manos tras los harapos e hizo una reverencia, pegando la nariz al suelo.

—Como quiera usted, amo Draco.

Cuando terminó de hablar, su voz aguda e insegura desapareció con aquel sonido característico, dejando a los muchachos solos. Todos sonreían, sin excepción. La sonrisa de Draco era ahora la más amplia: no había cosa más orgásmica que un plan bien acogido por tus compañeros.

—Me sorprendes, Draco Malfoy —dijo Zabini sonriente y aplaudiendo sonoramente—. Me doy cuenta de que no eres un completo marica. Te felicito.

—Gracias, Zabini, agradezco el gesto.

—Eres un genio, Draco —lo felicitó Goyle, extendiendo una manaza hacia él y estrechándosela con fuerza—. Hace tiempo que quería beber algo para hombres y no cosas para niñas. Sin ofender, Pansy.

—Tu idea es genial, _Draco_. —La voz de Pansy estaba cargada de emoción. Por un instante, Malfoy pudo jurar que la muchacha apretó las tetas con sus antebrazos deliberadamente, para así obtener más atención del rubio.

—¿Y el jugo de limón para qué? —preguntó Crabbe, con aire desconcertado—. ¿No íbamos a beber whisky de fuego?

Crabbe se transformó nuevamente en el centro de atención. La morena cabeza de Zabini se balanceó de un lado a otro, al tiempo que se cubría la cara con la palma de la mano.

—No, Crabbe —le dijo el moreno—, vamos a beber jugo de limón. Deberías lavarte las orejas, amigo mío.

Todos soltaron una carcajada, extasiados, mientras Crabbe miraba al piso con aire decepcionado: él de verdad quería tomar whisky de fuego.

El elfo apareció nuevamente, pero esta vez venía cargado de forma increíble. En una mano sostenía una enorme botella de whisky de fuego; en la otra, cargaba una gran jarra llena de limonada. Los seis vasos que Malfoy le había pedido estaban repartidos a través de su cuerpo: un vaso sobre cada oreja; uno colgaba peligrosamente de su nariz; otro era sostenido por su pie izquierdo y, finalmente, los otros dos pendían de los dos meñiques extendidos para tal propósito. Zabini soltó una carcajada.

—¡Mierda, Malfoy, tu elfo doméstico es todo un malabarista! —El elfo lo miró con miedo, pero luego le sonrió alegremente—. ¿Puedes hacer malabares con todo eso, amigo?

—Oh no, señor —contestó el elfo con felicidad. Sus ojos brillaron mientras miraba a Zabini—. Dipsy podría romper todo y dejar un gran desastre… y luego tendría que limpiarlo, ¡ja, ja, ja!

—Sí, sí, muy bien —los interrumpió Draco con violencia.

El muchacho le arrebató la botella de whisky al elfo y la observó con cautela. El líquido brillaba por sí mismo. Era de un tono dorado, como si fuese oro líquido, y parecía tan suave como el agua de manantial. Malfoy dejó la botella junto a él y le quitó el jarrón con el líquido amarillento, dejándolo al lado del whisky.

—Reparte los vasos —ordenó.

El elfo le entregó un vaso a cada uno, haciendo un gesto respetuoso con la cabeza a medida que se retiraba para entregar el siguiente. Cuando todos ya habían recibido un vaso, el elfo hizo una última reverencia y se retiró luego de que Malfoy volviese a amenazarlo por si le contaba a alguien de lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación. La criatura, temblorosa, aseguró que era leal a su amo y desapareció de inmediato.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Goyle, agitando el vaso con ansiedad.

—Lo bebemos.

—¡Espera, espera! —lo detuvo Zabini, echándose hacia adelante y haciendo gestos con la mano libre—. ¿Cómo lo vamos a beber?

—Parece bastante _obvio_, Zabini, que vamos a mezclar el jugo de limón con el whisky de fuego, ¿no?

No fue Malfoy quien hizo la aclaración. Nott estaba mirando a Zabini con sorna, como intentando demostrarle que su incapacidad para inferir lo suficientemente obvio era totalmente ridícula. El moreno lo ignoró y volvió a increpar a Draco, esta vez eliminando todo dejo de cordialidad en su voz:

—¿Es _broma_? ¿Vamos a mezclar ese manjar de dioses con esa _porquería_? ¡Debes estar tomándonos el pelo, _Draco_!

—¡El jugo de limón es cualquier cosa menos una porquería! —saltó Crabbe. Su desafortunada intervención fue ignorada por todos: las miradas de Zabini y Malfoy, que se habían encontrado hace un instante, parecían sacar chispas.

—Creo que no comprendes nada, Zabini. Parece que tendré que explicártelo, ¿no?

Malfoy intentó ser lo más sutil posible. Utilizó un tono carente de tintes amenazadores, buscando en su repertorio algún tipo de voz que pudiese serle útil en ese instante. Decidió ocupar la voz que usaba para explicarle cosas a Crabbe cuando no entendía. Un paso en falso y podía verse en serios problemas…

—Adelante —susurró Zabini.

—Necesitamos el jugo por dos razones. Primero, si mezclamos el whisky de fuego con el jugo de limón haremos que rinda más el licor. La botella puede ser de un litro, pero somos seis personas y puede acabarse en un rato.

—Entonces le pides más al elfo —le rebatió el moreno, testarudo.

—…lo que causaría que mi padre se diera cuenta de que faltan _dos_ botellas. Una cosa es que esté dispuesto a darles del fino alcohol de mi familia, Zabini, y otra muy distinta es colgarme las bolas en el candelabro del comedor. ¿_Entendiste_?

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación. Malfoy no despegaba los ojos de la mirada de Zabini: sus ojos negros estaban concentrados, con la mandíbula rígida y los músculos del rostro tensos. Blaise Zabini había entrado en un modo que todos temían: el modo _no-te-daré-la-razón-ni-aunque-me-la-metas-por-el-culo_.

—No me convence todavía. ¿Otra razón?

—Si te parece insuficiente… —Draco hizo una pausa deliberada para obtener un poco de apoyo del resto: sólo consiguió que Pansy asintiera con la cabeza y que Nott le dirigiera una mirada asesina a Nott—. En segundo lugar puedes percatarte que, en cualquier momento, puede subir alguno de mis padres y tocar la puerta.

—Para eso la cerramos, ¿no? —inquirió Goyle.

—Claro —concedió Draco—, y sería bastante útil si _no_ fueran magos. Una cosa es que pueda correr el pestillo de la habitación, y otra es que pueda hacer un encantamiento lo suficientemente potente como para impedir que entren… suponiendo que tengo diecisiete años. ¿Tengo diecisiete años, _Goyle_?

—No —dijo Goyle apenado—. No tienes diecisiete, Malfoy.

—Exacto —prosiguió el rubio—. Así que… si alguno de mis padres llama a la puerta, simplemente actuaremos normal y dejaremos que pase. Seremos un adorable grupo de jóvenes estudiantes bebiendo jugo de limón. Nada fuera de lo normal, ¿no?

—Pero matas el sabor.

Zabini no quería conceder el punto. Todos parecían estar relativamente de acuerdo (sin contar a Crabbe, que todavía creía que beberían jugo de limón y nada más). Malfoy suspiró y, fijando sus ojos en el techo por un instante, sacudió la cabeza con lentitud parsimoniosa.

—No importa el sabor, Zabini. Al menos no ahora. Lo importante es el licor, ¿no?

—Y tú que te quejabas de la cerveza de mantequilla… —masculló Zabini.

—Bueno, ¿vamos a tomarlo o no?

Cinco cabezas se giraron al unísono en una misma dirección. Pansy era quien había abierto la boca: no estaba mirando a nadie en particular, pero tenía el vaso sobre las piernas y estaba describiendo círculos alrededor de su base mientras hablaba. Otro murmullo de aprobación recorrió la habitación, y no había nada que Zabini pudiese hacer contra eso.

—Tú ganas, _Draco_. Pero será tu culpa si mañana amanezco en San Mungo intoxicado con esa mierda que vas a preparar.

—Es _sólo_ jugo de limón, Zabini —le recordó Pansy.

—"_Sólo jugo de limón_"… —la remedó el moreno en voz baja, pasándose una mano por la cara y suspirando un momento después—. ¡Ya, ya, bebamos la mierda y ya!

Draco obedeció y levantó la botella de whisky de fuego del suelo. Observó el brillante brebaje que tenía entre sus manos, cuya pureza –según prometía la etiqueta- era la más alta que se pudiese encontrar en el Mundo Mágico. Sacudió con suavidad el contenido de la botella y lo observó a contraluz: el líquido se volvió de un tono ámbar, maravillando a todos los presentes. Retiró la tapa con cuidado y la dejó junto a la jarra de jugo.

—Bueno… acerquen sus vasos.

Habría sido difícil determinar quién hizo el movimiento más rápido para acercar el vaso a Malfoy, pues todos inclinaron su cuerpo hacia él con velocidad casi supersónica. El chico comenzó a verter cuidadosamente el líquido en cada vaso, dejando el suyo para el final. Cuando terminó de surtir a todos de licor, recogió la tapa y cerró la botella. La observó con atención y se percató de que tenía razón: se había vaciado al menos un cuarto del contenido, y eso que no había llenado los vasos.

—Creo que deberíamos tomar un poco sin jugo —sugirió Nott, con los ojos hipnotizados ante el contenido ambarino del vaso que sostenía con mano ansiosa.

—¡Ese es mi _Theo_! —lo secundó irónicamente Zabini.

El resto asintió y Draco obedeció. Todos se llevaron sus vasos a la boca al mismo tiempo, y por un instante el silencio sólo fue roto por el sonido de las gargantas sedientas encargándose de saciar sus deseos.

Cuando Malfoy tragó el primer sorbo de whisky de fuego sintió muchas cosas. El líquido, que parecía muy suave a la vista, le raspó la garganta de forma casi horrorosa. Tuvo que contener un pequeño acceso de tos que amenazó con atragantarlo, por lo que el vaso se tambaleó un momento. Al mismo tiempo que el licor entró en contacto con su lengua, un suave rubor rosáceo se apoderó de sus mejillas, desapareciendo uno o dos minutos después. Finalmente, cuando el whisky llegó hasta su estómago, sintió que había una fogata en la parte baja de su cuerpo, muy similar a la que había sentido horas antes mirando el fuego de la chimenea. Sin embargo, a diferencia de aquel hormigueo anterior, éste era agradable y relajante.

—¿Listo?

La voz de Zabini emergió de forma imprevista. Todos se miraron, como si no lo hubiesen hecho por horas. Al parecer, la aventura de beber lo que contenían sus vasos de cristal fue para cada uno una experiencia especial, porque habían estado completamente inmersos en ella. Malfoy se percató de que sus amigos estaban levemente ruborizados y conteniendo una sonrisita: la sensación debía ser muy similar para todos.

—S-Sí —corroboró Pansy tartamudeando. Al parecer ella también había tenido que contener un ataque de tos.

—¿Vamos ahora en serio? —preguntó Nott con voz áspera. Su garganta había sufrido algo similar a la de Malfoy y Pansy, pues tuvo que aclarársela inmediatamente para eliminar la aspereza al hablar—. ¿Draco?

—Sí, sí, ya mismo…

El muchacho tanteó el suelo, buscando la botella. Con mayor dificultad que antes, logró agarrarla del cuello y ponerla sobre su regazo. Quitó la tapa torpemente y la dejó caer sin querer junto a uno de los pies de Zabini quien, con efecto retardado, la recogió. El rubio sirvió más whisky de fuego a cada uno y, después de ello, tomó la jarra para mezclarlo con el jugo de limón.

—Ver esto me da náuseas —dijo Zabini con tristeza mientras veía cómo el tono ambarino del whisky de fuego daba paso a un color más bien amarillento y poco apetitoso al entrar en contacto con el jugo de limón—. No sé si reír o llorar. Esto parece meado.

—Bebe y calla —espetó el rubio luego de dejar la jarra nuevamente junto a la botella.

—¡Oigan! —dijo Nott, considerablemente más animado que antes—. ¡No brindamos la primera vez que bebimos!

—Tiene razón —coincidió Pansy—. ¿Por qué podemos brindar?

—Por _Draco Malfoy_ —empezó Zabini con voz solemne, alzando el vaso por sobre su cabeza—, creador del meado más apetitoso de la historia. ¡_Salud_!

Todos levantaron sus vasos y, acto seguido, bebieron el líquido amarillento que contenían. Hubo reacciones diversas: algunos sacudieron la cabeza bruscamente, haciendo ruidos extraños; otros se limitaron a asentir, frunciendo la cara al saborear el licor.

El sabor no había muerto: al parecer el limón y el whisky de fuego se llevaban bastante bien. Draco no sabía si era porque ya había bebido el primero vaso o porque lo había mezclado con el jugo de limón, pero la segunda vez el licor pasó por su garganta sólo dejándole un cosquilleo intrigante. La sensación de calidez en la parte baja del estómago, sin embargo, persistía y, de hecho, se intensificaba con cada sorbo.

El aspecto de los chicos cambiaba a medida que seguían bebiendo. Todos estaban ruborizados, en especial Pansy y Draco. La palidez de sus rostros hacía que la tonalidad rojiza que habían adquirido sus mejillas se acrecentara notablemente. Los demás, al igual que ellos, parecían sonreír sin razón alguna y, de vez en cuando, hacían movimientos torpes con los vasos en mano, amenazando con derramar el líquido sobre las elegantes túnicas de sus compañeros.

—Debo admitir que tu idea fue _maravillosa_, Malfoy.

Era tercera vez que Zabini elogiaba la idea del dueño de casa… aunque esta vez había sido considerablemente más alegre y, por qué no decirlo, más _incoherente_ que la primera.

—¿No podrías decirnos cómo se te ocurrió, _Draco_? —preguntó la única chica.

Para responder la pregunta de Pansy, Malfoy intentó contextualizar de la mejor forma posible lo referente al sótano, la llave de plata y los secretos que escondía. El whisky de fuego hizo que su relato fuera un poco lento y confuso, pero, pese a ello, todos asentían casi por inercia al oír las palabras del rubio. Explicó que su padre guardaba el licor ahí abajo, y que la única forma de acceder era con la llave… a menos que….

—Usaras magia —complementó Nott, bastante lúcido pese a lo alcoholizado que estaba—. Pero como no tienes diecisiete todavía, y no quieres arriesgarte a que te atrapen… utilizaste al elfo.

—Además porque el sótano está protegido por diversos encantamientos —precisó Malfoy con un dedo en alto—, y ya saben toda esa mierda de que la magia de los elfos es distinta y bla bla bla. ¿Sabían que los bastardos pueden aparecerse en Hogwarts? ¡Já!

—Eres el mejor, _Draco_.

Si Pansy era sugerente con Malfoy cuando estaba sobria, la presencia de etanol en su sangre la hacía todavía más coqueta. Se ladeaba más que nunca hacia el rubio y, además, cada vez que podía le enrostraba "sutilmente" el escote de su vestido. El muchacho, preso por los instintos gracias al mágico brebaje que estaban consumiendo, se limitaba a disfrutar lo que Pansy le ofrecía.

—Pansy, deja de ofrecerle las tetas a Malfoy y sé un poco más generosa —la increpó Zabini, hipando mientras intentaba hacer lo que, según él, eran movimientos elegantes con el vaso.

—Ni lo sueñes, Zabini —se negó la chica, tapándose los senos con los antebrazos de forma torpe—. No verás nada. En cambio, _Draco_…

La muchacha, totalmente desinhibida, se acercó al rubio e intentó besarlo con pasión. La torpeza, en gran medida debida al whisky, hizo que Pansy golpeara la mano con la que Malfoy sostenía su vaso, ahora vacío. El rubio no pudo reaccionar, por lo que la chica pudo plantarle un beso en la comisura de los labios. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos e hicieron ruidos insinuantes… todos menos Nott. El hijo de Tiberius bajó la mirada hacia el brillante líquido del vaso, sacudiéndolo suavemente.

Mientras Pansy besaba a un incómodo pero rendido Draco Malfoy, el vaso que sostenía con la mano derecha cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, sin romperse. La pieza de cristal rebotó y, al rebotar, rodó bajo la cama del muchacho.

—No hay problema —dijo Zabini alzando las manos, con evidente dificultad para mover sus extremidades—, yo lo recojo.

El moreno se puso de cuatro patas en el piso, husmeando en la oscuridad que había bajo la cama de Malfoy. En el intertanto, Crabbe y Goyle observaban cómo el flacuchento trasero de Zabini se meneaba de un lado a otro, ignorando a Pansy quien, ocupada besando a Malfoy, ni siquiera se percató de que el vaso se había caído.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó el rubio.

Un segundo después, y arrastrando las rodillas por el duro suelo, apareció con algo en la mano. Pero ese algo no era un vaso, sino que era…

—Eso es una mochila, _Zabini_ —le dijo Nott con una ceja levantada.

Draco separó a Pansy de sus labios, rozando uno de sus prominentes pechos sin querer. La chica se rió tontamente y, luego de apartarla, observó horrorizado cómo Zabini sostenía su mochila entre dos dedos, sonriendo.

—D-Dame eso, Z-Zabini —balbuceó, extendiendo una mano temblorosa hacia él.

—¡Espera! —chilló Goyle, apuntando la mochila con un dedo acusador—. ¡Hay algo ahí!

El nerviosismo se apoderó del cuerpo de Malfoy. Comenzó a sudar, empapando su cuerpo con gotitas de un sudor frío y espeso que, seguramente, apestaba a alcohol. Para su pesar, todos fijaron su mirada en la porción de la mochila que Goyle estaba señalando. Allí, en gloriosas y brillantes letras rojas, rezaba: «_H.G. estuvo aquí_».

—¿Qué? —preguntaba Zabini sin entender—. ¿Qué cosa?

—Esto, idiota —dijo Nott, quitándole la mochila de las manos.

Nott dejó caer la mochila al suelo, dejando al descubierto la pulcra caligrafía grabada en la tela de la mochila de Malfoy. El rubio tragó saliva estrepitosamente, rogando que los efectos del alcohol hicieran que las neuronas de sus amigos se hubiesen vuelto completamente inconexas durante ese momento. Zabini, que todavía estaba de pie, observó el objeto con curiosidad, entornando los ojos para enfocar bien el mensaje.

—«_H.G._… _estuvo_… _aquí_» —leyó con dificultad—. ¿Qué mierda significa eso, eh?

Zabini había fijado su mirada en la pálida y sudorosa cara de Malfoy, quien ahora lo miraba aterrado. Sintió nuevamente el hormigueo en el estómago, pero esta vez era el tipo de hormigueo que se siente luego de que te dan una paliza. Era como si Hermione Granger le hubiese pateado la parte baja de su cuerpo, dejándolo tirado en un frío pasillo de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué… es… H.G.? —preguntó Crabbe, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder hilar las palabras.

—Quién sabe —acotó Goyle, frotándose la barbilla mientras pensaba—. ¿_Hola Goyle_, quizá?

—No seas imbécil, Goyle —lo reprendió Zabini, tomando asiento sin despegar los ojos de Malfoy—. No será… ¿_Hoyo Gigante_?

—Claramente no —objetó Nott—. Debe ser un…

Pero Malfoy ya no estaba escuchando. Estaba atribulado por el whisky de fuego, por lo que sus reacciones ya eran lentas. Su cerebro estaba trabajando a máxima velocidad, pero en el fondo no estaba haciendo nada: no podía pensar. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Por qué le daba tanto miedo que supieran que Granger había hecho eso? Era muy fácil inventar una excusa, pero él no lo sabía… Quizá _no quería_ saberlo…

En ese instante, mientras su cabeza daba tumbos contra su cráneo, decidió despegar la vista de la mochila y observar a Pansy. La chica no había abierto la boca. Estaba sentada, con los brazos cruzados, observando la mochila con el ceño fruncido. Todavía no se percataba de qué significaba (de haberlo hecho ya habría gritado), pero el hecho de que alguien "_hubiera estado allí_" le había venido como una bofetada muy violenta. En dos segundos pasó de estar besando a su querido Draco Malfoy a ser reemplazada por una horrible mochila verde.

—Eso no es una «H».

Su voz parecía inanimada, inerte. Era como si alguien hubiese hablado _a través_ de él. Draco Malfoy no había enviado señal alguna a sus cuerdas vocales para emitir esos sonidos pero, sin embargo, lo hizo. Todos lo miraron atentos.

—¿Entonces qué es? —disparó Zabini.

Malfoy pensó por un instante, intentando salir de esa pila de mierda en la que se había metido.

—Es una «A» —dijo con la mirada perdida.

—¿De qué? —fue Pansy esta vez quien habló. La tranquilidad de su voz le erizó los vellos del cuello a Malfoy.

—De… De…

—¡Dilo! —insistió Goyle.

—Astoria. «A» de Astoria.

Hubo un silencio casi artificial. Diez ojos se posaron en el pálido rostro de Malfoy, quien estaba jugueteando con sus manos de forma nerviosa. Zabini alzó una ceja, interesado. Su voz se arrastraba como una babosa por el cemento, lenta y pastosa.

—¿Astoria? ¿_Esa_ Astoria?

—¿Astoria… Greengrass…? —preguntó Pansy con voz queda.

—Sí. —Draco no sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero no tenía otra opción que tomar esa versión—. _Astoria Greengrass_. Ella escribió eso en mi mochila.

—¡Guau, _Draco_! —exclamó Zabini, sonriente—. ¡Eres todo un galán! Así que ahora te dejan mensajes en la mochila, ¿eh? ¡Y te lo tenías bien guardado!

—Pero, Draco, Astoria está en _tercero_ —susurró Nott, como si estuviese dando muy malas noticias—. Eso es… Bueno, es raro. Y si Daphne supiera…

—¡A quién le importa (_hip_) Daphne! —chilló Crabbe, agitando la papada con rabia—. ¡Es una perra!

—No digas eso de mi amiga, Crabbe —le dijo Pansy con voz débil—. Si no quiso ir contigo al Baile de Navidad tuvo sus razones… De hecho, saltan a la vista.

Crabbe, dolido, bajó la mirada y se miró los zapatos por un buen rato.

Pansy tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviese intentando recomponer algo que no tenía arreglo. Malfoy sentía que, en cualquier momento, podía hacer erupción como un volcán que hace siglos que no desata su ira.

—Bueno… es una larga historia —intentó excusarse Malfoy, para evitar meterse en más problemas.

—Pues queremos oírla, _campeón_ —dijo Zabini dándole una palmada excesivamente fuerte en la pierna—. Bueno, no sé si todos…

El moreno miró a Pansy con lástima. Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

—No hay tiempo para eso, Zabini.

—Oh, vamos, ¡cuéntalo! —Esta vez fue Nott quien insistió. El chico tomó la mochila y la examinó con cuidado, ante los ojos horrorizados de Malfoy—. Eh, Draco, ¿seguro que esto es una «A» y no una «_H_»?

Nott volvió a exhibir el mensaje de la mochila, obteniendo la atención de todos. Algunos entornaron los ojos para observar mejor, aunque Pansy ni siquiera la miró. En ese instante, el semblante de Zabini cambió y su expresión se volvió totalmente seria. Le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza a Malfoy y, luego, se aclaró la garganta para hablar:

—Yo veo claramente una «A» ahí.

Malfoy abrió los ojos como dos enormes melones de temporada. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta que eso era cualquier cosa menos una «A». Él sabía que Zabini no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no poder leer, entonces… ¿qué estaba pasando?

—No, no lo es. Es una «H», ¿ven?

La intervención de Goyle, quien recorrió el grabado de la letra con su dedo para validar su punto, puso muy nervioso a Malfoy. Pansy y Crabbe no se pronunciaban. Su corazón latía de forma incontrolable, y no sabía por qué. ¿Acaso se darían cuenta…? En ese momento, la expresión de Pansy se volvió aún más extraña.

—¡No, no! —insistió Zabini con total seguridad y, ante los ojos atónitos de Malfoy, le arrebató la mochila de las manos a Nott—. Y si es una puta «Z», ¿qué importa?

El moreno lanzó la mochila al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo un ruido sordo al precipitarse contra el suelo. La presión que sentía Malfoy en el pecho se aligeró. Zabini aplaudió y, con voz muy alegre, ofreció más whisky de fuego. Nadie le prestó atención.

—¿Es por eso que dejaste de usar tu mochila los últimos días de clases?

La pregunta fue un balde de agua fría para Malfoy. La llamarada provenía de los labios de Pansy Parkinson quien, hacía escasos minutos, había utilizado esa misma boca para besarlo con pasión. Su expresión era difícil de descifrar: su rostro, al parecer inexpresivo, se contraía sutilmente en una mueca de rabia. Una pequeña arruga se le marcaba en la sien, denotando que la chica _no_ estaba pasándolo bien.

—Que yo, ¿qué? —Malfoy no encontró otra forma de huir de la incandescencia de las palabras de Pansy que mintiendo.

—Eso. Que si dejaste de usarla por ese mensaje.

—¡Eh, es verdad! —estalló Goyle, sumido en las consecuencias del consumo de alcohol—. ¡Tú no llevaste tu mochila la última semana, Malfoy!

Nott observó a Malfoy, que volvía a sudar. Su amigo estaba guardando un silencio prudente, esperando el momento adecuado para intervenir.

—¡Eh, chicos, dejen el tema ya! —dijo Zabini, mirando de reojo a Malfoy—. ¡Es una puta mochila! Si alguien vuelve a hablar de ese maldito pedazo de tela les juro que le rompo la cara a golpes, ¿eh? ¿Más whisky de fuego?

Nadie aceptó. La euforia que había estado presente en ellos minutos antes había desaparecido. Sólo quedaba la débil llama que el whisky de fuego había sembrado en el vientre de cada uno de ellos. La noche se apagó y, con ella, todo se esfumó. Malfoy no pudo articular más palabras al respecto.

Los chicos abandonaron sigilosamente la habitación de Draco, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones que Narcisa Malfoy les había asignado en caso de que, por cualquier motivo, la reunión de los "_grandes_" en el primer piso se extendiera más allá de las dos de la madrugada. Y, como eso había ocurrido, los invitados durmieron bajo el ancestral techo de la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Malfoy amaneció con un punzante dolor de cabeza. Nunca se había enfrentado a la resaca, y el día después de Navidad era una pésima fecha para experimentarla por primera vez.

Abandonó las sábanas esmeralda con dificultad y, una vez de pie, intentó recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No sabía si todo lo de la mochila había sido un sueño o si, efectivamente, había ocurrido. Últimamente, Draco soñaba cosas extrañas y, probablemente, el incidente de la mochila no sería más que eso: un sueño. Además, no podía entender _cómo_ una cosa tan simple podía generar un ambiente tan tenso… a menos que _él mismo_ lo hubiese creado, delatándose.

El rubio recorrió su habitación descalzo, observando el suelo con detención. Cuando vio la mochila de tela verde arrugada contra la pared, sintió que el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba. Era como si alguien estuviese taladrándole la frente.

En ese instante, alguien tocó a la puerta. Malfoy tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de ello, y avanzó a paso firme hasta la puerta. En ese momento vio los vasos esparcidos por el suelo, junto con la jarra vacía y la botella de whisky de fuego. Alarmado, el chico se pasó la mano por su despeinado cabello y se agarró la cara.

—¿Draco?

La voz de Narcisa Malfoy atravesó la puerta como un susurro, como si intentase no perturbar a su hijo. El chico se aclaró la garganta y, con una voz extremadamente pastosa y cansada, respondió:

—Ya voy, Madre. Estoy… eh… acomodando… unas cosas.

—Está bien, Draco.

Malfoy recogió los vasos e, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, los hizo rodar bajo la cama. Acto seguido, abrió torpemente el armario y, tras unas túnicas negras y viejas, escondió la jarra y la botella de whisky de fuego. Volvió a aclararse la garganta y cerró la puerta del armario. Nuevamente se pasó la mano por el pelo y lo sintió: su cuerpo exudaba alcohol. Era como si su sudor no fuera más que gotas de whisky de fuego concentradas en los poros de su piel. Asustado, no tuvo otra opción que abrirle a su madre.

Narcisa entró en su habitación, vistiendo una bata plateada muy elegante, y observó a su hijo. Sin percatarse del olor a alcohol que despedía el sudoroso cuerpo de su pequeño Draco, la mujer le habló en voz baja:

—Los Parkinson ya se van —anunció ella—. Creo que viajan a Francia en la tarde. Deberías bajar a despedirte.

Malfoy recordó la agria expresión de Pansy. Su odio contenido, su rabia escondida. ¿Acaso…?

—¿Draco?

—S-Sí, ya voy, Madre —dijo Malfoy desconcertado. Su madre frunció el entrecejo y, luego, abandonó la habitación.

Malfoy se puso la bata que colgaba en la puerta de su armario, apretando contra su piel el pijama cubierto en pegajoso sudor. Se arregló el cabello rubio platinado, respiró hondo y bajó al salón principal.

Cuando llegó al último escalón que lo llevaba a la sala principal, pudo divisar a su padre junto al señor Parkinson, conversando animadamente y estrechándose la mano. Al otro costado estaban Pansy y su madre, hablando con Narcisa. La expresión de Pansy lo decía todo: su rostro estaba cansado y ojeroso, pero lo que más asustaba de su desastrosa expresión era la mueca de rabia que se graficaba en sus labios contraídos con asco.

Draco se acercó a paso lento, observando la alfombra que recubría el piso de piedra. Había escondido sus manos en los bolsillos de la bata, pues no sabía qué hacer con ellas mientras caminaba. Se acercó tímidamente e intentó ser ignorado. Lo logró totalmente.

—Bueno, bueno, Lucius —dijo el señor Parkinson entre risas—, nosotros ya debemos irnos.

—Los llevamos a la puerta, entonces —dijo el padre de Draco con una sonrisa.

Pansy estaba ignorando a Draco de forma olímpica. Mientras enfilaban por el pasillo, Malfoy prefirió caminar junto a su padre para evitar a Pansy. Cuando llegaron frente a la enorme puerta principal, comenzaron las despedidas.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Narcisa —agradecía la señora Parkinson, estrechando la mano de la madre de Malfoy—. Han sido muy atentos.

—No se preocupen —decía la rubia, fingiendo cordialidad—. Adiós, Pansy.

—Gracias, señora Malfoy —dijo Pansy con voz seca.

—La _Navidad de Narcisa_ estuvo maravillosa, Lucius —dijo el padre de Pansy, estrechando con fuerza la mano del anfitrión—. Su organización estuvo per-fec-ta. Los esperaremos en nuestra casa en algún tiempo más, ¿eh? ¡Adiós, Narcisa, muchas gracias!

Cuando el señor y la señora Parkinson ya habían cruzado el umbral de la puerta, Pansy todavía estaba frente a ella, inmóvil. Se volteó y miró a Draco, quien intentó evitar su mirada. Con paso lento, la chica se acercó a él e, inesperadamente, le dio una especie de abrazo. La morena acercó sus labios al oído de Draco, mientras los padres de ambos se seguían despidiendo y, con una voz fría y casi espeluznante, susurró:

—Así que _Hermione Granger_ estuvo aquí, ¿eh?

Malfoy tragó saliva, nervioso. La muchacha respiró con fuerza y, al exhalar, golpeó de lleno el erizado cuello del rubio con su aliento. El chico pudo reconocer el olor del limón.

Draco quiso rebatirle, pero algo se lo impidió. No iba a hacerlo. No _podía_ hacerlo.

—Nos vemos en Hogwarts… _Draco_.

Luego de terminar la última palabra como un silbido casi imperceptible, la muchacha se dio vuelta y desapareció tras el umbral de la puerta.

Esa _voz_. «_Draco_»… No sabía si Pansy podía hablar de esa forma: el susurro había sido frío y burlesco, como si la muchacha quisiese burlarse de él. La entonación había sido muy similar a la que hacía Zabini al imitarla, pero no era eso… Esa voz...

«_¿Nervioso_, Draco_?_».

Malfoy dio un respingo. Sólo esperaba que fuese su mente jugándole malas pasadas… Sí, debía ser eso, porque…

Pansy Parkinson acaba de hablarle con la voz que llevaba semanas atormentándolo. Y no sólo eso… la chica había descubierto _parte_ de su secreto.

«_¿Cuál secreto?_», se preguntó Draco.

«_Que quieres hacerle algo a Granger, _Draco_. Quizá no sepas qué es; solamente sabes que, sea lo que sea, quieres hacérselo a _ella», susurró aquella voz.

Y esa voz tenía razón. Fuese Pansy, Zabini o su subconsciente quien se lo decía: algo le pasaba con Granger, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

«_Sólo me falta… descubrir qué es lo que me pasa con la sangre sucia_», pensó Draco Malfoy, angustiado.

Y, en ese instante, Draco pudo jurar que alguien, a lo lejos, se reía de él.

* * *

_Ok, ok, palabras al cierre:_

_(i) Este capítulo fue raro, lo sé. Quizá si comparan mi estilo en este capítulo con el estilo de los capítulos anteriores algo haya cambiado, no lo sé. Recuerden que llevo dos meses y medios sin escribir nada y mi redacción está un poco… "oxidada". De todas maneras, intenté pulirla lo más posible para ustedes._

_(ii) Ahora… pueden pensar que fue larguísimo. Y sí, lo fue. Alguien podría decir: "¿por qué escribió tanto si podía decirle lo mismo en, no sé, 4000 palabras?". Simple: hay varias razones, entre las que se cuentan, por ejemplo, la introducción de Nott –que tendrá un papel importante-, la necesidad de ambientar el hogar de los Malfoy y la impresión de los demás estando en ella (fíjense que, al principio, todos están "tensos" y son muy "respetuosos"… el único que rompe el hielo es Zabini), y, principalmente, me sentía en deuda con ustedes después de dos meses sin escribir. Espero lo valoren!_

_(iii) El alcohol. Sí sé, puede ser un elemento extraño pero... creí que era una instancia interesante para exponer a nuestros personajes a la ingesta "moderada" de alcohol. Creo que la situación "exagerada" por un grabado en una mochila se puede explicar por ello: los chicos -especialmente Pansy- se alteró más de lo que debía. Así que por eso lo utilicé: para generar la situación incómoda._

_(iv) Intentaré tener el próximo capítulo lo antes posible, pero no se ilusionen mucho porque la idea no la tengo en mi mente. Así que intentaré pensar algo bueno para recompensarlos aún más!_

_Saludos! Y ya saben, dejen REVIEWS!_


	9. El recuerdo de Nott

_Muy queridísimos lectores,_

_¡He vuelto! Después de no-sé-cuánto-tiempo les traigo el noveno capítulo que he denominado como "mi mejor fic hasta ahora". No, en serio, es mi favorito y quiero terminarlo. Siento que tengo un deber conmigo mismo –y con ustedes, por supuesto- de terminar este fic._

_He estado muy ocupado, pero logré traerles este corto –y aburrido- capítulo. Quizá no les guste, o quizá lo encuentren demasiado apresurado, pero… era necesario._

_Este es un capítulo de transición. Cuando terminen de leerlo, entenderán por qué. Personalmente, me ha gustado bastante._

_PD: He creado una página de Facebook de esta cuenta, la cual me encantaría que visitaran y siguieran. La idea es mantener una comunicación fluida con mis lectores. Por ahora no tiene NADA, pero sé que con su ayuda podremos comunicarnos mejor (: Aquí está: pages/Iuris-Doctor/1617649268488364?ref=hl_

_PD2: lean el fic que publiqué hace un tiempo "Entre comadrejas". Quizá les guste si les gusta el Dramione. Creo que esta maldita pareja me atrapó, maldición..._

_Un abrazo, _

_Iuris Doctor_

* * *

**_El recuerdo de Nott_**

_por_

_Iuris Doctor_

* * *

La vuelta a clases después de las vacaciones de Navidad había sido tan lenta como siempre. Los rostros desganados, los quejidos generalizados y la abulia exagerada se habían apoderado de los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

El retorno a las actividades normales había sido doblemente ingrato para Draco Malfoy: no sólo tenía que lidiar con el estrés de volver a enfrentarse a pilas de deberes y a interminables horas de estudio para los temibles TIMOs, sino que también debía aguantar las miradas de desprecio que le lanzaba Pansy Parkinson cada vez que podía. La morena, desde aquel incidente en la Mansión Malfoy, había dejado de dirigirle la palabra.

—Ya se le pasará —intentaba consolarlo Zabini durante el desayuno, antes de la primera clase de Pociones—. Nunca le dura mucho, ¿no?

La súbita empatía y buena voluntad de Blaise Zabini hacia Draco Malfoy generaba una sensación de incomodidad en el rubio. Si el chico estaba en lo correcto, Zabini había entendido a la perfección _qué_ significaban aquellas iniciales grabadas en su mochila. Y si lo sabía… estaba haciendo lo posible por mantener el secreto.

A pesar de todo aquello, el vacío que había dejado Pansy –que ahora pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con su amiga Daphne Greengrass y su hermana, Astoria- fue rápidamente llenado por Theodore Nott. La incorporación de Nott al grupo no fue más que un efecto de la inercia de las relaciones sociales: desde aquella reunión en la casa de Draco, todo parecía totalmente natural. De hecho, cuando Theo ocupó un lugar junto a Crabbe en la mesa del desayuno, pareció un acto tan cotidiano que nadie demostró sorpresa.

—Buenos días —dijo Nott.

—Hola, _Theo_.

Zabini y Nott cruzaron miradas por un instante. Si bien la rivalidad seguía latente, podía sentirse en el ambiente que se había suavizado un poco. Incluso Nott obvió el gesto de desprecio que hacía cada vez que el moreno imprimía a su voz un tono nasal y burlón al decir su apodo.

—¿Qué hace Pansy con Daphne?

La pregunta de Nott hizo que Draco le dirigiera una mirada desconcertada a Zabini, clamando por auxilio. Crabbe y Goyle, que apenas se habían percatado de que Nott había llegado, seguían ocupados engullendo sendos pasteles de calabaza.

—Está molesta con _Draco_. —Nott volvió a mirar a Zabini, frunciendo la nariz—. Ya sabes, por lo de la mochila. Está celosa.

—Y si está celosa, ¿por qué está sentada justo _al lado_ de Astoria?

Incrédulo, Nott alzó una ceja. Esta vez fulminaba a Malfoy con la mirada, casi exigiendo una explicación. El rubio abrió la boca, liberando un sonido gutural parecido a un eructo, pero nuevamente Zabini saltó al rescate:

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, _Theo_. "_Mejor diablo conocido que diablo por conocer_", o algo así. Pansy está intentando acercarse a su enemiga para luego, cuando menos lo espere, destriparla por la noche en los dormitorios de chicas. Siempre tan sutil, nuestra Pansy… ¿Pastel, _Theo_?

Zabini tendió un plato con el último pastel de calabaza, observado con deseo por Crabbe, quien había hecho un ademán de sacarlo antes de que fuera ofrecido a Nott. Theo, todavía con la nariz fruncida, negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. ¿En serio es por _eso_, Draco? —inquirió Nott, fijando esta vez su mirada en el rubio—. ¿De verdad dejó de juntarse con ustedes porque está _celosa_?

Draco asintió.

—Por Merlín, creo que se toma las cosas muy a pecho —comentó Theo finalmente, sirviéndose un poco de jugo de calabaza.

—No debería extrañarte —comentó Zabini, sonriente—. Ya sabes, las palabras "_Pansy_" y "_pecho_" están muy cerca en el diccionario... no sé si me entiendes…

El moreno hizo una mueca extraña y, acto seguido, llevó sus manos frente a sí y fingió que acariciaba unos enormes pechos imaginarios. Crabbe y Goyle se desternillaron de risa; Draco, quien estaba bastante nervioso, ni siquiera sonrió. Pese a todo pronóstico, Theodore Nott se rió con recato. Un insulto de ese calibre a la anatomía de la chica que le gustaba habría acarreado, como mínimo, un bufido, más aún si venía de Zabini. Pero las circunstancias actuales habían cambiado sus reacciones: al parecer, Nott se estaba amoldando al grupo.

—Creo que ya es hora de ir a clases —dijo Nott, mirando su reloj de pulsera—. Si llegamos tarde, Snape nos cortará las orejas. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos —asintió Draco, levantándose inmediatamente del asiento.

Zabini y Nott siguieron rápidamente a Malfoy, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle se demoraron un par de segundos más en alcanzarlos. Al parecer, habían extrañado tanto los pomposos desayunos de Hogwarts que no podían evitar llevarse uno o dos bollos de manteca para el camino hacia las mazmorras.

Cruzaron el Gran Salón conversando tranquilamente. Cuando pasaron junto a Pansy y las hermanas Greengrass, su amiga le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio al rubio quien, tragando saliva compulsivamente, apuró el paso y se perdió con su grupo tras la puerta de roble.

Sólo esperaba que Pansy no le contara a nadie sobre el verdadero significado de la inscripción de su mochila.

* * *

—Antes de que termine la clase… ya terminé de revisar sus ensayos.

Un murmullo recorrió el salón de clases. El profesor Snape logró acallar a los alumnos de quinto sólo con una mirada de reproche, para luego acercarse a su escritorio y tomar entre sus manos una enorme pila de pergaminos. Agitó lentamente los pergaminos frente a su ganchuda nariz y, posteriormente, los dejó caer con violencia sobre el escritorio. Se volvió hacia sus alumnos y, frunciendo el ceño, les dijo con tono amenazante:

—Sus ensayos estaban _horrorosos_. Si siguen así, sólo _algunos_ —Snape detuvo sus oscuros ojos negros en Malfoy por un instante— lograrán aprobar el TIMO de Pociones. ¡No he dedicado cinco años de mi vida enseñándoles Pociones para que escriban porquerías como _éstas_! ¡Debería darles vergüenza!

Algunos muchachos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, mientras que otros –mayormente alumnos de Slytherin- apretaban los labios para contener la risa. Las miradas de reproche de Severus Snape iban dirigidas, en su mayoría, a Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom. Por culpa de su mente atribulada, Malfoy no pudo saborear esos momentos de gloria a cabalidad.

—Quienes hayan obtenido una calificación menor a una «S» en este ensayo deberán hacer uno nuevo. Y esta vez tendrán que traer _tres metros_. Sí, Potter, ¡_tres metros_!

El bufido de Potter se hizo presente a lo largo y ancho de toda el aula, causando la ira de Snape. _San Potter_ se hundió en la silla, intentando evadir las miradas que intentaban posarse en él.

—Creo que Snape tiene una obsesión con Potter. —El susurro de Zabini llegó a los oídos de Malfoy de forma muy débil—. ¿Crees que le exciten sus lentes de mierda? Es una opción…

—_Shhhh_… —lo hizo callar el rubio.

La campana que anunciaba el fin de la primera clase de ese día se hizo notar con autoridad. Todos hicieron el ademán de levantarse de los pupitres, como si estuviesen propulsados por un resorte, pero Snape los detuvo únicamente con una mirada agria.

—Necesito que retiren sus ensayos, para que sepan quiénes deben hacerlo nuevamente. ¡Háganlo rápidamente _y-en-orden_!

La última indicación del profesor fue totalmente ignorada, pues la mayoría de los estudiantes se agolpó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a forcejear para sacar su ensayo. Snape, con la vena de la sien palpitante, hizo ondear su capa y desapareció en la oscuridad del salón, posiblemente con dirección a su despacho.

Malfoy y Zabini no se molestaron en correr hacia el escritorio. Esperaron a que la mayoría del grupo se disolviera; sólo ahí decidieron ponerse de pie y enfilar hacia la pila de pergaminos que los esperaba con el destino que les deparaba aquel comienzo de semana.

Malfoy se abrió paso entre Longbottom quien, torpemente, intentaba recoger su ensayo (Draco aprovechó de darle un codazo en las costillas para que se apartara), y Finnigan. Una vez estuvo frente a los pergaminos, apartó varias «D» y «T» (una de ellas era de Weasley, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa) para finalmente encontrar su nombre escrito en pulcras letras redondeadas y finas. Levantó el pergamino y se alejó del tumulto, contemplando, triunfante, la brillante y oscura «E» que se alzaba a la derecha de su nombre.

—Felicidades, _Draco_ —le susurró Zabini al oído, dándole una suave palmadita en la espalda—. Un «_Extraordinario_» no te sienta nada mal, ¿eh?

—¿A ti cómo te fue, Zabini? —inquirió Malfoy, mientras se alejaban del tumulto de gente.

—Nada mal, tuve una «S». Vi que Potter tuvo una «I».

—Ajá —contestó Malfoy con voz queda.

En ese instante, Zabini le dio un codazo y le indicó nuevamente el tumulto de gente que se agolpaba frente a los pergaminos. Una mata de cabello castaño largo y enmarañado se abría paso entre sus compañeros, poniéndose de puntitas de forma nerviosa cada vez que alguien sacaba su ensayo. Luego de un par de segundos, Hermione Granger retiró su ensayo y, lentamente, su expresión cambió de la expectación a la decepción total.

Malfoy había olvidado completamente la existencia de Hermione Granger desde el incidente con Pansy. Era extraño: pese a que la castaña era la causante de todos sus problemas, no lograba materializarse en su mente. Era como si Granger fuese únicamente una densa nube de humo que se encargaba de entorpecer sus pensamientos, haciéndole la vida más difícil. Pese a ello, no había en aquella confusión en la que Malfoy estaba sumido ni rastro de su abundante cabello café, ni mucho menos de su extravagante y ridículo nombre. Era una especie de "_presencia ausente_".

—Veo que no está muy satisfecha —murmuró Zabini sin despegar los ojos de Granger, quien se había quedado parada frente al escritorio de Snape, observando con mirada perdida el pergamino con su calificación—. Creo que tuvo un ataque o algo así.

—Ya lo creo.

—A propósito… —El cambio de tema que hizo el moreno fue tan sutil que Malfoy ni siquiera logró detenerlo—. ¿Qué pasó con tu mochila? Si no me…

Pero Draco no dejó que Zabini terminara de hablar. Su mochila verde colgaba laciamente de uno de sus hombros, rozando la parte baja de su espalda. El rubio se volteó, dándole la espalda a Zabini, y señaló su mochila. Donde antes había una inscripción totalmente indeseada, ahora había un pedazo de tela de un tono verde más oscuro que el de la mochila. La tela parecía raída y cortada de forma poco meticulosa: un par de hilachas se engarzaban en la unión de la tela de la mochila con la que pretendía ocultar el mensaje de Granger.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó Zabini con curiosidad.

—Saqué un pedazo de una de mis túnicas viejas —contestó el chico, al tiempo que volvía a su posición original—. La pegué con magia. Creo que no está tan mal.

—Se ve horrible, _Draco_, pero cumple su función.

—Es lo importante, así que… ¡Eh!

Un gruñido arrancó de la garganta de Malfoy luego de que alguien le quitara el pergamino que sostenía con una de sus manos. Con la vista nublada, el chico enfocó trabajosamente a la silueta que, violentamente, le había arrebatado su ensayo. Su expresión se desfiguró en una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo al ver que una ceñuda Hermione Granger sostenía, indignada, el pergamino entre sus finos dedos. ¿En qué momento había cruzado el salón tan rápido…?

—¡Eh! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, _Granger_?! ¡¿Acaso tus asquerosos padres no te enseñaron a…?!

—_¡Shh!_ —lo calló la castaña con violencia. La respiración de la chica se había agitado por la rabia que le había causado ver la calificación de su interlocutor—. ¿Qué significa esto?

En ese momento, Granger giró los pergaminos que tenía en sus manos. El de Malfoy enseñaba la enorme «E» que tanto orgullo había generado en el rubio, mientras que el de Granger mostraba únicamente una «S» de «_Supera las expectativas_». Un cosquilleo de satisfacción electrificó la parte baja del estómago del rubio.

—¿Qué tiene? —la enfrentó, enarcando una ceja. Pese a lo nublada que estaba su mente, no tuvo tapujos en enfrentar a la castaña—. ¿No puedes soportar que alguien te gane, _Granger_? Sé que es penoso que en lo _único_ que seas buena sean los estudios, pero…

—¡Esto es totalmente injusto! —se quejó la muchacha, bufando y agitando descontroladamente los pergaminos frente a los ojos grises de Malfoy—. ¡_Yo_ hice casi todo el trabajo! ¡_Yo_ te di toda la información! ¡_Yo…_!

—Calma, calma, Granger.

Zabini se había involucrado en el diálogo, alzando sus morenas manos entre los dos contendientes. Los ojos de Malfoy y de Granger echaban chispas, separados tímidamente por los dos pergaminos que la chica sostenía entre ellos. Zabini agitó sus manos e, intentando ser simpático, se dedicó a calmar los ánimos.

—No es tan importante, ¿verdad? O sea, todos sabemos que es deprimente que _Draco_ nos gane en algo…

Granger desvió sus castaños ojos de Malfoy y los clavó en los negros de Zabini. Si la muchacha fuese una tetera, el moreno habría apostado a que el chillido del vapor habría destruido los tímpanos de cualquier ser vivo en cien kilómetros a la redonda.

—… pero hay que aceptarlo, ¿no? En serio, Granger, no hay necesidad de hacer este escándalo.

—Yo no estoy haciendo ningún escándalo —contestó ella con voz más calmada, bajando los pergaminos y respirando hondo—, sólo exijo una explicación.

―Pues el que pone las calificaciones es _Snape_, sabelotodo, no _yo_ —se defendió Malfoy con vehemencia, para luego quitarle su ensayo de las manos. Granger no opuso resistencia—. Si tienes algún problema, ve a llorarle a él.

―Eres un…

Pero Granger no pudo terminar su inminente y punzante ataque verbal. Snape había reaparecido, iluminado por la débil luz de las velas, y se había plantado justo frente a ellos. Los miraba con expresión de sorpresa, como si no pudiese entender exactamente _qué_ estaba sucediendo ahí. La sangre sucia, que tenía contraída la cara en una mueca de desprecio, alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos en el profesor. Él le devolvió el gesto, arrugando la nariz.

―¿Pasa algo, señorita Granger?

―Sí ―contestó ella, desafiante. Al parecer, la rabia contra Malfoy no sólo hacía que sus mejillas se ruborizaran: el tono con que se dirigió a Snape parecía ser una pésima elección, más aún para una Gryffindor―. No puedo entender _por qué_ Malfoy sacó mejor calificación que yo. Es _injusto_.

Snape negó con la cabeza.

―¿Está insinuando que no califico sus deberes justamente, señorita Granger? Le recuerdo que el profesor soy yo y que solamente _yo_ puedo calificar los trabajos de los estudiantes. ¿O acaso se cree lo suficientemente inteligente como para cuestionar mi manera de calificar su trabajo?

Las palabras que Snape pronunciaba parecían atropellarse entre ellas. El profesor tuvo que contener airadamente su respiración para enhebrar todas aquellas frases de forma elocuente y rápida, dándole un tono casi azulino a su piel pálida y cetrina. Malfoy contuvo una risita mientras Zabini intentaba alejarse del conflicto e infiltrarse en la última manada de Gryffindors que abandonaba el salón. Luego de una fulminante mirada recriminadora de Snape, decidió que era preferible quedarse ahí.

―Yo…

―Veo que no tiene argumentos, señorita Granger. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por su insolencia.

―Pero, profesor…

―No insista, señorita Granger, o me veré en la obligación de quitarle más puntos a su Casa.

―¡Yo fui la que le dio la información sobre la poción multijugos! ―repuso la castaña con tono molesto, blandiendo su pergamino en el aire.

Snape, quien ya se había volteado en dirección a su despacho, giró sobre sus talones y puso su peor cara. Los músculos de su rostro se contrajeron amenazantemente y las fosas de su nariz se dilataron. Clavó sus oscuros ojos negros en Granger y, con voz autoritaria, escupió:

―Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, señorita Granger. Creo que no es necesario enrostrarle el por qué.

Granger guardó silencio, pero su rostro se había vuelto peligrosamente rojizo. Malfoy, que se regocijaba ante tal espectáculo, hizo el ademán de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Snape lo detuvo en seco.

―Es preferible que no opine, señor Malfoy. La señorita Granger me ha puesto… ―Hizo una pausa, deteniendo su mirada en el rostro lleno de ira de la muchacha― _de mal humor_.

Después de terminar de hablar, Snape hizo ondear su túnica y desapareció en las sombras de su despacho, dando un sonoro portazo tras de sí.

―De la que me salvé… ―murmuró Zabini, totalmente aliviado.

―Eres un tarado, Draco Malfoy.

―¿Yo? _¿Yo?_ ¿Ahora _yo_ soy el tarado? ―Visiblemente molesto, el chico dio un paso hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza―. Tus amigos son unos tarados. Potter y Weasley. Especialmente ese Weasley…

―¡No-te-atrevas! ―escupió ella, alzando un dedo amenazador en el aire. Sus ojos escupían fuego y de su nariz brotaba vapor hirviendo… o quizá eso imaginaba la mente de Malfoy―. Eres un _imbécil_. _Imbécil_. Eres un…

Granger dejó de vociferar cuando observó cuidadosamente la mochila verde que colgaba peligrosamente del hombro de Malfoy. Después de examinarla un segundo o dos, inspiró y blandió el dedo como si fuese una espada, para luego bajarlo y, agitando su larga cabellera castaña, salir a paso rápido del salón. Desconcertado, Zabini miró a Malfoy, como si el rubio tuviera alguna respuesta.

―Qué sé yo ―se encogió de hombros Malfoy, totalmente extrañado―. Por un momento pensé que me golpearía…

―…otra vez ―complementó alegremente Zabini, llevándose a Malfoy a la siguiente clase del día, a la que probablemente llegarían tarde.

* * *

Iluminados por la verdosa luz de la Sala Común de Slytherin, Malfoy, Nott y Zabini se habían apoderado de los mejores puestos de la sala, adueñándose del preciado lugar que daba justo al lado de la cálida chimenea. Mientras Theo terminaba los deberes de Encantamientos que Flitwick les había dado, Zabini y Malfoy estaban analizando el comportamiento de Granger de aquella mañana.

―Tenía envidia, nada más ―decía Malfoy de forma repetitiva, observando el elegante movimiento de la pluma de Nott―. Es _Granger_, Zabini, obviamente fue desagradable que _yo_ obtuviera una mejor calificación que ella. Es así de simple.

―Creo que estás siento demasiado simplista, _Draco_… Además, ¿cuál es su fijación con la poción multijugos? Aún no termino de comprenderlo…

―Quizá la ha preparado antes ―intervino Nott sin despegar la vista de su pergamino―. O le parece muy interesante y la ha estudiado mucho. Me inclino por la segunda, la verdad. Es una poción tremendamente difícil de preparar.

―Y que lo digas. ¡Eh, Malfoy! ¿Recuerdas lo que Granger dijo ese día en la biblioteca…?

Zabini arrugó la frente, intentando recordar trabajosamente lo que la chica había dicho ese día. Sin entender nada, Malfoy se acomodó en su butaca y se encogió de hombros.

―¡Vamos, Malfoy! Tú hiciste el ensayo con ella, deberías…

Intentó cooperar, recordando lo que había ocurrido en la biblioteca hacía ya varios días. Recordaba lo insufrible que había sido Granger, el ajado y humedecido pergamino que le entregó, la conversación con Zabini… Su mente se iluminó por un instante… _La conversación con Zabini_… La voz de Granger, con su infaltable tono cargado de superioridad, comenzó a sonar dentro de su cabeza, como si la chica estuviera susurrándole al oído…

«_…no es lo mismo escribir sobre una poción que uno ha hecho que escribir sobre una que ni siquiera han visto_.»

―Dijo que era más fácil escribir sobre una poción que uno había preparado que escribir sobre una que uno no conocía ―musitó Malfoy, taciturno, como si recitara un poema de memoria.

Zabini alzó una ceja y se echó hacia adelante.

―Interesante, ¿eh? Nuestras sospechas se hacen más sólidas…

―Creo que están sacando conclusiones muy apresuradas ―los cortó Nott. Dejó su pluma a un lado y les dedicó una huesuda sonrisa―. Quizá ella crea que es una buena forma de discriminar sobre qué escribir y sobre qué no. No necesariamente significa que ella lo haga así.

―Pues yo creo que sí.

Malfoy, ansioso, había echado el cuerpo hacia adelante y se estaba frotando las manos.

―Cuando estábamos terminando el trabajo, le pregunté _por qué_ tanta mierda con esto de la poción multijugos. Se puso toda nerviosa y no me dio una respuesta convincente. Creo que Zabini tiene razón, aquí hay algo raro. Lo presiento desde hace rato.

―Zabini nunca se equivoca, _Draco_…

―Cállate ―le dijo Malfoy con brusquedad―. Si Granger ha preparado la multijugos, eso quiere decir que debió sacar los ingredientes de alguna parte.

―Sus padres son _muggles_, ¿de dónde podría sacar los ingredientes, Malfoy? ―Nott, aunque incrédulo, decidió seguir el juego.

―Esa es una buena pregunta ―concedió el rubio. Una tibia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, como si empezara a saborear buenas noticias.

―¿Quizá los consiguió con los Weasley en vacaciones? ―sugirió Zabini.

―No ―dijo Nott, acariciándose la huesuda barbilla. Entornó sus ojos castaños, mirando el techo, y luego asintió con la cabeza―. Son ingredientes muy caros. No podrían comprarlos…

―¿Y si los compró ella en el callejón Diagon?

―Difícil. ―Fue Nott nuevamente quien desechó la opción―. Los ingredientes más raros de la multijugos no pueden comprarse en el callejón Diagon… probablemente estén en el callejón Knockturn, pero en el Diagon, _jamás_.

―¿Y qué pasa con Potter? ―saltó Zabini, extrañado―. Él también quería hacer la multijugos, pero Granger lo convenció de que no.

―Weasley y Pansy también escribieron sobre la multijugos ―recordó Draco, ceñudo.

Se miraron con ojos cargados de extrañeza. La casualidad era demasiado grande como para ignorarla. Malfoy, por alguna razón inexplicable, estaba entusiasmado. Sabía que la información sobre la maldita poción multijugos le sería valiosa, de algún modo o de otro…

―¿Y si la preparó en Hogwarts? ―inquirió Zabini, también entusiasmado por las elucubraciones del grupo.

―Creo que es lo más lógico ―accedió Malfoy.

―Tiene sentido ―asintió Nott.

―Recuerdo que me pasó un pergamino viejo donde tenía escrito todo lo importante de la poción. Supuestamente lo había copiado de un libro de mierda… de la Sección Prohibida. El pergamino era tan viejo que estaba lleno de manchas de humedad. Eso quiere decir que la información, al menos, la sacó de aquí de Hogwarts.

―Eso es sospechoso ―aceptó Nott, sin dejar de lado su suspicacia―. ¿Cómo habrá conseguido permiso para entrar a la Sección Prohibida…?

―Dudo que la vieja McGonagall se lo haya dado ―dijo Zabini.

―Snape ni hablar ―remató Malfoy.

―Ehm… ―balbuceó Nott, pensativo.

Todos se miraron las palmas de las manos por un instante, en completo silencio. La mente de Malfoy trabajaba a toda máquina. Gracias a Granger había tenido unos últimos meses conmocionados y confusos. Por su culpa, Pansy ya no le hablaba. Por ella no entendía lo que le pasaba. Su corazón le _decía_ que averiguar sobre eso era crucial para deshacerse de ella… y de paso causarle _mucho_ daño.

―¿Alguien…? ―musitó Nott dudoso, sin mirar a nadie en particular―. ¿Alguien recuerda cuando en segundo Snape hizo un escándalo buscando a alguien que había entrado a robar a su despacho, sacando cosas de su armario?

―No ―negó Zabini.

―Yo sí. Yo sí me acuerdo. ¿Qué tiene que…?

―Robaron crisopos y piel de serpiente arbórea africana. Snape estaba furioso.

―¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ―exclamó Zabini, conteniendo la risa―. Crabbe y Goyle pensaron que era comida y se pusieron muy, muy nerviosos. Qué buenos tiempos…

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada que le exigía silencio.

―Esos…

―¡Son ingredientes de la poción multijugos! ―saltó Malfoy, con un brillo triunfante en sus ojos grises. Apretó un puño y lo golpeó contra su delgada rodilla, sintiendo un ardor en la parte baja de su estómago―. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, ¡miren!

Agarró su mochila con violencia, metió una mano temblorosa dentro de ella y sacó un pergamino levemente arrugado condecorado con una brillante «E» negra. Lo desenrolló con manos inseguras y, localizando la parte de la poción multijugos con un delgado dedo índice, le indicó al resto que se acercaran a su ensayo. Con voz grave y ceremonial, Draco comenzó a leer:

―"_Los ingredientes de la poción multijugos son muy difíciles de encontrar. Según señala el _Moste Potente Potions, _dentro de los más preciados se encuentran la piel de serpiente arbórea africana, los crisopos y el antinomio crudo_…" ―Hizo una pausa, mirando a sus interlocutores. Zabini había arrugado nuevamente la frente, forzando a su cerebro a trabajar, mientras que Nott asentía ceñudamente―. Fue ella. Granger entró al despacho de Snape y le robó esos ingredientes. Ella fue la culpable.

―Puede ser ―repuso Nott, poniendo la cuota de cordura―. Pero no estamos seguros de ello.

―Yo estoy con Malfoy. ¿Quién más robaría esas cosas…? Digo, no es por tirarle flores a Granger, pero creo que es la única persona en Hogwarts que podría preparar una multijugos en segundo. ¡No me mires así, _Draco_, es la verdad!

Dejó caer su ensayo sobre sus piernas para luego apretar los puños gracias a la emoción. ¿Qué podía hacer con esa incierta información? No entendía por qué estaba tan satisfecho, pero su corazón latía a mil por hora.

―Probablemente Potter y Weasley tengan que ver también. Ellos la ayudaron.

―¿Para qué la habrán preparado? ―se preguntó Theodore con un rostro plagado de dudas.

―Quién sabe ―contestó Malfoy―. La verdad es que no me interesa.

Malfoy se rió de forma extraña, lo que le valió un par de miradas de extrañeza de sus compañeros.

Su cuerpo se sentía cálido y satisfecho, como si hubiese ingerido muchos vasos de whisky de fuego, esta vez sin limonada. Sintió un cosquilleo agradable en su estómago, por lo que sonrió con alegría.

«_La tienes_», le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

Y lo comprendió. Por meses, Hermione Granger lo había tenido controlado. Desde que vio sus braguitas infantiles bajo esa falda negra, su vida había estado dominada por ese esperpento del enmarañado y largo cabello castaño. Por semanas su vida había sido una maraña de mierda por ella. Ya ni siquiera le importaba que Pansy no le hablara.

Pero ya no. Ahora tenía _cómo_ atraparla. Tenía _cómo_ atacarla… pero… ¿_cómo_, precisamente?

Draco Malfoy ignoraba que, meses más adelante, esa respuesta llegaría en forma de una insignia plateada decorada con una brillante «I».

«_Ahora es mi turno… Granger_», pensó Draco maliciosamente.

El momento había llegado. Ahora sería _él_ quien jugaría con ella.

El problema era que… probablemente… _lo disfrutaría_ más de lo que le habría gustado.

* * *

_Ok, ok, palabras al cierre:_

_(i) Vuelvo a disculparme por el atraso. Han sido meses cargados de cosas y lo siento. Intentaré actualizar más seguido, lo prometo._

_(ii) Bien, el capítulo ha sido algo rápido y extraño. Sí, quizá. Pero creo que es un capítulo importante. ¡Por fin Draco tiene algo con qué atormentar a Hermione! Las cosas se pondrán interesantes. Por eso considero que este capítulo será un punto de inflexión en la serie y que, por ello, abre la "recta final" de esta historia. ¡No se asusten! ¡Todavía hay para rato! Sólo que… desde ahora nos acercamos más al final._

_(iii) Muchos de ustedes se cuestionaban el tema de la multijugos hace rato. Y lo entiendo. ¿Por qué Malfoy estaba tan obsesionado con el tema? Bueno, viendo a este Draco Malfoy, tenía un presentimiento. Todo era muy "extraño" respecto de esa bendita poción. Era cosa de conversarlo con la aguda mente de Nott y su memoria infalible –bendito seas, Theo- y así atar cabos. Vale decir que solamente llegaron a una conclusión: quizá Hermione Granger entró a robar al despacho de Snape y preparó una poción multijugos. No saben nada más. ¿Servirá de algo…? Quién sabe._

_(iv) Por último… me tomé una libertad hacia el final del capítulo. Les di un pequeño "adelanto" de lo que vendrá. Esto no quiere decir que el fic se salté un par de meses, ya que quedan muchos temas por tratar de ahora en adelante -no pensarán que iba a dejar el temita con Pansy de lado, ¿eh?-, pero… es una forma de "tentarlos" con lo que viene. Y les juro que lo que se viene está genial. Ya sabe… Malfoy + Poder = DIVERSIÓN. Así, con mayúsuculas._

_(v) ¡Dejen reviews, por favor! Y sigan mi página en Facebook: pages/Iuris-Doctor/1617649268488364?ref=hl ¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
